Heavy Rain
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Até aonde você iria para salvar alguém que você ama? completa.
1. Prelúdio

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Heavy Rain  
><strong>_

_**_**Até aonde você iria para salvar alguém que você ama?**_**_

**Capitulo 1 **_**Epilogo** _

**Sábado 05/06/2010  
>09:15 da manhã <strong>

No quarto principal Itachi dormia calmamente debruçado na cama, como era sábado não iria para o escritório, mas a claridade o despertou. Sem muita presa ou vontade de se levantar permaneceu onde estava, olhou para a janela do quarto e suspirou cansado.

**_"Sempre esqueço de falar para Greice colocar umas cortinas aqui, assim não acordo com a claridade" _**

Se levantou lentamente se espreguiçou depois de feito seu ritual da manhã olhou para o relógio que ficava na cabeceira da cama e sorriu 09:25 era o máximo que conseguia ficar na cama de sábado. Se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro encontrou um bilhete de sua mulher.

**_"Meu amor...  
>Fui ao mercado comprar as coisas que falta para a festa do Jason, depois buscarei os meninos na casa da Edina, volto logo tente terminar o seu projeto...Te amo bjsss Greice."<em>**

_Então tenho a casa só para mim por alguns minutos... _- falou o homem sorrindo e indo tomar uma ducha.

Itachi tinha cerca de 38 anos era arquiteto havia cerca de um ano que havia se mudado para aquela casa, dois quartos um banheiro, sala e cozinha, um pequeno quartinho onde era seu escritório e um amplo quintal. Itachi tinha cabelos negros um tanto cumpridos o que deixava sempre preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, em seu rosto havia duas cicatrizes de infância. Havia se casado com Greice uma mulher atraente e alegre, tinha cabelos curtos castanhos, ela era decoradora de festas, os dois havia tido dois filhos Jason que era o mais velho, puxará o pai, cabelos negros cumpridos, os olhos também eram negros estava fazendo 10 anos hoje. E Shun com 8 anos cabelos castanhos iguais da mãe e os olhos uma mistura de castanho e preto.

Depois de uma ducha refrescante Itachi aproveitou se barbear afinal hoje seria a festa de aniversario de seu filho, depois de trocado desceu indo até a cozinha preparar algo para beber, enquanto comia o lanche que havia preparado assistia a televisão.

**_"Hoje mais uma vitima do Assassino do Origami foi encontrada morta, Ash Cart de 10 anos estava desaparecido já há 4 dias, a policia diz não ter encontrado ainda nenhuma prova de quem é o assassino. Ash é a terceira vitima do serial Killer a quem é chamado O assassino do Origami , depois de matar suas vitimas afogadas ele coloca um origami na mão da vitima e uma orquídea em seu peito..."_**

_Mas que droga, logo cedo só tem tragédia. _- falou Itachi desligando a Tv, já havia ouvido falar sobre esses assassinatos. - _Melhor eu tentar terminar aquele desenho logo._

Em seu escritório tentou se concentrar em terminar o desenho de uma casa que haviam contratado ele para projetar, a casa tinha que ser moderna e ao mesmo tempo ter estilo, perdido em seu trabalho não deu conta que já era 11:00 horas, só noto quando seus filhos entraram correndo no pequeno escritório.

_Papai! Veja que mamãe comprou pra mim._ - gritava Jason mostrando um boneco de soldado.

_Olha pai o meu... - _Shun também gritava animado.

_Ohhh que legal. _- falou largando o lápis e se virando para os filhos - _Então campeão, hoje é seu dia neh? _

_Sim! Já sou grande pai. _- falou Jason animado fazendo Itachi rir.

_Acho que 10 anos não é assim tão grande. _- comentou rindo.

_Posso pegar seu carro já? _- perguntou o menino animado.

_Epa mais já quer dirigir? Rsrs isso só daqui alguns anos. _- falou fazendo um cafuné no filho. - _onde está a mãe de vocês?_

_Lá na cozinha. _- Jason respondeu brincando com o boneco.

_Jason vamos lá fora? _- Shun chamou o irmão e correu para o quintal.

Itahci sorriu e foi para a cozinha onde Greice fazia o almoço, Itachi nas pontas do pé chegou por tras da mulher e a abraçou fazendo-a tomar um susto.

_Assustada hem? _- sussurrou em seu ouvido dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

_Claro estou concentrada aqui no almoço. _- falou rindo se virando e o beijando. - _Então dormiu até que horas?_

_Hm 9 e pouco, e você comprou o que estava faltando? _- perguntou soltando a mulher e indo se encostar no balcão para poder observar a mulher.

_Acho que sim, faltava apenas as velas, Jason está animado, Shun então nem se fala parece que é ele quem está fazendo aniversario. _- comentou a mulher rindo. - _Preparar logo a comida pois logo é a hora da festa e as pessoas já iriam chegar._

_Quer ajuda? _- ofereceu o marido.

_Se quiser, pode colocar os pratos na mesa por favor? Estão no armário ali na sala. _- falou a mulher enquanto lavava a salada.

Itachi fez o que ela pediu e logo foi para o quintal onde seus filhos brincavam, Shun corria para lá e para cá e Jason brincava com a espada de mentira, assim que viu o pai correram até ele.

_Pai me roda? _- pedia Jason animado.

_Certo...se segure hem. _- falou Itachi segurando as mãos do filho e rodando.

Jason rodava gritando animado, Shun ria e pulava animado pois logo seria sua vez, assim que Itachi colocou o filho mais velho no chão Shun se aproximou para ser sua vez, Itachi o levantou e colocou sobre os ombros e passou a correr pelo quintal como se fosse um avião, Shun adorava aviões.

_Venha pai, lute comigo agora. _- depois da vez de Shun Itachi pegou a outra espada de brinquedo e passou a lutar com Jason de brincadeira.

_Vai Jason, acaba com ele. - _gritava Shun para o irmão.

_Não adianta ter torcida, eu sou mais forte que você, é seu fim. _- falava Itachi interpretando o personagem.

_Jamais! _- falou Jason e assim Itachi o acertou fazendo assim o filho perder. - _É o meu fim..._

_Ahhhhh _- Shun falou decepcionado com a derrotado do irmão.

_Meninos a comida está pronta. _- gritou Greice lá dentro.

_Vamos meninos, vamos comer. _- falou Itachi ajudando o filho se levantar.

Shun entrou primeiro depois Jason e Itachi assim que se sentaram na mesa Greice colocava a comida nos pratos, Itachi olhou e não viu Shun.

_Onde Shun está? _- perguntou olhando pela sala.

_Acho que subiu, poderia chamar ele para mim? -_ respondeu Greice indo colocar refrigerante nos copos.

Itachi subiu as escadas e logo encontrou o filho, estava ajoelhado em frente a gaiola do passarinho, Itachi sorriu e se aproximou notou que o filho estava chorando quando se ajoelhou junto ao filho viu que o passarinho estava morto.

_Ele morreu papai..._- falou Shun chorando.

_Tudo bem filho, as vezes isso acontece. _- falou abraçando o filho.

_Porque acontece papai? Porque as pessoas morrem? - _a pergunta inocente fez Itachi sorrir.

_Não sei direito o porque acontece, mas isso é coisa da vida, as vezes precisamos perder coisas, pessoas de quem amamos para continuarmos nossa vida. _- tentou responder.

_Foi minha culpa. - _falou Shun olhando para o pássaro morto.

_Não querido, não foi sua culpa, ninguém tem culpa. _- falou abraçando o menino mais até ele se acalmar.

_Não é justo papai, não é justo._ - falou Shun abraçando o pai e chorando mais.

** ~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Domingo 27/06/2010  
>10:00 da manhã.<strong>

O dia havia começado perfeito o céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem e o sol quente para a alegria das crianças, Itachi e a família havia decidido ir ao shopping, andavam pelos corredores animados, Jason e Shun corriam para lá e para cá, Itachi e Greice não podia tirar os olhos deles por um instante, o shopping estava cheio, afinal de domingo era normal.

_Tenho que comprar uns tênis para Shun, fica com Jason enquanto vou até aquela loja? _- falou a mulher pegando a mão do filho menor.

_Certo, não demore. _- Itachi ficou observando a mulher se afastar e sorriu, todos os dias agradecia a Deus por ter uma famila maravilhosa.

Itachi sorriu e olhou para o lado onde Jason estava, mas ele havia desaparecido, então olhou para lá e para cá procurado do filho, então o encontrou perto de uma palhaço onde ele vendia bexigas.

_Jason! Quantas vezes falei para não se afastar de mim assim sem avisar. _- falou Itachi pegando no braço do filho.

_Desculpa pai, mais eu queria um balão. _- pediu o moleque.

_Certo, qual você quer? _- perguntou o homem que vendia.

_O vermelho. _- animou o menino.

_Aqui está. _- entregou o balão para o menino e se virou para o pai. - _São dois dólares._

_Certo...Jason fica aqui... _- Itachi então começou a procurar o dinheiro no bolso, Jason que havia visto outra coisa começou a se afastar. - Jason!...

_Senhor...o dinheiro. _- pediu o homem quando Itachi se virou a procura do filho.

_Desculpa...aqui. _- achou o dinheiro e entregou ao homem. - _Jason! _- gritou o filho que já não estava mais vendo.

**_"Droga onde ele foi?"_**

Itachi andou rapidamente até o local onde havia deixado Greice e Shun, mais Jason não estava mais lá, então começou a andar pelo shopping gritando o filho, não podia ter ido longe afinal Jason nunca foi de fazer isso, correu até um moleque que estava com o balão vermelho.

_Jason! _- virou o menino mais notou que não era seu filho. - _Desculpa._

_Itachi? _- Greice e Shun se aproximaram. - _Onde está Jason?_

_Ele estava aqui, me virei para pagar o balão quando virei de novo já não estava mais. _- falou Itachi olhando pela multidão.

_Meu Deus, você perdeu o Jason. _- falou a mulher se desesperando. - Jason!

_Calma, eu vou acha-lo. _- falou descendo as escadas rolantes e indo atrás de outro balão vermelho.

Havia muitas pessoas ali Itachi tentava passar mais era quase impossível, então viu outro balão vermelho e notou que era o seu filho, ele estava perto da saída do shopping onde dava para a rua.

_Jason! - _gritou e correu em direção a saída, Jason havia saído e atravessado a rua.

_Papai? _- gritou do outro lado da rua.

_Janon! Esperai ai... _- gritou indo ao encontro dele.

_Papai..._- Jason então atravessou correndo, Itachi viu que estava vindo um carro.

_Jason não! - _na hora que o garoto ia se pego em cheio Itachi pegou fazendo assim os dois serem atropelados.

_Itachi, Jason! _- gritou Greice indo ao encontro do filho e do marido. - _Meu Deus...Jason...não..._

**_Um ano depois..._**

**Sexta-feira 04/03/2011  
>15:45 da tarde.<strong>

A chuva caia sem dó já havia quase duas semanas que chovia sem parar, Itachi olhou novamente para o relógio e acelerou o carro, estava atrasado novamente. Sabia que Shun odiava ser o ultima a sair da escola, mas ultimamente tem sido difícil se concentrar nas obrigações. Parou o carro em frente a escola onde seu filho estudava, olhou em volta e já não havia mais ninguém, saiu do carro e correu em direção a escola para buscar seu filho.  
>Shun estava sentada em um banco dentro da escola, usava seu casaco de chuva verde e calças pretas, seus cabelos estavam cumpridos igual ao pai, Shun olhava para os próprios pés enquanto a professora que aguardava Itachi o olhava.<p>

_Sr. Uchiha... -_ falou a mulher assim que Itachi se aproximou, Shun levantou a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso ao ver o pai.

_Desculpa o atraso, essa chuva atrapalhou o transito. _- falou tentando ser verdadeiro.

_Sem problemas, Tchau Shun até segunda-feira. _- se despediu a moça.

Itachi e Shun seguiram para o carro em silencio como sempre, Shun entrou no carro enquanto Itachi o observava, não sabia como isso tinha acontecido mas já havia um ano que a sua vida não era a mesma. Depois daquela tragédia as coisas complicaram, Jason havia morrido e Itachi teve que fazer terapia pois o acidente o pegou também, depois da morte do filho Greice já não era como antes, mesmo que ela não falasse claramente, Itachi sabia que ela o culpava pela morte do filho. Itachi sempre acordava a noite com pesadelos quando olhava para o lado da mulher na cama estava vazio, sempre a encontrava no quarto de Jason chorando segurando sua foto. Isso era insuportável ver, então os dias passaram até ela pedir o divorcio, Itachi que já não sabia o que fazer apenas aceitou o fato, desde então se reversa com a ex-mulher para ficar com Shun.

_Como está campeão? _- perguntou Itachi assim que chegaram em casa.

_Bem, posso assistir Tv? _- perguntou o menino sem animo, Itachi concordou e foi para a cozinha.

Shun desde a morte do irmão já não era o mesmo, era poucas vezes que ria, seu relacionamento com o pai também havia mudado, o garoto praticamente ficava mudo perto do pai, Itachi como sofria com tudo isso achava melhor deixa-lo em paz, quando ele se sentisse bem ele iria falar novamente como antes.

A chuva ainda cai forte lá fora Itachi estava na cozinha lendo o jornal que havia comprado hoje cedo, Shun assistia Tv na sala, o jornal trazia a noticia do assassino do Origami.

**_"Mais uma vitima foi encontrada hoje de madrugada, como todas as vitimas uma figura do origami foi encontrada nas mãos da criança e uma orquídea no peito. Pean Shan de 10 anos já é a décima vitima do serial Killer, a policia ainda não tem pistas para achar o assassino..."_**

Itachi largou o jornal e fechou os olhos, a noite passada havia sonhado que havia se pedido, estava em uma rua vazia, chovia forte quando olhou para suas mãos havia uma figura de origami. Já não era a primeira vez que sonhava com isso, e sempre era a mesma rua.

_Pai...estou com fome. _- falou Shun tirando Itachi de seus pensamentos.

_Ok...vou preparar algo para comer. - _falou se levantando e jogando o jornal no lixo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá gente aqui vai mais uma fic...<br>Essa é tirada de um jogo de video game do PS3 Heavy Rain...(muito bom por sinal XD)  
>Espero que quem já tenha jogado não me bata, terá outras historias dentro de uma então espero que tenham paciencia e que gostem ^^<strong>_

Até o proximo cap o/


	2. Investigação

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Heavy Rain**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 <strong><em>Investigação.<em>**

**Sexta-feira 04/03/2011  
>2:15 madrugada.<strong>

A chuva caia pesadamente durante o dia todo e de madrugada não havia parado, Gaara dirigia o carro alugado pelas ruas tentando ver alguma coisa, havia sido mandado para aquela cidade para ajudar a policia local no misterioso assassino, do Serial Killer do momento, o assassino do Origami. Gaara vinha de Suna diretamente para Konoha assim que chegou foi a busca do tenente Sasori em seu escritório, mas o tenente estava nas ruas a procura da mais recente vitima do assassino Pean Shan. Tinha voltado para o hotel quando recebeu o telefonema dizendo que Sasori estava no centro da cidade, havia achado o corpo da vitima.

**_"Com esse somam 10 vitimas, e nenhum suspeito! Droga, até quando isso irá acontecer?"_**

Gaara era do FBI e havia sido mandado para ajudar a policia, já fazia 5 anos que estava no cargo de investigador, usava uma tecnologia avançada chamada ARI, era um óculos de ultima geração onde o escritório era virtualmente, o dono do óculos conseguia reunir provas e pistas, analisar pistas e ter resultados rapidamente. Gaara entrou na rua onde havia viaturas da policia, uma ambulância e o carro do IML, parou o carro e desceu, a chuva ainda continuava a cair agora mais forte.

_Senhor, esse local está interditado... _- falou um policial quando Gaara se aproximou do cerco.

_Sou agente Gaara no Sabuko, sou do FBI. _- respondeu o homem tirando a identificação do bolso.

_Ah sim, pode passar. - _respondeu o policial abrindo espaço para Gaara passar.

_Hm onde posso achar o tenente Sasori? _- perguntou Gaara aproveitando o momento.

_Ele está la dentro, está de terno e gravata. _- respondeu o homem se virando para um jornalista que tentava passar pelo cerco. - _sem fotos, não podem entrar!_

Gaara suspirou e foi ao local onde o corpo havia sido encontrado, era um terreno abandonado poucos metros da linha do trem, e perto da ponte. Gaara olhou ao redor e notou que o corpo continuava no local, estava coberto por uma tenda, havia jornalista de mais.

_Hei quem é você? _- gritou um homem para Gaara.

O homem tinha cabelos vermelhos como o do Gaara, porem usava terno e gravata, se aproximou rapidamente e logo Gaara viu que era o tal tenente Sasori.

_Sou o agente do FBI que mandaram para ajudar no caso do assassino do origami. _- respondeu o ruivo tirando sua identificação do FBI.

_Hm pensei que iria chegar só amanhã. _- respondeu o tenente com cara de esnobe. - _não sei ainda em que vai ajudar, mas vamos lá não é._

_Tem certeza que é o mesmo assassino? _- perguntou Gaara colocando os óculos.

_Sim, o mesmo ritual de sempre, a criança com o origami na mão e a orquídea no peito, nenhum sinal de agressão, só falta os legista confirmar a morte por afogamento. _- respondeu o tenente indo até o corpo.

_Hm Se importa se eu dar uma olhada? _- perguntou Gaara tentando ficar sozinho.

_Claro que não, vou tentar tirar esses jornalista daqui. _- falou o ruivo deixando Gaara sozinho.

Gaara ativou os óculos e examinou o local, havia varias pegadas para lá e para cá, olhou em volta e viu que havia policiais andando pra todos os lados deixando vestígios.

**_"Droga, com tanta gente assim vai ser difícil"_**

Foi até a tenda onde o corpo estava e se agachou, abriu e olhou o corpo do garoto.

**_"Registro de investigação..._**

**_A vitima não mostra nenhum sinal de agressão, apenas arranhões no joelho, o rosto está coberto de lama, talvez o assassino não queria ver o rosto. A orquídea no peito mostra que foi cuidada, o origami na mão direita do garoto tem uma figura de um cachorro."_**

Gaara se levantou e olhou ao redor, com o óculos pode ver o rastro do polo da orquídea que dava para a linha do trem, Gaara caminhou até lá e olhou pelos trilhos, havia sangue, e mais umas pegadas seguiu as pegadas até dar em uma cerca onde tinha um morro onde dava para a estrada que passava pela ponte. Gaara então subiu com cuidado até chegar na ponte, lá encontrou marcas de pneus.

**_"Hm marcas de pneus, com a analise da para saber qual o carro foi utilizado. O assassino trouxe o corpo até aqui, o sague que encontrei é da vitima, talvez na hora de descer o morro deve ter caído assim machucando-o."_**

_Agente Gaara. _- gritou Sasori lá de baixo. - e_stou indo, não há nada mais para fazer aqui._

_Certo, se importa de eu ficar mais alguns minutos? _- perguntou o ruivo descendo o barranco.

_Faça o que quiser. Vejo-o amanhã. _- falou dando as costas e indo embora.

Gaara ficou olhando ele se afastar, não havia gostado do tenente tinha algo nele que não dava segurança, deixando isso de lado passou a olhar mais o local quando se deu por satisfeito já era 5:50 da manhã foi para o hotel tomar um banho quente e tentar dormi um pouco pois logo teria que ir na delegacia falar com o delegado e ficar a par das investigações.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sexta-feira 04/03/2011  
>8:15 da manhã.<strong>

A chuva ainda caia sobre a cidade agora com pouca densidade, Ino Yamanaka estava indo para o trabalho, odiava trabalhar em dias de chuvas ainda mais quando sabia que teria que ficar de baixo dela por um bom tempo. Ino era uma agente da policia local, estava indo para a delegacia com uma certa pressa, afinal havia achado mais uma vitima do serial killer que há tempos não deixa ter uma noite sossegada. Sasori quem é seu superior havia ligado logo cedo e lhe falado sobre um agente do FBI.

_Bom dia Srta. Yamanaka._ - cumprimentou a secretaria do tenente Sasori.

_Bom dia Judith, Sasori está ai? _- perguntou a loira indo para a sala.

Ino entrou sem bater ou esperar a resposta da secretaria o que era normal, Ino e Sasori tinha uma relação intima entre eles. Sasori era um homem do tipo que faz qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer, podia dizer que era até um mau elemento, usava as vezes sua influencia e o titulo de tenente para seu beneficio. Ino era apenas uma agente tentando fazer diferencia na justiça, devido algo em seu passado está nas mãos de Sasori a quem agora é seu amante.

_Ino..já disse que não pode entrar assim sem bater. _- falou ele com falsa irritação.

_Fiquei sabendo que mais um caso do assassino, acharam o Pean Shan. _- falou a loira se sentando na cadeira em frente ao ruivo.

_É mais uma vez não encontramos o assassino, como sempre ele consegue fazer as coisas sem deixar rastros e nem vestígios. _- falou o homem olhando para a ficha que tinha na mesa. - _ficou sabendo que teremos ajuda do FBI?_

_Sim, será que ele vai nos ajudar? _- perguntou a loira tentando entender a situação.

_Na verdade não, só vai atrapalhar mas como precisamos mostrar a impressa que estamos tendo algum resultado, com a vinda do agente do FBI as pessoas vão confiar que estamos tendo algum progresso. _- falou o ruivo se levantando e indo até a loira colocando as mãos no ombro dela. - _Agora tenho uma missão para você._

_Para mim? O que eu poderia ajuda? _- perguntou a loira quando ele fazia massagem em seus ombros.

_Quero que mantem o FBI longe do meu caminho. - _revelou o ruivo agora acariciando sensualmente a loira.

_Quer que eu tire o agente do caminho? Como? _- perguntou tentando manter a calma, odiava ser tocada por ele.

_Não sei, faça qualquer coisa você é boa nisso. _- falou ele sorrindo e dando uma mordida em sua orelha. - _será a parceira dele, você ficar responsável por ele._

_Mas... - _nessa hora a porta se abriu Sasori se afastou da loira para disfarçar.

_Hm desculpa mais é que o delegado chegou e quer falar com os dois. _- falou a secretaria rápido.

_Certo. - _Sasori esperou a mulher sair da sala e se virou para a loira. - _vamos, e não se esqueça do que falei._

Ino odiava ficar nas mãos daquele homem mais ele sabia coisas dela que poderia arruinar sua vida profissional e pessoal, infelizmente havia feito coisas que não se orgulhava mais isso era passado, e como sempre o passado sempre volta para assombrar.  
>Sasori e Ino entraram na sala do delegado Naruto Uzumaki, ele havia assumido o posto de delegado não fazia muito tempo, era um excelente policial, não havia nenhuma suspeita sobre sua conduta, típico policial honesto, assim que assumiu o posto de delegado parecia que tinha amadurecido. Naruto era loiro de olhos azuis, suas cicatrizes na face mostra a bravura de um homem.<p>

_Que bom que chegaram, sente-se por favor. _- falou o loiro assim que os dois policiais entraram em sua sala.

_O que houve? _ - perguntou Sasori olhando para Naruto.

_Fiquei sabendo que o agente do FBI chegou ontem, eu ainda não o vi, gostaria de pedir que o deixe a par de tudo. _- falou o loiro olhando para o ruivo.

_Ele foi ontem na cena do crime, conversei com ele e parece que já tem tudo o que precisa. _- respondeu o ruivo - _sabe que eu tenho muito trabalho, e já tenho parceiro, então acho melhor deixar Ino encarregada com o agente._

_Bem seja como for precisamos de resultados, já tem 10 vitimas e nenhum suspeito, a impressa não para de especular, as famílias das vitimas esperam alguma coisa. _- falou o loiro - _Então Ino ficará encarregada em ajudar o agente em tudo._

_Po..pode deixa._- falou a loira sem muita vontade.

Ino foi para sua mesa onde trabalhava, aproveitou checar os e-mails e ler as noticias, por enquanto não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, o tal agente do FBI ainda não tinha chegado e ela não tinha o numero dele, deixaria ele se adaptar antes de começar as investigações.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sexta-feira 04/03/2011  
>11:45 da manhã.<strong>

O relógio despertava já fazia uma hora e o ruivo que estava na cama não acordava com o barulho, as roupas molhadas e sujas de barro estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, na cabeceira da cama onde o relógio estava havia potes de remédios para dormi, e remédios de gripe. O ruivo se virou finalmente acordando sem se importar com o barulho do relógio continuou deitado, estava cansado e com sintomas de gripe. Havia ficado tanto tempo de baixo da chuva de madrugada que havia pegado um resfriado.

**_"Droga...não encontrei nada que pudesse ser útil, e ainda por cima peguei uma gripe"_**

Gaara se levantou com dificuldade e ficou sentado olhando para o quarto do hotel, suas roupas molhadas no chão sujava o tapete branco, não lembrava direito como tinha chegado no hotel, se levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha quente. De baixo do chuveiro tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, na cena do crime não havia encontrado nada que ajudasse a chegar ao assassino, única pista que poderia ser usada eram as marcas de pneus, iria analisar direito e descobrir que tipo de carro foi usado.

**_"Droga, essa chuva não para nenhum segundo."_**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sexta-feira 04/03/2011  
>12:00 da manhã.<strong>

Pela terceira vez Ino olhou para o relógio que ficava pendurado na parede da delegacia, havia recebido uma missão de ficar de olho no agente do FBI, pelo Sasori ela teria que mantê-lo afastado e deixar a policial local resolver o enigma, pelo Naruto ela teria que dar total atenção e ajudar em tudo o que o agente quisesse. Ino estava disposta a tentar ajudar Naruto pois odiaria ver Sasori sair como herói, mas agora esperava o agente chegar coisa que já estava atrasado de mais.

**_"Será que ele ta bem? O telefone só chama, Sasori disse que o deixou ontem a noite na cena do crime. Droga preciso saber onde esse sujeito está, pois se acontecer algo com ele Naruto jamais irá me perdoar"_**

_Judith sabe onde o agente do FBI está hospedado? _- perguntou Ino para a secretaria.

_Sim, está no Palce Bonzai._- respondeu a mulher, Ino sorriu e foi para o carro.

A chuva ainda caia sobre a cidade o que deixava o transito lento e caótico, quando Ino parou em frente ao hotel e desligou o carro, a chuva como ainda estava forte teve que correr até a entrada do edifício. Ino entrou e foi até a recepção onde havia uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, olhou Ino de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso falsamente.

_O que posso ajuda-la? _- perguntou a loira, Ino sorriu.

_Gostaria que chamasse Gaara no Sabuko. _- falou Ino se lembrando do nome que Judith havia dito.

_Desculpa mais é algum parente? Sabe como é não podemos fornecer informações para terceiros. _- falou a loira esnobe.

_Acho que isso vai ajudar. _- falou Ino já irritada tirando a identificação de policial, a loira arregalou os olhos e ficou seria. - _Gostaria de saber qual o numero do quarto._

_Só um minuto. _- respondeu a recepcionista.

No elevador Ino esperava impaciente até chegar no decimo andar, assim que a porta se fechou atrás da loira ela foi a procura do quarto 106, andou sem pressa estava um pouco molhada e sentia frio. Assim que parou em frente ao quarto 106 tocou a campainha, esperou e nada, tocou novamente e nada.

**_"Droga, será que ele saiu? Mais a loira lá em baixo disse que não o viu."_**

Ino olhou para um lado e para o outro não havia ninguém então tentou abrir a porta, estava aberta sem tranca.

**_"Coisa estranha...um agente deixando a porta assim sem trancar?"_**

Pegou sua arma e entrou em silencio no apartamento, estava tudo escuro foi andando lentamente pelo apartamento, notou pegadas de barro. A luz do quarto estava acesa, apesar ser de dia estava escuro, foi andando com a arma levantada usaria se for preciso, entrou no quarto e olhou para a cama, estava desarrumada, roupas jogadas pelo quarto, sujas de barros e molhadas, olhou em redor e seus olhos caíram sobre a cabeceira da cama.

**_"Remédios para dormi? Será que ele tem insônia?"_**

Ouvi barulho no banheiro e logo se colocou a posto, seja o que for tinha que ver quem era, se o agente estivesse em perigo ela teria que defende-lo. Foi entrando devagar o vapor da água impedia de ver corretamente, quando entrou logo foi surpreendida com um golpe nos braços fazendo assim a arma cair no chão. Ino empurrou a porta o que fez bater no sujeito que havia atacado, vendo ele se afastar correu a procura da arma, com a arma na mão ela se levantou e apontou para o sujeito que saia de tras da porta.

_Não se mexa! _- gritou a loira apontando a arma.

_Calma._ - a voz era calma e baixa, Ino tremia já não sabia do que era.

_Anda...mãos na cabeça, devagar. _- falava a loira se aproximando mais do sujeito. - _quem é você?_

_Eu quem pergunto! Quem é você? _- perguntou o sujeito agora mostrando irritado, Ino se aproximou mais dando assim para ver o sujeito.

Ino notou com espanto que o homem estava totalmente nu, sentiu seu rosto queimar, olhou para o rosto do homem e viu que ele tinha cabelos ruivos, estava molhados, a pele era tão clara quanto a dela, havia cicatrizes pelo corpo, Ino sentiu a garganta apertar.

_Já olhou a vontade, agora posso abaixar minhas mãos? _- falou o ruivo vendo que a loira o olhava.

_Eu procuro o agente do FBI, Gaara no Sabuko. _- falou Ino agora olhando para outra coisa que não fosse o corpo do homem.

_Eu sou o agente, sou Gaara no Sabuko, e quem é você? E será que posso me vestir? _- falou o ruivo irritado se virando para a loira.

Ino pega de surpresa não teve reação, pode ver o corpo perfeito e bem definido do agente, Gaara gostou da reação da loira e sorriu, lentamente pegou a toalha e cobriu as partes intimas, deixando apenas o peito nu. Gaara olhou com atenção a loira em sua frente, havia sido surpreendido no banho, quando ouviu os passos no quarto só deu tempo de se esconder atrás da porta e acertar um golpe assim que viu a arma nas mãos do visitante. Quando notou que era uma mulher e o modo de agir pode perceber que se tratava de uma policial.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou o ruivo agora depois de analisar a loira.

_Eu...sou Ino Yamanaka a agente encarregada em te ajudar no que for preciso no caso do serial killer do origami, como era para o senhor estar cedo na delegacia não apareceu, achei melhor te procurar. _- respondeu a loira olhando para ele com cara de irritada. - a_cho que de onde você vem os horários devem ser cumpridos._

**_"Hm...então ela será minha babá?" _**

Gaara sorriu ao ver a cara de brava da loira, não sabia mais sentia que se daria bem naquela cidade. Depois que Ino deixou Gaara terminar com seus afazeres matinais, esperava o ruivo na sala onde lia uma revista qualquer, tentava tirar aquela imagem do ruivo. Não que fosse uma mulher vulgar ou que só pensava em sexo, mais pelo que tinha visto poderia jurar que Gaara seria um amante maravilhoso.

**_"Droga, bela primeira impressão que tenho dele."_**

_Pronto agora podemos conversar direito. _- falou o ruivo entrando na sala agora vestido.

Ino soltou a revista e se endireitou no sofá se sem vestir era um pedaço de mau caminho, vestido também não ficava longe. Usava uma calça cinza e uma blusa social branca, seus cabelos estava sem pentear, Ino pode olhar seu rosto com atenção agora. Ele tinha uma tatuagem na testa do lado direito, seus olhos eram verdes, o que a loira sentiu um frio na espinha, apesar do rosto bonito tinha um olhar frio.

_Então você vai ser minha babá? _- falou o ruivo parando quase em frente a loira.

_Babá? Eu não sou babá de ninguém, vou ser sua companheira por aqui, até acabarem as investigações. _- respondeu a loira se levantando. - _e já que estamos aqui, é melhor já falar logo, a partir de agora termos regras, horários devem ser cumpridos._

Gaara sorriu e foi até o telefone, a loira estava achando mesmo que ela seria parceira dele, e sem contar que estava achando graça em ver a loira dando ordens. Discou o numero da recepção e pediu o café da manhã para dois.

_Café da manhã? Está doido já é a hora do almoço. _- falou a loira ouvindo o pedido do ruivo.

_Então traga o almoço..._- a loira foi até ele e desligou o telefone. - _o que pensa que está fazendo?_

_Vamos comer a caminho da delegacia, Naruto quer falar com você, depois de almoçar agente se encontra com ele. _- sem esperar a resposta foi para a porta e saiu deixando o ruivo sem escolha.

Apesar de sentir certa raiva da loira Gaara sorriu ao ver que teria muito mais que a investigação para se entreter, afinal o que ele tinha a perder?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sexta-feira 04/03/2011  
>18:15 da tarde.<strong>

O som da Tv era abafados pelo barulho da chuva que continuava a cair, agora com raios e trovões a chuva que começará fraca havia se transformado em tempestade. Itachi estava em seu "escritório", um quarto onde havia colocado sua mesa de desenhar, umas prateleiras e uma pequena tv com um dvd. Sentado o homem olhava sem animo para as coisas daquele aposento, desde da morte de Jason não teve mais vontade de trabalhar, nunca mais havia feito projetos. Olhou para o aparelho de dvd e suspirou, pegou o controle e apertou o botão PLAY. Na pequena Tv a imagem de Jason e Shun apareceram, Jason corria sem parar e Shun pulava acenando para a câmera.

_"Filma eu pai! Filma eu! - gritava Shun animado._

_Aqui está minha família, meus dois campeões! - falava Itachi quem filmava enquanto mostrava Jason e Shun.. - E essa é a minha rainha, meu porto seguro._

_Itachi não...não gosto de ser filmada...- a câmera focou na mulher, ela sorria e tentava se esconder da câmera._

_Diga que me ama que paro de filmar. - provocou o marido._

_Rsrs sabe que te amo...- respondeu ela rindo, Jason e Shun correram para a mãe e a abraçaram."_

Lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Itachi, sabia que era loucura, era torturante, mais não conseguia deixar de ver aquele vídeo, parecia que tinha sido há muito tempo atrás, parecia que era de outra pessoa. Itachi jogou o controle longe e se levantou, como pode ser tão imprudente? Como sua vida havia mudado tão drasticamente.  
>Itachi saiu do quarto e desceu até a sala onde Shun continuava assistir Tv, o olhou e tentou falar algo, mas sua voz não saia, havia se tornado um covarde. Foi para a área de serviço onde guardava os remédios, abriu o armário e encontrou o seu anestésico, tomou dois compridos de uma vez.<p>

_Shun já fez o dever de casa? _- perguntou o moreno voltando para a sala.

_Daqui a pouco pai..._- falou o garoto sem tirar os olhos da tv.

_Acho melhor fazer agora, dai terá o resto do tempo livre. _- insistiu o pai.

Shun resmungou mas fez o que o pai falou, desligou a tv e foi pegar seu dever Itachi ficou olhando o filho enquanto ele fazia a lição, depois corrigiu e foi fazer a janta, Shun voltou sua atenção para a Tv. O jantar foi em silencio como sempre, quando terminou já era hora de colocar Shun na cama.

_Vai se arrumando, já subo em um minuto. _- Shun sem falar nada subiu deixando o pai sozinho.

Itachi lavou a louça e desligou a Tv, antes de subir pegou o antigo urso de pelúcia de Jason e levou para o filho, entrou no quarto do filho e o colocou na cama.

_Pai...não tens culpa pelo o que aconteceu ao Jason. _- falou Shun quando Itachi ia saindo do quarto. - _Você não é o culpado._

_Hm...eu sei meu filho...é só...só preciso de um tempo para voltar como antes. _- respondeu o moreno tentando sorrir.

_Não quero vê-lo triste..._- falou o pequeno fechando os olhos.

Itachi se aproximou do filho e o beijou na testa, se sentia perdido e incapaz teve tudo o um homem podia ter, agora se sentia que não tinha nada. Saiu do quarto do filho e foi para o seu, ao chegar lá a visão embaçou e tudo começou a rodar, Itachi se segurou na parede e fechou os olhos, uma dor alucinante na cabeça o fez cair de joelhos e tudo ficou escuro.

**_" Acordou em meio da chuva em uma rua deserta, olhou para os lados tentando ver onde estava mais não reconhecia o local, a chuva caia intensamente. Itachi então olhou para suas mãos, na mão direita havia uma figura de Origami, um cachorro, na outra havia sangue._**

**_Quê?...Shun? - gritou o moreno e sem saber para onde ir correr._**

**_Sem saber como havia corrido até a rua de sua casa, a porta da frente estava fechada como havia deixado, entrou e olhou a sala, estava como havia deixado. Subiu correndo e entrou no quarto onde Shun dormia. Lá estava seu filho dormindo tranquilamente, com passos lentos foi até a cama e o tocou devagar, era real. Sem entender saiu do quarto e foi para o seu, lá se sentou no chão e fechou os olhos novamente, aquela dor alucinante novamente..."_**

Itachi abriu os olhos e notou que estava no chão deitado, se sentou com cuidado e viu que suas roupas estava, ensopadas. Se levantou tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, foi até o quarto de Shun e o viu que estava dormindo tranquilamente.

_Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? _- se perguntou saindo do quarto e indo para banheiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Essa é tirada de um jogo de vídeo game do PS3 Heavy Rain...(muito bom por sinal XD)<br>Espero que tenham gostado...^^ até**_


	3. Lugar Sórdido

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Heavy Rain**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 <strong><em>Lugar Sórdido<em>**

**Sábado 05/03/11  
>10:00 da manhã.<strong>

O tempo estava fechado e o vento estava frio, apesar de não estar chovendo ainda poucas pessoas andava pelas ruas, um homem de chapéu e casaco de chuva bege andava sem presa em direção ao um edifício que tinha uma grande placa dizendo "MOTEL", entrou sem bater na porta e foi direto para a recepção. O homem de casaco tirou o chapéu que usava, o homem tinha a aparência de doente, seus cabelos negros ia até a metade do rosto, os olhos era fundos e mostravam cansaço.

_Bom dia, que quarto Konan está? _- perguntou ao homem que estava na recepção.

O homem era um senhor de meia idade gordo ele lia um jornal onde a capa trazia a noticia o assassino do origami, Nagato esperou o velho responder paciente, mas parecia que o homem não estava disposto a falar.

_Será que não ouviu minha pergunta? _- repetiu o homem serio.

_Não sei de nada. _- respondeu mal educado o velho.

Nagato estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação afinal não era atoa que ele era detetive particular, estava sempre lidando com pessoas que não querem ajudar na investigação. Nagato tirou da carteira uma nota de cinquenta dólares e colocou sobre o balcão. O velho abaixou o jornal e pegou rapidamente o dinheiro dando um sorriso.

_Subindo a escada a ultima porta a direita. _- respondeu o velho voltando a atenção ao jornal.

Nagato deu um sorriso leve e se virou indo em direção a escada, era sempre assim, nesse ramo tinha que lidar com pessoas de todos os tipos. O local era decadente as paredes eram de um tom vermelho sangue, o piso de madeira negra estava batido, as escadas ao subir rangiam com o peso. Assim que Nagato chegou no apartamento onde o velho lhe falou respirou fundo. Konan era uma das mães das famílias vitimas do assassino do origami, como detetive particular era contratado para investigar os assassinos. As famílias insatisfeitas com o andar das investigações da policia o contratava para ver se tinha alguma noticia. Nagato bateu a na porta e esperou pode ouvir alguém se aproximar e abrir a porta. Uma mulher apareceu na porta, ela analisou o visitante com cuidado antes de falar.

_Só atendo com hora marcada. _- respondeu a mulher fechando a porta, Nagato a impediu.

_Por favor. _- falou o moreno, a mulher o encarou então cedeu.

Konan se afastou da porta dando passagem ao homem, Nagato entrou e fechou a porta, olhou em volta e notou que o apartamento na verdade era apenas um quarto dividido em cozinha e quarto.

_São 50 dólares uma hora. _- falou a mulher indo até a cabeceira da cama pegando um relógio. - _não faço coisas esquisitas e não uso droga._

**_"Ela está pensando que sou um cliente?"_**

Nagato tirou uma nota de 50 e colocou na mesa, notou que o quarto era limpo e bem decorado apesar de ser simples. O homem a olhou direito Konan era uma linda mulher cabelos azuis escuros, seu olhar era gentil e tinha um ar angelical. Ela se virou e notou que Nagato estava parado admirando-a.

_Já é para se despir, tem pouco tempo. _- falou a mulher se aproximando, Nagato achou melhor falar a verdade.

_Não sou cliente. _- revelou, Konan arregalou os olhos e soltou um palavrão.

_Droga como não percebi, é tira não é? Olha não tenho feito nada contra a lei. _- falou ela se defendendo.

_Sou detetive particular, fui contratado por uma família do assassino do origami para ajudar achar o serial killer. _- contou o homem, pode notar o olhar triste da mulher.

_Não tenho mais nada a dizer, já falei tudo que tinha para a policia. _- respondeu ela dando as costas para o detetive.

_Eu preciso de qualquer pista, qualquer detalhe será de uma grande ajuda. _- insistiu o homem, Konan o olhou pelo espelho. - s_ei o que está passando, mas você não gostaria de prender aquele quem matou seu filho?_

Konan abaixou a cabeça e estremeceu era tão difícil aceitar o fato que seu filho, seu único e amado filho havia sido tirado de seus braços. Muita gente via como apenas uma garota de programa, sem ver que ela também era humana.

_Não tenho nada mais para falar. _- falou por fim, ninguém tinha dó dela, ninguém se preocupou quando soube que seu pequeno Ian estava morto.

_Não vou insistir, mas...se por acaso se lembrar de qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja um pequeno detalhe me procure. - f_alou ele tirando um cartão dele e colocando sobre a mesa.

Nagato saiu do quarto sem olhar para traz ela não ia falar nada, saiu no corredor e foi indo em direção a escada, um homem alto e careca subia a escada um pouco com pressa, passou por Nagato sem percebê-lo e parou em frente o apartamento de Konan, deu duas batidas fortes até a moça atender.

_Carter o que faz aqui? Já falei para me deixar em paz. _- falou a mulher um tanto surpresa e nervosa.

_Sabe que não pode negar os clientes. _- respondeu o homem empurrando a porta e forçando a sua entrada.

Nagato que havia parado no corredor ouviu os gritos da mulher e voltou para o apartamento, assim que entrou viu que o homem estava sobre a mulher na cama. Konan se debatia violentamente tentando ser soltar, Nagato sentiu seu sangue ferver e foi até o homem puxando-o pelas costas o tirando-o de cima da mulher.

_Desgraçado, quem você pensa que é? _- gritou o homem no chão, Nagato olhou para Konan para ver se ela estava bem.

_O..obrigado..._- falou a mulher meio tonta se levantando.- _cuidado!_

O homem havia se aproveitado a distração e deu uma investida em Nagato fazendo-o cair no chão, com o homem no chão Carter passou a dar chutes sem parar. Konan em desespero pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente e atacou em Carter, o abajur bateu na cabeça do homem fazendo parar o ataque em Nagato.

_Sua vadia. _- falou indo em direção a mulher.

Nagato aproveitou e se levantou rapidamente e pegou Carter dando um soco nas costas, assim o homem se virou e passaram a lutar . Chutes e socos para todos os lados Nagato apesar de magro e com aparência frágil mostrou-se forte oponente, Carter estava sangrando quando foi arremessado longe ao cair sobre a mesa Nagato tirou sua arma do bolso e apontou para o homem.

_Agora já chega, vai embora ou acabo com sua raça agora. _- falou puxando o ar para os pulmões.

Carter se levantou com cuidado sem tirar os olhos da arma, Nagato tinha uma ótima mira não era atoa que havia virado detetive particular. Konan olhava de um homem para outro, estava tremendo de medo e de raiva, já deveria estar acostumada com essas coisas afinal como garota de programa sempre tinha aqueles clientes que era mau caráter.

_Vai logo. _- falou Nagato novamente.

O homem se virou para a mulher lançando uma ameaça não verbal e foi embora mais rápido possível, Nagato ficou ainda uns minutos olhando a porta até se aproximar e fecha-la por segurança só depois guardou a arma e se virou para a mulher, que continuava quieta.

_Você está bem? Aquele homem te machucou? _- perguntou se aproximando dela.

_Sim...obrigado _- respondeu a mulher ainda tremula, Nagato a analisou um pouco até constatar que ela estava bem.

_Ok...qualquer coisa ligue. _- respondeu e foi embora deixando Konan pensativa.

A chuva voltará a cair sobre a cidade assim que chegou no carro Nagato respirou aliviado, era raro entrar em combate com alguém, odiava usar a força e odiava mais ainda usar a arma, ligou o carro e foi embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 0503/2011  
>13:30 da tarde.<strong>

O céu já não estava mais escuro em alguns pontos da cidade o sol aparecia o agente do FBI lia distraído algum documento em seu escritório improvisado na delegacia da cidade. Gaara estudava as pistas que os policiais locais tinham, cada suspeito, cada vitima tudo que poderia dar alguma ajuda nas investigações. Havia mais de 20 suspeitos mais nenhum se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil do assassino do origami, as únicas pistas concretas que tinham eram marcas de pneus, pois o sangue que havia no local tinha sido analisado e confirmado que era da vitima, duas batidas na porta tirou o ruivo do trabalho.

_Agente Gaara? _- Ino abriu a porta e esperou o convite.

_Entre. _- a loira entrou e parou de frente a mesa onde o ruivo estava. - _o que foi?_

_Vim oferecer ajuda _- respondeu a loira erguendo o queixo - _afinal é para isso que fui designada._

_Hm por hora não estou precisando de ajuda, estou apenas analisando as provas que tenho. _- respondeu o ruivo mostrando os papeis em sua mão.

_De qualquer modo preciso mostrar que estou trabalhando. _- insistiu a loira puxando a cadeira de frente a mesa e se sentou.

Gaara suspirou irritado e entediado afinal mesmo que lesse e relesse aqueles papeis de nada adiantaria, e a loira parecia disposta a ficar ali o dia todo, largou os papeis sobre a mesa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

_Algum progresso? _- a loira quebrou o silencio vendo o ruivo de cabeça baixa.

_Nada, tudo o que temos são apenas fatos e não provas. _- respondeu o ruivo encarando-a - _o que você acha?_

_Que esse assassino deve ter uma mente muito diabólica. _- respondeu a loira.

_Quem poderia ser? Esses três homens. _- falou o agente procurando a ficha de três suspeitos, quando as achou jogou para a loira analisar.

_O que tem? _- perguntou pegando as fichas e vendo de quem se tratava.

_Os conhece? Já os prendeu? _- quis saber o ruivo a loira analisou as fotos e depois leu a ficha.

_Esse aqui. Hidan Masaki _- falou a loira pegando uma ficha e entregando novamente para o ruivo.

_O que tem ele? _- perguntou vendo a foto, um homem magro com ar de lunático usava vários colares e cruzes no pescoço.

_Ele foi preso a um ano eu acho, ele é um fanático religioso. _- contou a loira. - _Ele diz que Deus fala com ele, tentou matar um homem há dois anos atrás, tentou também matar um menino de dez anos dizendo que era o anti-cristo que iria vim destruir a terra._

_Mas ele já matou alguém? _- quis saber o ruivo.

_Não que eu saiba, mas o ano passado quando fomos chamados por vizinhos dele, ele tentou atacar Sasori. _- revelou a loira.

_Sabe onde ele mora? _- ela confirmou com a cabeça então ele se levantou - _então me leve até lá._

_Acha que ele é o assassino? _- perguntou se levantando também esperando Gaara pegar o casaco.

_Não sei, mais não temos nenhuma pista, precisamos começar de algum lugar. _- falou abrindo a porta esperando a loira passar.

Ino sabia que era perda de tempo ir até o apartamento de Hidan mais como Sasoria havia pedido, tinha que manter Gaara longe do seu caminho e se tivesse que ir naquele lugar onde Hidan morava teria que ir.  
>O sol ainda estava fraco e o vento havia aumentando um pouco mais não parecia que ia chover tão cedo, o local onde Hidan morava era do outro lado da cidade em um dos bairros mais pobres e podres da cidade, Ino achou melhor não ir com a viatura então foram com o carro que Gaara havia alugado. Assim que entraram no bairro Ino pode sentir a hostilidade dos moradores.<p>

_Aqui não é um lugar muito seguro. _- falou a loira quando eles adentravam mais o bairro.

_Em todas as cidades tem lugares assim. _- comentou o ruivo olhando ao redor. - _aqui seria um lugar adequado para se esconder._

_Acho que aqui o assassino estaria seguro, dificilmente a policia vem para esse lado. _- comentou a loira .- a_li aquele é o prédio._

Gaara parou o carro em frente um prédio marrom de cinco andares desligou o carro e olhou ao redor, algumas pessoas que passavam olhava desconfiadas, Gaara abriu o porta luvas e pegou sua arma checando para ver se havia balas suficiente, Ino fez o mesmo.

_Vamos tentar não chamar muita atenção. _- falou o ruivo olhando para loira, viu que ela tinha uma cara seria e não parecia com medo.

_Ok vamos. _- respondeu saindo do carro primeiro.

O ar estava frio o que fez Ino tremer um pouco olhou em volta e deu a volta no carro até chegar na calçada onde o suspeito morava, Gaara logo se juntou a ela e então andaram em direção ao prédio. A porta de entrada era de vidro pintado de vermelho, o chão castigado e sujo era uma mistura de cinza e marrom, não havia ninguém na portaria. Ino olhou em volta e viu as escadas chamou Gaara e subiram até o quarto andar onde era o apartamento do suspeito. Pelos corredores podiam ouvir as pessoas dentro do apartamento conversando ou o som da Tv, as paredes eram finas e pelo estado muito antigo.

_Ali numero 34B _- falou a loira apontando a porta no fim do corredor.

Gaara se aproximou da porta e deu duas batidas e aguardou, passado três minutos de espera Gaara bateu de novo agora com mais força, nada, nenhuma movimentação dentro do apartamento.

_Ele não está. _- falou a loira vendo que ninguém abriu a porta.

Gaara a encarou e em seguida se afastou um pouco, Ino pensou que ele estava indo embora, mas quando ele levantou a perna e chutou a porta com força arrombando-a ficou de queixo caído.

_O..o quê? Ficou louco? _- perguntou a loira olhando ao redor parar ver se ninguém aparecia.

_Precisamos de pistas. _- foi a resposta dele antes de entrar no apartamento.

Ino ficou indecisa se entrava ou ficava ali de guarda resolveu entrar e encostar a porta para parecer estar fechada. O apartamento cheirava a mofo e cera assim que entraram deram de cara com uma enorme cruz, aonde normalmente seria a sala de estar havia nada além de um pequeno altar, no teto varias cruzes e amuletos que nunca tinha visto, as paredes todas estavam escritas com tinta vermelha que depois de analisado Ino constatou ser sangue.

_Que loucura. _- falou Ino horrorizada ao explorar mais o apartamento.

_São escrituras tiradas da bíblia. _- falou ruivo analisando as escritas na parede.

Ino foi até o outro cômodo onde seria o quarto, o cheiro de mofo era mais forte varias velas estavam acesas sinal que Hidan havia saído não fazia muito tempo. Havia um colchão no chão com lenções sujos de sangue e poeira um pequeno armário era o único móvel que tinha no quarto Ino se aproximou e viu frascos de remédios contra Insônia, contra depressão, entre outros com tarja preta.

**_"Sem sombra de duvida, esse homem é doente, doente mental."_**

Gaara aproveitou que estava sozinho na sala e tirou os óculos ARI e ativou a tecnologia a procura de alguma pista, o saguem da parede foi coletado e analisado pelo ARI dando a informação que pertencia a Hidan, nenhum sinal de outro tipo de sangue, foi para o quarto analisar o local. Enquanto isso Ino entrava na cozinha o que achou péssima ideia, a cozinha estava pior do que qualquer outro comodo, comidas estragas sobre a pia, fogão, ratos sobre as louças e um cheiro podre enchia o ar, a loira voltou para sala para não vomitar então o seu celular tocou.

_Agente Yamanaka. _- atendeu a loira dando as costas para a porta.

**_Ino onde você se meteu? _**- era Sasori e parecia irritado.

_Estou fazendo o que me pediu. _- respondeu a loira suspirando cansada.

_Onde você está? O agente do FBI tá com você? _- quis saber o homem fazendo Ino revirar os olhos.

_Sasori estou fazendo o que me pediu então porque está encanado? _- quis saber.

Ino estava distraída com o telefone enquanto Gaara procurava alguma coisa no banheiro usava o seu óculos ARI. Nenhum dois perceberam que o dono do apartamento tinha voltado. Homem ao chegar em sua porta notou que havia sito arrombada, colocou as compras no chão e pegou a sua arma que ficava em sua cintura, entrou com cautela no apartamento olhou para a sala e ouviu a voz de Ino, andou mais um pouco e viu a mulher parada de costas para a porta falava ao telefone apontou a arma para ela.

_Sasori vou desligar, tchau. _- falando isso desligou o aparelho e o guardou e se virou tinha que sair dali já tinham demorado muito, ao se virar tomou um susto.

_Parada gatinha. - _falou Hidan apontando a arma para ela.

Ino sentiu o pânico dominar olhou para o homem que segurava a arma, varias tatuagens pelos braços de cruzes e algumas escritas que Ino supôs ser da bíblia como os as das paredes. Ele sorria de um modo doentinho o que fez a loira estremecer.

_Calma eu não vou fazer mal. _- falou Ino um pouco alto tentando avisar Gaara sobre a situação.

_O que faz em meu apartamento? - _perguntou se aproximando da loira.

_Sou da policia vim fazer algumas perguntas. _- respondeu a loira fazendo o homem se aproximar mais.

Gaara que ouviu a voz da loira conversando com alguém sentiu o perigo no ar tirou os óculos e pegou a arma indo com cuidado para a sala onde a loira se encontrava, assim que entrou na sala viu Hidan apontando a arma para a loira sem pensar ele gritou.

_Larga a arma! _- Hidan se assustou mais foi esperto o bastante para agarrar Ino e faze-la de escudo.

_Quem é você?! És o Demônio de cabelos de fogo! _- gritou o homem apontando a arma para a cabeça da loira.

_Não...ele não é o Sasori... _- gritou a loira tentando acalmar a situação.

_Então que é ele? O irmão do diabo. _- falou ele encostando a arma na cabeça da loira.

_Solte a arma e a policial. _- repetiu Gaara mirando na cabeça do sujeito.

_Não Gaara...não atira. _- pediu a loira deixando o ruivo confuso. - _Hidan esse é meu amigo...Gaara não é o Sasori...Sasori não está aqui..._

_Não! _- gritou o homem demente. - _as vozes dizem que ele é do mal, dizem que ele é igual ao o outro demônio._

_Não é outro... _- tentou Ino mais uma vez mais o homem estava fora de si.

Gaara não sabia o que fazer atirava ou não atirava, Ino parecia calma e disse para não atirar, ela tentava convencer ele a largar.

_Só queremos fazer umas perguntas... _- falou a loira. - _depois vamos embora e te deixaremos em paz._

_O que querem saber? _- perguntou o homem afrouxando um pouco o braço onde segurava Ino.

_Onde esteve ontem a noite? _- perguntou Ino sem demora.

_Aqui, estive aqui rezando. _- respondeu o homem parecendo sincero.

_Sabe alguma coisa sobre o assassino do origami? _- agora foi Gaara que perguntou, o homem apertou mais Ino e olhou para o ruivo.

_Não sou o assassino. _- respondeu ele. - _Deus não gosta que mate seus anjos._

_Anjos? - _perguntou Gaara sem entender.

_As crianças são anjos...não tem maldade, são puras, só conhecem a maldade depois que crescem. _- falou o homem .

_Mais já tentou matar um menino... _- questionou o ruivo.

_As vozes disseram que ele era o anti-cristo, não posso deixar que o apocalipse comece. _- respondeu debilmente e começou a falar algo enrolado.

Ino olhava para Gaara que ainda mirava Hidan que estava soltando a loira lentamente então tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Ninguém viu como e quando Sasori chegou abriu a porta e logo atirou no homem que se dizia enviado de Deus. Este que pego de surpresa viu Sasori e mirou a arma para ele, mais seus sentidos estavam fracos e ele acabou atirando sem mira, mas a única pessoa que estava próxima e na sua frete era Ino que foi atingida no braço esquerdo.

_Ino! _- gritou Gaara guardando a arma e indo socorrer a loira que caia no chão.

_Demônio... _- gritou Hidan antes de ser atingido novamente por mais duas vezes seguidas por Sasori.

Gaara viu Sasori liquidar Hidan sem nenhum receio ou culpa, quando o homem caído parou de espirar o ruivo guardou a arma e se virou para Gaara que segurava Ino que havia desmaiado.

_O que você fez? _- perguntou Gaara olhando para Sasori que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

_Ora pensei que estava obvio, salvei sua vida. _- respondeu ele se aproximando dos dois, se agachou e pegou a loira dos braços do agente do FBI. - _Vou leva-la para um hospital, chame a ambulância ou então a policia._

Gaara não disse nada apenas viu o ruivo se afastar com a loira em seus braços sem muita delicadeza, olhou em volta e foi ver se Hidan estava vivo, ao se aproximar viu que ele ainda respirava fracamente se agachou e tentou estancar o sangue, pegou o celular e discou o numero da ambulância.

_Preciso de uma ambulância urgente, homem baleado estou no bairro Kin Huan, Rua Arkiro nº123 quarto andar apartamento 34B. _- falou as informações e desligou o telefone olhou novamente para o homem deitado no chão.

_Ele é do mal..._- falou Hidan com dificuldade. - _ele não quer...não quer ajudar...e...ele é amigo dele..._

_Quem? Quem é amigo dele? _- perguntou sem entender.

_Aquele...aquele de...ele...ele não quer achar o culpado...ele...cuidado..._- foram as ultimas palavras do homem pois ele havia morrido.

Gaara não esperou a ambulância chegar e saiu de lá atrás de Ino e Sasori, tinha que ver como a loira estava se sentia culpado por não ter feito nada, o tempo havia fechado e as nuvens de chuva já dava sinal que iria chover mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 0503/11  
>15:50 da tarde.<strong>

**_"Droga de tempo mal parou de chover já vem mais chuva"_**

Pensou Nagato enquanto dirigia para casa depois de ter ido ao mercado depois daquele episodio logo cedo, não havia conseguido nada além de aborrecimento. Parou o carro na entrada do prédio e esperou o portão metálico abrir lentamente, era um prédio antigo de três andares, morava no segundo onde também era seu escritório. Chegando no apartamento foi aguardar as compras que havia feito, enquanto guardava tentava pensar no próximo passo para a investigação, quem seria a próxima pessoa que teria que procurar.

**_"Acho que por hoje já chega, não aguento mais essa chuva, vou tomar um banho quente e dormi antes que fique doente"_**

Pensou indo para o quarto onde havia o banheiro até o telefone tocar e lhe tirar do seu trajeto indo atender de má vontade.

_Detetive Nagato? _- atendeu no terceiro toque.

**_AlÔ...é...e...sou eu Konan. _**- a voz feminina o fez sorrir, será que ela tinha resolvido ajudar?

_Como está sra. Konan? _- perguntou tentando parecer natural.

**_Bem...é que me disse para ligar se eu lembrasse de algo. _**- falou ela meio rouca.

_Sim...está disposta a ajudar agora? _- quis saber.

**_Não sei se posso ajuda-lo, mas...eu não suporto em pensar que o assassino do meu filho ainda está solto por ai fazendo mais vitimas..._**- respondeu com a voz chorosa.

_Certo, o que você lembra? - _perguntou pegando um papel e caneta.

**_Não, não pelo telefone, poderia me encontrar em algum lugar? Ou posso passar ai em seu escritório. _**- ele respirou e concordou afinal se tinha chances de alguma pista faria qualquer coisa.

_Está bem, o endereço é o que se encontra no cartão que te dei, estarei esperando. _- desligou o telefone e rumou para o banheiro.

Tomado banho e arrumado Nagato foi preparar algo para comer quando terminou notou que já estava a noite e havia começado a chover novamente, se sentou atrás da mesa que havia na sala , onde era seu escritório. Pegou uma pasta e a abriu onde tinha a ficha do filho de Konan, Ian Akira Gaako, leu e tentou ver alguma relação do assassino com a vitima, como todas as vitimas foi encontrado morto afogado em um terreno vazio. As batidas da porta o fez sobressaltar guardou os documentos e foi atender, Konan esperava do outro lado da porta tinha os cabelos molhados por causa da chuva e o casaco com respingos.

_Sra. Gaako. _- falou Nagato quando dava passagem para a mulher entrar no apartamento.

_Só Konan por favor. _- respondeu ao entrar e ir até o meio da sala. - _Gaako é sobre nome do pai de Ian._

_Desculpa. _- se desculpou indo até a mesa onde trabalhava, observava a mulher. - _disse que tem alguma coisa par mim..._

_Quando o pai de Ian sumiu...um dia depois que meu...filho morrer, ele recebeu uma carta, não vi de quem era ele não me mostrou, saiu durante a madrugada e desapareceu. _- falava Konan com a voz fraca. - _depois de um tempo achei esse envelope._

A mulher tirou da bolsa um envelope branco mediano e entregou ao Nagato que pegou o envelope e analisou, havia sido impresso em uma maquina de escrever antiga e era endereçada para o marido da mulher, se o fosse o assassino que tivesse mandado aquela carta não sabia dizer, mais apenas o envelope era inútil.

_Isso ajudará em alguma coisa? _- perguntou a mulher parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

_Sim...qualquer coisa é de grande ajuda. _- mentiu o detetive. - _a carta que havia no envelope sumiu? _- ela afirmou com a cabeça. - _e você não sabe do que se trata?_

_Não ele simplesmente sumiu sem dizer para onde ia. _- falou ela desesperada. - s_erá que ele também...?_

_Não sei lhe dizer, não passou nada no noticiário. _- falou Nagato se sentando na cadeira observou a mulher. - _obrigado por trazer isso, pode ser de grande ajuda._

_Certo...sr. Nagato eu queria te pedir uma coisa. _- falou a mulher se aproximando da mesa e se sentando na cadeira de frente a mesa.

_Se eu puder te ajudar. _- respondeu ele dando um leve sorriso.

_Quero lhe ajudar nas investigações. _- revelou a mulher fazendo o detetive rir.

_Isso não é brincadeira sra. _- respondeu fazendo ela ficar brava.

_Quem disse que estou brincando? Quero ajudar a pegar esse desgraçado que matou meu filho. Quero saber quem é. _- respondeu a mulher brava.

_Sei que quer, mais isso não é para qualquer um, não sabe nem por onde começar. _- foi a resposta dele, ela o encarou e se levantou.

C_erto...já que o senhor não quer minha ajuda então acho que isso não te ajudará em nada. _- falou a mulher pegando o envelope que estava sobre a mesa e foi guardando na bolsa.

_Hei espere... _- falou Nagato se levantando.

_Não, se o senhor não me deixar te ajudar nas investigações o envelope ficará comigo, caso deixe pode ficar com ele. _- falou decidida.

Nagato ficou encarando a mulher em sua frente com uma certa raiva e admiração, ela apesar de apareça de forte era frágil por dentro. O que iria fazer precisava daquele envelope para ajudar nas investigações mas não podia ter que levar Konan para onde quer que ele fosse.

_Então senhor Nagato, o que me diz? _- pressionou a mulher.

**"****_Droga, sei que vou me arrepender de aceitar mais não vejo outra saída.!"_**

_Certo. _- ela emboçou um sorriso de vitória o que fez ficar mais irritado. - _Mas terá que me obedecer em tudo!_

_OK, só me dizer o que fazer, que eu faço sem questionar. _- respondeu devolvendo o envelope sorrindo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Essa é tirada de um jogo de vídeo game do PS3 Heavy Rain...(muito bom por sinal XD)<br>Espero que tenham gostado...^^ até**_


	4. Suspeitos

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4 Suspeitos<strong>_

**Domingo 06/03/11  
>10:00 da manhã.<strong>

Gaara andava de um lado para o outro na pequena sala improvisada na delegacia de Konoha, depois do episodio de ontem onde Ino havia sido baleada Sasori havia ordenado que ele ficasse na delegacia, mais era impossível se sentia culpado por a mulher ter sido baleada. Decidido pegou as chaves do carro e saiu da delegacia em direção a garagem ao entrar no carro pegou o celular e discou o numero recém adicionado na agenda.

**_Telefone fora de área... _**- desligou irritado sem ligar novamente deu a partida no carro e foi em direção a casa da loira.

O dia como sempre estava chovendo irritado por todos os dias ser tão molhados, andando pelas ruas dirigindo sem pressa voltou ao caso que tanto tirava o sono. 10 vitimas e nenhum suspeito preso Hidan estava morto, mesmo que ele fosse um suspeito estava claro que não era ele o assassino. Parou não muito longe da entrada do prédio onde a loira morava desligou o carro e pegou a arma que estava no porta luvas quando ia sair reparou Sasori saindo do prédio, por algum motivo achou melhor esperar o ruivo ir. Observou o homem enquanto ele olhava para todos os lados e discava algo no celular, segundos depois conversou com alguém e desligou não demorou muito um carro preto parou em frente o homem e ele entrou no lugar do carona.

_O que será que ele é? _- se perguntou depois do carro ter partido.

Desceu do carro e caminhou em direção ao apartamento tocou a campainha e esperou, ainda meio preocupado pelo fato de Sasori ter um estranho poder em volta da loira.

_Esqueceu alguma coisa Sasori? _- a voz da loira o fez prestar atenção, não gostou do modo como ela falou.

_Sou o Agente Gaara. _- revelou o ruivo - _Vim ver como você está._

_Ah...hm...pode subir. _- houve um trec e a porta do prédio se abriu Gaara entrou sem demora.

O prédio havia apenas três andares e não havia elevador subiu as escadas sem saber ao certo qual seria o apartamento da loira, ao alcançar o terceiro andar viu a loira parada na porta de um dos apartamentos, ela usava um roupão roxo seu braço onde havia sido atingida pela bala estava imobilizado.

_Como se sente? _- perguntou o ruivo ao se aproximar.

_Bem, apenas chateada por estar afastada uns dias do trabalho. _- revelou a mulher. - _quer entrar?_

_Não, apenas vim vê se estava bem mesmo. _- falou ele sem jeito. - _vejo que esperava outra pessoa._

_Sasori acabou de sair daqui, ele veio me dar uma ajuda. - _falou a loira sorrindo.

_Certo então vou indo, preciso tentar achar alguma coisa que nos ajude a investigação. _- a loira suspirou e sorriu novamente.

_Se achar algo me avise, se eu poder ajuda-lo. _- ele afirmou com a cabeça e foi embora irritado com ele mesmo.

**Segunda- Feira 07/03/11  
>04:00 da madrugada.<strong>

A chuva caia pesadamente sobre a cidade deixando-a deserta, os trovões era o único barulho que quebrava o silencio mortal do apartamento de Hinata. Deitada sobre o sofá havia pegado no sono no meio do filme, abriu os olhos e notou que a Tv estava fora do ar se levantou preguiçosamente e a desligou com o controle remoto. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 4:00 da manhã respirou fundo e se levantou, estava apenas de calçinha e uma blusa de alça. Hinata tinha cabelos longos negros e os olhos perolados, quase que angelical andou pela sala e foi até a cozinha, preparou um chá e tomou sem presa, a chuva ainda castigava a cidade.

_Nunca mais vai parar de chover? _- perguntou pra si mesma, não aguentava mais aquele tempo.

Depois do chá resolveu tomar um banho quente para poder tentar voltar a dormi, no banheiro ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair livremente enquanto tirava as peças de roupa, despida entrou no chuveiro e tentou relaxar deixando a água quente relaxar o corpo. Não demorou muito até ela ouvir um barulho, desligou o chuveiro e esperou. Saindo do banheiro se enxugou e se vestiu novamente saindo do banheiro olhou em volta. Estava tudo como sempre andou com cuidado até a cozinha e viu a porta da geladeira aberta.

_Não lembro de ter deixado aperta. _- falou pra si se aproximando da geladeira e fechando.

Assim que fechou a porta ouviu outro barulho vindo da sala, se agachou e se escondeu debaixo da mesa, viu então alguém entrar na cozinha, usava um calça preta, congelou ao notar que quem quer que fosse estava armado. Esperou a pessoa se afastar o bastante e correu para a sala indo em direção a porta de saída, quando ia abrir alguém a puxou pra trás fazendo cair de costas no chão.

_Ah SOCORRO! _- berrou Hinata se debatendo enquanto o segundo homem a segurava.

_Caladinha boneca. _- falou o homem segurando-a pela garganta.

Ele a puxou com força e a atirou no sofá, Hinata bateu no sofá e escorregou no chão, vendo uma chance tentou sair correndo indo para a cozinha, antes que pudesse pegar algo para se defender o outro homem já a puxara pelo cabelo a jogando em cima da mesa.

_Mais que gata selvagem. _- falou o homem segurando pelo pescoço apertando-o.

Hinata de todos os jeitos tentava se soltar, chutava, batia mais cada vez mais o homem apertava fazendo-a sufocar, então sentiu as mãos do homem passar pelo seu corpo então tudo ficou escuro.

_NÃOOOOOOOO! _- Hinata despertará gritando no sofá.

Estava soando e tremia de medo olhou ao redor e notou que estava deitada no sofá, a Tv ligada fora do ar, olhou para o relógio e viu que era 5:00 horas da manhã.

_Outro pesadelo... _- falou tremendo dos pés a cabeça. - _Droga, preciso sair daqui._

**Segunda-Feira 07/03/11  
>10:30 da manhã.<strong>

Itachi estava sentado na sala de espera do seu psicólogo esperando o Dr. Lenus, depois de alguns minutos a sala do consultório abriu e saiu uma mulher loira de roupas elegantes logo em seguida um homem de uns 40 anos com jaleco branco apareceu ao ver Itachi sorriu e o mandou entrar.  
>A sala era grande em um canto havia a mesa onde ficava o doutor, em outro canto tinha sofá de couro e varias estantes com muitos livros, não muito distante havia um sofá parecido com uma cama de medico e vários computadores todos ligados Itachi se sentou na cadeira de frente ao medico.<p>

_Pensei que não o veria mais. _- iniciou o medico.

_Também pensei que não iria vim. _- falou sem jeito.

_E o que devo a sua consulta? _- perguntou o medico observando Itachi.

_Eu...não sei...talvez isso seja perda de tempo. _- falou o homem irritado se levantando indo em direção a porta.

_Espere Itachi -_ o homem parou sem abrir a porta. - _talvez se você me contar, talvez possa ajuda-lo._

_Ninguém pode me ajudar. _- falou voltando para a cadeira.

_Talvez não, não se você não deixar. _- ele encarou o medico e respirou. - _Sei que é difícil Itachi aceitar a perda de alguém querido..._

_Eu sou o culpado! Eu matei Jason. _- as palavras saíram quase que sufocadas.

_Ninguém teve culpa Itachi, o que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade. Mas tem que deixar o passado para trás, tem que começar a prestar atenção no presente. _- esperou o homem dirigir as palavras e voltou a falar. - _Como está Shun?_

Itachi encarou o doutor sem entender o medico apenas sorriu esperou, Itachi esperou e pensou nas palavras com cuidado.

_Ele está bem. _- respondeu apenas.

_Como anda o relacionamento dos dois? _- questionou novamente.

_Fraco... _- respondeu verdadeiramente.

_Ele sente sua falta Itachi, ele precisa de um pai que vive no presente e não no passado. _- o medico se levantou e se aproximou dos computadores. - _Venha aqui Itachi, vou conectar esses fios em você e mostrarei umas imagens, você me dirá o que parece para você._

Itachi fez o que foi pedido e tentou relaxar as imagens apareceram , era manchas negras com alguma forma, mas cada uma mostraria algo na maquina, quando terminou as 5 imagens o doutor escreveu em sua ficha e encarou o paciente.

_Seu celebro ainda tem traumas, ele ainda está tentando entender o que aconteceu, há coisas que você vê que mostra que está com medo, sente medo de não conseguir proteger Shun, como aconteceu com Jason. _- explicou o doutor. - _Como disse, tente reatar a amizade de Shun, tente deixar o passado no passado._

**Segunda-feira. 07/03/11**

**12:30 manhã.**

Gaara tinha acabo de chegar na delegacia e já foi para sua sala improvisada, lá tentou arranjar alguma pista, o resultado das amostra da marcas de pneus que havia encontrado no local do ultimo assassinato iria chegar dentro de uma semana até lá não teria nada. Havia outra coisa também com Ino machucada ela estaria fora de ação e ele não iria poder fazer nada, ainda tinha que ver mais um dos suspeitos mais não sabia onde iria encontra-lo.

_Então parece que serei seu novo parceiro. _- falou Sasori entrando na pequena sala.

_Não preciso de uma babá 24 hora por dia. _- respondeu o ruivo nada amistoso.

_Acha que gosto da ideia que vou ter que seguir para onde for? _- rebateu Sasori indo se sentar em uma cadeira.

O ruivo observou o tenente a sua frente não entendia muito bem mas não gostava dele, algo nele soava como falso, seria ele um policial corrupto? Isso não era de se estranhar afinal em qualquer lugar sempre há corrupção.

_Então...agente do FBI, o que temos? _- perguntou ele de uma forma sarcástica.

_Preciso ir atrás desse homem. _- respondeu Garra apontando para a foto em cima da mesa.

Sasori olhou a foto que estava sobre a mesa e por um instante ele sentiu a tensão sobre seus ombros, Maicon Links era sem sobra de duvida um fora da lei, mas Sasori sabia que ele não era o assassino e sim um traficante que dava lucros para o tenente.

_Quer ir falar como esse homem? _- perguntou Sasori com um sorriso.

_Sim, ele se encaixa no perfil do assassino. _- respondeu Gaara encarando o colega de profissão.

_Ele não é o assassino, ele é traficante. - respondeu ele se levantando, Gaara podia notar como Sasori_ havia ficado apreensivo. - _Mas se isso for ajudar as investigações, então...vamos?_

Gaara dirigia pelas ruas de Konoha tentando achar alguma ligação entre os assassinatos, Sasori estava ao seu lado como se estivesse a passeio, realmente não gostava desse sujeito, sabia que ele conhecia o tal Maicon de alguma forma. Havia parado de chover mas ainda estava um tempo úmido e o vento era frio quando Gaara estacionou o carro no meio fio da avenida onde o tal sujeito trabalhava.

_Escuta eu converso com o cara. _- falou Sasori serio.

_Pensei que você sabia que ele não era o assassino. _- comentou o ruivo dando um sorriso.

_Fique fora disso, eu cuido dele Ok.? _- falando isso saio do carro deixando Gaara pra trás.

Sabia que havia algo nisso e como ele não confiava no outro pegou sua arma e colocou em sua cintura e saiu do carro. Sasori avançou em direção a uma pequena lanchonete onde havia varias pessoas ali tomando café, entre elas estava Maicon, Gaara o reconheceu pelo tamanho e pelo cabelo, preto com uma falha no lado direito.

_E ai Maicon... _- falou Sasori se aproximando.

O homem estava de costas quando ouviu seu nome se virou lentamente, deu um sorriso e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém ele parou e notou Gaara vindo em sua direção, o traficante esperto supôs que Sasori tinha quebrado o trato, então esperou o ruivo se aproximar mais para agir.

_O que eu disse... _- começou Sasori mais já era tarde Maicon atacou o copo com café quente sobre o rosto do ruivo e saiu correndo.

_Parado ai! _- gritou Gaara inutilmente e assim correndo atrás do homem.

Como havia parado de chover a quantidade de pessoas na rua era maior, Gaara corria sem perder de vista do suspeito que apesar de ter muitos obstáculos estava quase escapando, por onde ele passava empurrava as pessoas fazendo-as cair, Gaara tinha mais cuidado. Maicon vendo que o ruivo estava quase lhe alcançando entrou no mercado municipal, e lá tinha mais gente foi empurrando todos e tudo que via pela frente, passou perto de onde havia os mercadores de peixes e puxou o gele que conservava a temperatura atirando no chão, Gaara escorregou e caiu mas logo se pós de pé e continuou a perseguição.

Maicon então no frigorífico e se escondeu atrás de uma pedaço enorme de carne, Gaara que havia ficado um pouco pra trás não havia percebido e quando passou por ele Maicon atacou fazendo o ruivo cair. Colocando-se de pé tentou bloquear o soco do homem, então passaram a lutar, Gaara que há muito tempo não tinha tanta ação estava levando a pior, caído com o rosto encharcado de seu próprio sangue, sentiu que iria morrer ali, Maicon havia pego um dos ferro que pendurava as carnes.

_Até logo cabelo de fogo. _- quando foi atingir o ruivo, Sasori atirou no meio das costa do traficante.

Com o som dos tiros as pessoas saíram correndo e gritando, Gaara vendo que o homem havia largado o ferro, se levantou com cuidado e pode ver que Maicon estava morrendo, com as mãos onde havia sido atingido tentando estancar o sangue que corria do buraco da bala.

_P..porque... _- perguntou-se caindo de cara no chão morto.

_Mais que merda. _- Sasori falou se aproximando, Gaara o encarou chocado.

_Porque o matou? _- perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

_Acho que era obvio não? Ele iria te matar. _- falou o ruivo se agachado perto do morto e procurando algo em seus bolsos.

_Mais...droga...ficamos sem a pista. _- falou Gaara irritado.

_Relaxa, ele não iria ajudar em nada. _- falou Sasori ainda revirando os bolsos do morto. - _droga cadê a porra da carteira?_

Gaara não disse nada apenas deu as costas e voltou para o carro, ligou para a ambulância e esperou Sasori voltar, a chuva havia recomeçado a cair.

**Segunda-feira. 07/03/11**

**18:00 da tarde**

Já estava escuro quando Nagato saiu de seu apartamento e indo em direção as escadas, havia uma pista e precisava checar, assim que alcançou o hall de entrado do prédio notou que Konan havia chegado naquele momento e entrado no prédio.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou Nagato surpreso.

_Ora vim te ajudar, lembra que havia combinado? _- respondeu a mulher sem importância.

_Certo... _- falou cansado. - _Vamos temos que fazer uma visitinha._

_Para quem? _- perguntou a mulher seguindo o homem.

_Dadeira Son. _- respondeu parando em frente ao carro que estava estacionado em frente ao prédio.

_Dadeira Son? Mais o que ele tem haver com isso? _- perguntou enquanto ele abria o carro, já dentro ele respondeu.

_Há um mês ele foi acusado de tentativa de assassinato. _- explicou o homem. _- ele pegou um garoto de rua e o levou até um terreno abandonado... _- relatou o homem enquanto dirigia. - _e amarrou as mãos do garoto para trás, e o jogou em um buraco onde devido a chuva foi enchendo._

_Que horror... _- exclamou Konan.

_Uma mulher viu e chamou a policia, ele logo foi preso porém o pai dele é rico, e conseguiu sair sem nenhuma punição. _- falou o homem serio.

_E o garoto? Ele está bem? _- quis saber.

_Sim...mais foi por pouco. _- respondeu Nagato. - _está tendo uma pequena festa na mansão Son, e é para lá que estava indo, preciso conversar com Dadeira._

_Acha que ele pode ser o verdadeiro assassino? _- perguntou a mulher com esperanças.

_Não...mas ele pode saber quem é. _- falou parando o carro em frente a enorme portão. - _Termos que tomar cuidado, Dadeira é muito esperto e sádico._

_C..certo. _- respondeu a mulher nervosa.

**_"Droga, não deveria ter trazido ela."_**

Saíram do carro e foram para a porta onde havia dois seguranças, eles olharam para os dois e nada fizeram, então entraram na mansão lá dentro havia muitas pessoas, jovens bêbados ou drogados, a musica era alta e havia mais quatro seguranças espalhados pelo local.

_Tem muito segurança. _- falou Nagato perto de Konan. - _Vamos nos separar e ver o que conseguimos._

_Certo. _- falando isso a mulher saiu de perto dele e foi andando pela casa.

Nagato olhou cuidadosamente em volta para ver se encontrava o dono da casa, havia gente caída pelo chão, pessoas vomitando ou simplesmente "doidonas" uma típica festa de viciados. Nagato se aproximou da mesa onde havia bebidas o cara que servia fazia malabarismo com as garrafas.

_Vai querer alguma coisa senhor? _- perguntou o homem.

_Um Wisk. _- pediu e então observou o jovem. - _Obrigado._

_Nada... _- respondeu o jovem agora preparando outra bebida.

_Sabe onde posso encontrar o dono da festa? _- perguntou ele depois de tomar sua bebida.

_Hm...Dadeira fica lá em cima, chamou umas dançarinas e as levou pro andar de cima, sabe ele não gosta de ficar onde tem muita gente. _- respondeu o jovem, Nagato sorriu e então voltou para a entrada.

Olhou a escada e notou que havia dois seguranças ali, então como se fingisse de bêbado foi em direção a escada, logo os dois seguranças o barrou.

_Sai fora velho, aqui não pode entrar. _- respondeu um deles.

_Preciso...sabe ir ao banheiro. _- respondeu Nagato fingindo-se de bêbado.

_Ali há um banheiro...suma daqui. _- respondeu o segurança empurrando Nagato em direção ao banheiro.

Nagato entrou no banheiro e esperou fingindo estar usando, precisava de um plano para subir até onde Dadeira estava, saindo do banheiro procurou por Konan pela casa a encontrou encostada em uma parede pensativa.

_Tudo bem? _- perguntou ao se aproximar, ela deu um sorriso fraco.

_Sim...é que como pode? Esses jovens tem tudo que poderia querer e joga fora sem pensar. _- falou ela vendo dois garotos cheirar pó.

_Infelizmente a vida é assim. _- respondeu ele olhando-a com pena. - _Achei ele...mas não vai ser fácil falar com ele._

_Porque? _- ele apontou os dois seguranças e ela entendeu. - _Certo, fique atento._

_O que vai fazer? _- ela sorriu e foi em direção as escadas.

Nagato ficou ali observando enquanto ela começava a dançar em frente ao guardas, ela então abriu dois botões da blusa deixando quase os seios expostos, então começou a dançar chamando atenção dos dois seguranças que logo ficaram animados, então ela olhou para Nagato e deu uma pisca de olho e então fingiu desmaia.

**_"É agora."_**

Passou pelos os guardas sem ser visto e correu escada acima, havia varias portas. Mais uma porta dupla chamou a sua atenção e caminhou até ela quando abriu viu que tinha acertado. A sala era ampla e havia duas mesas de bilhar, uma enorme Tv colada na parede estava ligada. Em frente um sofá de couro preto e lá estava Dadeira e mais duas mulheres.

_O que faz aqui? Quem é você? _- perguntou o homem se levantando assustado.

_Melhor não se movimentar. _- respondeu Nagato tirando sua arma e apontando para o alvo.

_Acha que pode entrar aqui em minha casa e fazer o que quiser? _- perguntou o homem rindo.

Dadeira era o tipo de filhinho de papai, usava roupas de marcas, correntes de ouro, seus cabelos era loiro e cumpridos, deixava uma franja cair sobre o olho esquerdo.

_Só quero fazer umas perguntas, nada de mais. _- falou Nagato, Dadeira riu.

_Se é o caso do garoto, está perdendo seu tempo, a policia disse que sou inocente. _- respondeu o loiro rindo.

_Inocente? Ah claro, o que o dinheiro não faz. _- debochou o moreno. - _Porque fez isso? Sabe que tem um assassino de verdade fazendo essas coisas._

_Sim, sim eu sei. _- falou sem nenhuma emoção. - _apenas queria me divertir._

_Você quase matou o garoto! _- falou irritado Dadeira riu.

_Ninguém ia dar falta daquele moleque...ia? _- Nagato sentiu uma forte vontade de quebrar a cara daquele homem. - _Eu não ia mata-lo, apenas iria ver até que ponto ele chegaria..._

_CALA A BOCA. _- berrou Nagato. - _Acha que isso é divertido? Não sabe o que poderia ter causado. Você me da nojo._

_Olha como fala policial..._ - falou Dadeira rindo, os dois seguranças havia entrado na sala. - _não se esqueça que está em minha casa._

_Não vim pra prende-lo, não ainda...apenas queria saber se sabe alguma cosia sobre o assassino do origami. _- falou Nagato guardando a arma.

_Achou que eu poderia ser o assassino? _- perguntou ele rindo. - _bem que eu queria, mas devo admitir que invejo ele, afinal já são tantas vitimas e ainda ninguém sabe quem é ele._

_Você é doente. _- respondeu Nagato agora dando as costas ao loiro. - _perdi meu tempo vindo aqui..._

_Acha que vai sair assim tão simples? _- falou o loira dando um sinal para os guardas pegarem ele.

Nagato desviou do soco do segurança mais como ela dois contra um, acabou levanto o soco na barriga, passaram a lutar e Nagato levando a pior, não pela desvantagem numérica, mas por sua frágil saúde, apesar de ser um ótimo policial ele era um pouco doente, tinha asma e muito magro, quando viu que estava quase sendo morto pegou a arma e atirou acertando em cheio em um dos guardas, pego de surpresa o outro correu a se esconder então Nagato aproveitou sair dali o mais rápido possível. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e procurou Konan, mas a mulher não estava em nenhuma parte.

**_"Droga...onde ele se meteu?"_**

_Nagato! _- gritou uma voz feminina do lado de fora, então viu que ela estava com o carro.

_Garota esperta.. _- falou com pra si mesmo e correu em direção ao carro.

Os guardas abriram fogo contra eles mas nenhuma bala acertou, assim que Nagato entrou no carro Konan pisou no acelerador e foi embora. Tremia dos pés a cabeça mais sorria, havia conseguido salvar Nagato e sair ilesa.

_Não acredito que conseguimos! _- gritou feliz.

_Por pouco, pensei que você tinha sido pega. _- falou o homem tentando controlar a respiração.

_Depois que você subiu eu notei que os guardas havia sumido, então achei que seria melhor ter uma rota de fuga. _- explicou a mulher.

_Boa ideia. _- respondeu ele sorrindo fazendo ela sorrir também.

_E ai? Conseguiu alguma coisa? _- quis saber, ele então suspirou.

_Infelizmente nada que seja útil. _- respondeu ele seco - _Só confirmei o que já sabia, Dadeira é um louco._

_E porque a policia não o prende? _- ele riu.

_Quando se tem dinheiro, você pode comprar tudo e todos. _- respondeu ele fazendo ela suspirar.

_Canalhas...será que não existe policiais honesto? _- ele suspirou e encarou-a.

_São poucos, mas deve existir. _- ela deu um sorriso meio triste e continuou a dirigir.


	5. Real ou sonho?

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 <em>Real ou sonho?<em>

**Terça-feira 08/03/11  
>13:00 da tarde.<strong>

O dia estava estranho uma mistura de verão, outono, não estava chovendo mais as nuvens estavam carregadas e a qualquer momento poderia chover, Itachi estava em sua casa olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala. Ele havia ligado para Greice e pedido para ficar com o filho durante uma semana, não tinha conseguido busca-lo na segunda mais agora iria fazer o que o medico havia dito, tentaria ganhar a amizade de Shun novamente.

**_" Prometo que tentarei, não quero perde-lo como Jason." _**

Se levantou e foi até a janela e olhou para o céu apesar das nuvens negras ameaçarem a jogar mais chuva, ele iria com Shun ao parque.

Quando estava dando a hora de ir buscar o filho Itachi saiu de casa e foi até a garagem, entrou no carro e foi em direção a escola, chegou cedo e sentiu grato por isso, pelo menos uma vez na vida não deixaria Shun esperando. Quando o sinal tocou as crianças começaram a sair os pais recebiam os filhos alegres, o que despertou uma dor em Itachi, quanto tempo faz que não via aquele brilho no olhar do filho.

_Pai? _- a voz de Shun o trouxe de volta, ele sorriu.

_Olá campeão. _- falou sorrindo indo até o menino, ele sorriu. - _Vamos ao parque?_

_Parque? Podemos ir? _- perguntou o menino um pouco surpreso.

_Claro. _- Itachi pegou a mochila do garoto e eles foram ao parque perto da escola mesmo.

Havia muitas crianças ali brincando de pega-pega, jogando bola, usando os brinquedos do parque. Os pais ficavam ali sentados observando os filho e conversando entre eles, Shun foi até um banco e se sentou. Itachi o observou, o filho andava com a cabeça baixa o que deixou o moreno triste.

**_"Como posso fazer Shun sair dessa?" _**

_Shun quer brincar na gangorra? _- perguntou o pai, o menino levantou a cabeça e concordou.

Shun usava um casaco verde escuro e calças bege, enquanto ele ia para o brinquedo Itachi olhou para mochila do filho, lá estava o bumerangue de Jason, um dor atravessou no peito, Shun sempre o carregava. Itachi foi até lá e pegou o brinquedo Shun que havia voltado para perto do banco ficou olhando o pai.

_Sabe jogar isso? _- perguntou ele olhando para o filho que negou com a cabeça.

Itachi sorriu e então jogou, o bumerangue voou pelo ar como um pássaro, depois de ir até um ponto ele fez a curva e voltou para Itachi que o pegou sem nenhum problema. Shun que observava estava sorrindo, e pela primeira fez Itachi sentiu o filho de volta.

_Venha...vou te ensinar. _- o menino correu até o pai que o ensinou a atacar.

Não era muito mais já era o começo, Shun ria de uma forma contida e Itachi sorria, talvez o Dr. Lenus tivesse certo, ele ainda tinha um filho tinha que esquecer o passado, esquecer que fora desatento, sabia que jamais iria se perdoar mas poderia tentar esquecer, pelo menos na frente de Shun, para assim os dois voltarem a ser como antes.

_Veja pai, eu conseguir. _- falou Shun quanto atacou o brinquedo.

_Muito bem... _- o som do trovão quebrou aquele momento, Itachi olhou para o céu e viu que as nuvens agora estavam mais escuras. - _Acho melhor agente ir..._

_Posso...posso ir no carrossel? Só uma vez? _- pediu Shun quase que sussurrando, Itachi sorriu.

_Certo, vou comprar o bilhete. _- falou ele indo com o filho para onde havia o enorme carrossel.

Itachi sorriu e foi em direção a cabine onde vendia os bilhetes, então como se tivesse tomado um soco, ele parou sua cabeça começou a doer, e de tanta dor ele teve que se agachar, então tudo rodou, as vozes ficaram longe e tudo apagou.  
>Quando ele abriu os olhos ele podia ver algumas pessoas ao seu lado preocupadas, com dificuldade ele se levantou e olhou ao redor.<p>

_Shun? _- chamou o filho.

_O senhor está bem? _- perguntou um homem ao seu lado.

_Sim...vocês viram meu filho? SHUN? _- gritou olhando agora para todos os lados e indo até o carrossel. - _Shun? Cadê você? _

Então como se o céu respondesse por ele começou a chover, Itachi correu pelo parque gritando pelo filho e nada, as pessoas estavam indo embora e Itachi não achava o filho.

_Shun? Pela amor de Deus! Shun! _- gritou tão alto que muitas pessoas o olharam estranhamente e saíram de perto.

**_"De novo não, cadê você Shun?"_**

Itachi correu novamente pelo parque e nada então correu até a escola, quem sabe ele tivesse voltado para escola, chegou lá e viu que estava fechada, tento abrir o portão mais estava trancado por fora, não tinha como ele entrar, desesperando ele correu para a casa, quem sabe o filho tivesse voltado para casa sozinho. Chegou lá e correu até o quarto do filho gritando toda hora e nem sinal do filho.

_Droga...Shun...onde está você! _- desceu até a sala e encontrou um envelope na mesa de frente a Tv.

Pegou o envelope que parecia ter sido escrito a maquina de escrever, estava endereçada a ele, pegou e abriu lá estava uma chave com o numero do armário da estação de trem 301, uma daqueles armários que deixamos algo que não podemos levar na viagem, Itachi tremeu o local era sempre lotado e ele tinha adquirido a síndrome do pânico. Havia apenas um bilhete.

**_" Até que ponto você iria para salvar alguém que você ama?"_**

Itachi amassou o bilhete e saiu correndo gritando pelo filho, seja o que for isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ele, não novamente.

**Terça-Feira 08/03/12  
>20:15 da noite.<strong>

Havia começado a chover novamente e isso já estava deixando Gaara irritado, não tinha conseguido nada além de mais uma morte. Sasori havia matado outro suspeito e como sempre ficou sem nenhuma pista. Sentado no seu escritório improvisado ficou mexendo com seu óculos ARN, tentando de alguma forma conseguir novas informações.

_Droga...não há nada que posso fazer... _- falou irritado se levantando, isso estava deixando estressado, porque aquele homem insistia em fazê-lo perder tempo?

Gaara saiu da sala e foi até o bebedor pegou um copo de água e encheu logo levou até a boca em bebeu a água, olhou em direção a mesa de Sasori ele estava lá, sentado com os braços cruzados e havia um homem sentado na cadeira a sua frente, o homem parecia alterado, então Gaara se aproximou.

_Então Itachi Uchiha... _- ouviu Sasori falar. - _Me conte o que aconteceu..._

_Eu já contei, será que ninguém vai fazer nada?! _- perguntou o homem gritando, Gaara que já estava perto interviu.

_Calma senhor. _- falou o ruivo, Sasori o olhou irritado. - _Por favor, relate novamente o que aconteceu?_

_Meu filho Shun... _- o moreno começou a fala olhando para Gaara. - _desapareceu._

_Como? Quando? _- questionou o ruivo.

_Depois da escola levei ele para o parque de diversão, perto da escola mesmo, agente estava se divertindo, então ele me pediu para ir no carrossel..._- falou Itachi dando uma pausa. - _então eu fui comprar o bilhete e...e..._

_E o que aconteceu Sr. Uchiha? _- perguntou Sasori com uma voz cansada.

_Eu sentir uma forte dor de cabeça...e...quando estava melhor olhei em volta e não vi mais Shun. _- falou o moreno encarando os policiais.

_Sr. Você toma algum remédio? _- perguntou Sasori fazendo Itachi encara-lo.

_O que isso tem haver? Meu filho sumiu! _- respondeu o homem.

_Acontece senhor, que como você disse foi depois que saiu da escola, e isso seria por voltas das 2 ou 3 da tarde... _- começou Sasori. - _e porque só agora foi dar queixa na policia?_

_Porque...e..eu estava procurando ele...e...achei poderia acha-lo... _- falou ele confuso.

_Quais as roupas que ele usava Sr. Uchiha? _- perguntou Gaara.

_Um blusão verde escuro...e uma calça bege. _- respondeu o homem, Gaara olhou para Sasori que sorria.

_Bem senhor por hora isso é tudo, vamos colocar duas viaturas a procura do seu filho. _- respondeu Sasori se levantando.

_Só isso? _- perguntou Itachi não acreditando.

_Por hora sim, vamos temos trabalho a fazer. _- com isso Itachi saiu dali e foi em direção a saída.

Gaara o observava e esperou ficar sozinho para perguntou a Sasori o que ele iria fazer.

_O obvio não? Vou pedir que procure a criança, mais sei que deve ser daqueles pais que não está nem ai para o filho. _- falou o ruivo voltando para sua mesa.

Itachi andou até a saída e lá encontrou Greice quando ela o viu se levantou preocupada, Itachi abaixou a cabeça, não iria suportar novamente aqueles olhos.

_Então? O que eles falaram? _- perguntou a mulher.

_Que vão colocar duas viaturas para procura-lo. _- respondeu o moreno.- _mas ele não colocaram muita fé._

_Oh meu Deus...acham que é esse assassino? _- Itachi a encarou e se arrependeu, pois nos olhos dela havia uma censura, que dizia que ele era culpado.

_Não...não falaram nada... _- respondeu ele tentando acalmar a mulher.

_Itachi como pode perde-lo de vista! Como pode? Falei para ter cuidado, de novo você perdeu nosso filho... _- falou a mulher chorando, Itachi nada disse apenas a segurou até estarem bem para ir embora.

Gaara estava em sua sala tentando novamente pegar alguma pista, mais não conseguia tirar Itachi da cabeça, seria o filho dele a nova vitima do assassino? Se fosse não tinham muito tempo, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, precisava pensar, e precisava de uma ajudinha.

Dez minutos depois estava ali parado em frente ao prédio onde Ino morava, tocou a campainha e logo que anunciou seu nome a porta se abriu e ele subiu. A loira estava com aparência melhor ainda como o braço imobilizado.

_Como está? _- perguntou ele assim que ele entrou no apartamento da loira.

_Louca para trabalhar. _- respondeu ela sorrindo. - _Mas acho que sua visita não é apenas para saber como estou._

_Parece que temos mais uma vitima. _- falou ele sem rodeios, ela então o encarou.

_Sasori não disse nada. _- falou a loira fazendo o ruivo a encarar, ela corou. - _ele...ele veio saber como estava._

_Sim claro. _- respondeu o ruivo irônico.

**_"Não á duvida, eles tem um caso"_**

Pensou irritado o ruivo enquanto olhava a loira, como ela poderia se envolver com alguém como Sasori, ele era do tipo de cara que faz tudo para conseguir o que quer, sem se importa com ninguém além de si mesmo, e Ino parecia de moça era difícil de amansar, como ela conseguia ter alguma coisa com Sasori, e porque?

_Então acha que pode ser a próxima vitima? _- perguntou ela tirando Gaara de seus pensamentos.

_Sim...afinal o garoto desapareceu do nada. _- respondeu o ruivo, a loira ficou pensativa.

_Mais se for o que podemos fazer? Sasori saber? _- novamente ela falou Sasori, seria que ela realmente gostava daquele cara.

_Quem se importa pelo que Sasori sabe, ou quer? Ele não deu a mínima para o assunto. _- revelou ele fazendo Ino balançar a cabeça.

_Típico dele._ - Gaara se levantou e passou a andar pela sala.

_Você conhece bem Sasori não? _- ela corou e ele teve certeza que eles tinham algo.

_Ele é meu chefe...e...eu devo minha vida há ele. _- aquela revelação fez Gaara parar.

_Como? Ele não me parece um cara que faz algo sem ser planejado. _- respondeu fazendo a loira se levantar.

_Não...tudo ele planeja, e se não sair como ele planejou coitado de quem estiver em seu caminho. _- falou a loira sem olhar para o ruivo.

_E por que ainda faz tudo que ele manda? Ninguém conhece ele de verdade? E esse Naruto? Ele não vê quem realmente Sasori é? _- perguntou ele se aproximando da loira, que ao olha-lo Gaara soube que ela tinha uma divida com o homem.

_Sempre quis ser uma pessoa que ajudasse as outras pessoas, queria me sentir útil. _- começou a falar. - _Meu pai era um alcoólatra e espancava minha mãe, toda vez que bebia chegava em casa e a batia, ela sempre me protegeu, a mim e ao meu irmão que tinha a mesma idade que eu. Enquanto agente crescia meu irmão criou um ódio mortal de meu pai, e quando tínhamos 15 anos o dia que meu pai bateu em minha mãe até ela ter que se levada as preces pro hospital, meu irmão foi o único que lutou..._- lagrimas escorria pelo rosto da loira. - _ele lutou contra meu pai, ele protegeu minha mãe...e eu...eu apenas me escondi. Então quando completei 18 anos decidir entrar na policia, em um dia teve uma denuncia de briga domestica, eu fui atender o chamado...quando cheguei era meu pai e meu irmão...eu...não sabia o que fazer, eu não podia prende-los, Sasori era meu parceiro ele conseguiu passa um pano nisso, meu irmão se fosse preso ele não sairia tão cedo, devido a vida que levava, desde então eu devo a Sasori isso...pois se não fosse por isso Akira estaria preso ou coisa pior..._

Gaara ouviu o relato e ficou quieto sabia que a loira era uma ótima policial, sentia uma raiva crescente de Sasori, como ele podia fazer isso, agora entendi o que ela fala.

_Ele te chantageia não é? _- perguntou o ruivo vendo a loira confirmar.

_Desculpa...e...eu não posso, não posso dizer não ele pode acabar com minha carreira. E ... isso é tudo que tenho, meu pai não me olha mais nos olhos, e meu irmão...ele nunca vai me perdoar. _- falou a loira olhando para o ruivo. - _Não posso deixar que isso aconteça._

_Não precisa ficar preocupada, eu não vou falar nada para ninguém. _- revelou o ruivo se aproximando da mulher. - _Mais acho que você deveria tentar sair dessa prisão._

_Eu tento, Naruto é um ótimo chefe, ele é honesto, e acredita que Sasori também é, se eu falar sobre o que ele faz, Sasori falaria de mim. _- Gaara então suspirou.

Não entendia mais dentro dele cresceu uma vontade de ajudar aquela mulher, o que era estranho para ele, nunca deixava o trabalho envolver com a vida pessoal, o que ela tinha de especial?

_Pode confiar em mim. _- falou por fim. - _Não irei falar nada._

_Obrigada... _- ela sorriu ele se segurou para não toca-la, queria enxugar aquelas lagrimas.

_Acho...melhor eu ir, preciso me concentrar no caso. _- mentiu ela sorriu.

_Obrigada de novo. _- ele deu um sorriso e foi embora deixando a loira dividida.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>10:00 da manhã.<strong>

**_E mais uma vez o Assassino do Origami ataca, dessa vez sua vitima é Shun Uchiha, filho do arquiteto Itachi Uchiha, a policia trabalha junto com o FBI a busca do garoto, se alguém viu esse menino entre em contato. _**

****Em todos os canais anunciava o que Itachi não queria acreditar, seu filho vitima de um serial Killer, porque? Sozinho em sua casa tentava de alguma forma achar seu filho, a chave que alguém havia lhe enviado ainda estava sobre a mesa, o que seria aquilo? Seria o assassino querendo brincar com seus sentimentos?

**_"Será eu o assassino?"_**

Devido aos seus pesadelos ultimamente Itachi estava confuso, se ele fosse o assassino, afinal ele já acordara duas vezes com uma figura de origami nas mãos. Foi até a janela da frente e notou que havia vários jornalistas ali esperando-o. Precisava sair ir para a estação de trem ver o que tinha naquele armário, o que seria que estava escondido ali, seria ele que tivesse colocado algo lá? Não se lembrava de nada.

_Preciso ir...tenho que sair... _- pegou o casaco e saiu pela porta de trás.

Pegou o carro e foi em direção a estação, ainda não estava chovendo o que acho melhor, sentia que aquela chuva seria um mau sinal. Assim que parou o carro no estacionamento respirou fundo, havia tempos que não frequentava local lotado pois ele tinha ataque de pânico.

_Por Shun..._- falou saindo do carro e indo em direção a estação.

Assim que entrou tentou respirar mais como se seus pulmões havia parado, a falta de ar quase o sufocou, mas ele resistiu, precisava passa pela estação para chegar no outro lado onde havia os cofres.

**_"Eu consigo...eu consigo..."_**

Então como se tudo tivesse paralisado as pessoas, as vozes pararam, tudo ficou preto em branco, todos parados no mesmo local. Itachi olhou em volta então um balão vermelho apareceu no meio da multidão, e a voz de Jason o chamou.

_Papai? Onde você esta? _- gritava a voz.

_JASON! _- gritou ele em resposta e deu um passo esbarrando em uma pessoa, assim que ele tocou na pessoa ela desmoronou.

Em pânico tentou andar para trás e mais pessoas desmoronou, havia muitas pessoas e todas cai ao seu toque, tentou sair do meio mais era impossível, então a voz de Jason continuava a chamar por ele, então quando tudo começou ficar embaçado, não consiga mais respirar, então tudo ficou preto.

_O senhor está bem? _- perguntou alguém.

Itachi abriu os olhos e viu que estava do outro lado da estação, estava agachado cobrindo a cabeça, um homem olhava para ele preocupado, Itachi se levantou e agradeceu, então havia conseguido atravessar.

_Droga...mais um pesadelo. _- falou ele ao se lembrar de Jason o chamado.

Do outro lado ele então entrou onde ficava os cofres e foi procurar o seu 301, sabia que tinha que havia as policia mais não entendi muito bem o que estava acontecendo, se por acaso fosse ele o assassino seria preso, precisava saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele. Assim que abriu o cofre seu coração parou, lá dentro havia uma caixa de sapato, ele a retirou e foi embora, precisava de um lugar calmo para abrir a caixa, não sabia o que tinha dentro, não podia deixar ninguém ver.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>12:00 da tarde.<strong>

A chuva caia novamente mais em apenas uma garoa fria, Nagato depois da pequena fuga da casa de Dadeira havia dado um tempo a suas investigações. Estava andando pela cidade a busca de uma loja onde o dono era teve o filho vitima do assassino. Assim que entrou na loja notou que não havia ninguém além do dono e ele.

_Seja bem vindo, o que posso ajuda-lo ? _- falou o senhor atrás do balcão.

_Sou Nagato detetive particular. _- se apresentou, viu que o homem parou de sorrir.

_O que queres? _- perguntou friamente.

_Queria apenas fazer umas perguntas... _- começou Nagato mais logo o senhor o cortou.

_Já contei tudo para a policia, e não adiantou nada, meu filho foi morto e até agora não vi ninguém sendo preso. _- respondeu o velho.

_Eu sinto muito, mas eu preciso de algumas respostas, há outra vitima Sr. _- insistiu Nagato.

_Se o senhor não tem nada a mais pra fazer, por favor saia da minha loja. _- respondeu ele nervoso, Nagato suspirou o velho não iria falar nada, foi perde de tempo.

_Certo estou indo... _- foi saindo da loja mais então lembrou que precisava comprar uma bombinha de ar, devido a asma. - _O senhor tem aquelas bombinhas para asma?_

_Sim...no ultimo corredor. _- respondeu ele de mau vontade.

Nagato sorriu e foi atrás do remédio, enquanto estava lá trás pode ouvir o sino da loja tocar, alguém havia entrado, achou o remédio pegou e foi indo em direção ao caixa mas parou quando ouviu o homem que acabara de entrar anunciar o assalto.

_Passa tudo o que tem no caixa! _- falou ele apontando arma para o velho.

_C...calma...não precisa disso... _- falou o velho tentando acalmar o ladrão.

_Cala a boca! Me da a merda do dinheiro velho! _- gritou o homem nervoso, Nagato se escondeu e foi se aproximando lentamente até o assaltante.

_Calma... _- falou o velho abrindo o caixa.

Então Nagato pegou o ladrão de surpresa e o acertou em cheio a cabeça fazendo cair desmaiado no chão, o velho começo a tremer.

_Melhor chamar a policia. _- falou Nagato para o velho, tirou do bolso sua antiga algema e prendeu o bandido. - _Assim ele não irá sair dessa._

_Obrigado...muito obrigado... _- falou o velho depois que ligará para a policia.

_Nada, pelo menos fiz algo. _- falou sorrindo então foi indo embora mas o velho o chamou.

_Quando meu filho Haja desapareceu...eu recebi uma carta. _- confessou o velho. - _nela tinha uma chave de um cofre na estação de trem, dentro do cofre havia essa caixa. _- tirou algo debaixo do balcão e colocou sobre ele, mostrando para Nagato. - _Não sei o que significa isso, mas não ajudou trazer meu filho de volta._

_Obrigado senhor... _- agradeceu Nagato pegando a caixa de sapato.

_Eu havia pedido a esperança, achando que não havia nada de bom por aqui, e o senhor acaba de mostrar que ainda há pessoas boas por aqui. _- revelou o velho.

Nagato agradeceu novamente e saiu com a caixa debaixo do braço, seria uma prova valiosa precisava estuda-la imediatamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português, sou péssima nisso, mas acho que da para entender...  
>Peço também desculpas para aqueles que conhece esse jogo e acham uma besteira a fic.<em>

_Espero que gostem..._

_Até o próximo ^~^/ _


	6. Provas

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 <em>Provas<em>

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>15:15 da tarde.<strong>

Gaara estava em sua sala olhando os documentos que estava em suas mãos, havia feito um relatório onde poderia ajudar nas investigações, tinha convocado Naruto e os outros policiais para uma reunião. Assim que a secretaria o chamou ele respirou fundo e foi, entrou na sala e cumprimentou o delegado.

_Podemos começar? _- perguntou Gaara.

_Sinta-se a vontade. _- falou Naruto se sentando e cruzando os braços.

_Bem com minhas análises feita esses dias conseguir descobrir que tipo de carro o assassino usa. _- revelou o ruivo alguns múrmuros foi ouvido. - _O Assassino é um homem com idade entre 35 a 40 anos, todas as vitimas até agora não há nenhuma ligação entre elas._

_Então porque ele as mata? _- perguntou um policial.

_A mente de um psicopata é muito difícil de entender, talvez por um trauma de infância, ou talvez por vingança há varias hipóteses. _- nesse momento a porta se abriu e Ino entrou, ela estava de volta ao trabalho.

_Desculpa... _- falou indo se sentar um pouco no fundo, Sasori a olhou e deu uma piscada para ela o que deixou Gaara irritado.

_Ele usa um Chevrolet Malibu 340, pelo menos foi as marcas de pneus que encontrei no local. _- falou ele. - _Havia mais de 100 suspeito, mas apenas 3 entravam no perfil do assassino. Dois já estão descartados...então sugiro que começamos a buscar por essas marcas aqui no mapa. _- apontou Gaara para o mapa que aparecia na parede, havia vários pontos em vermelho.

_O assassino mora perto pois é daí que ele consegue fugir sem ter problemas. _- revelou Gaara fazendo Sasori rir. - _Algo engraçado agente Sasori?_

_Sim...claro...você quer que agente procure por uma "zona" com mais de 1.500 habitantes? _- falou o ruivo irônico.

_Se tiver alguma ideia melhor, sugiro que fale para nos. _- respondeu Gaara controlando a raiva.

_Enquanto estamos perdendo tempo aqui, com essas bobagens, o garoto Uchiha está morrendo. _- falou Sasori fazendo Gaara rir.

_Como se você realmente se importasse com isso! _- respondeu o outro.

_O que está insinuando Agente Gaara? _- Sasori estava de pé e indo em direção a Gaara. - _Acha que não dou a mínima para isso?_

_É o que parece. _- Sasori então cerrou o punho e teria batido em Gaara se não fosse Naruto para-lo.

_Acalma-se vocês dois. _- pediu o loiro. - _Esse caso está deixando todos nervosos, eu sei, mas precisamos ter controle, ainda mais vocês dois._

_Desculpa... _- respondeu Gaara dando as costas ao Sasori.

_Quanto tempo acha que temos? _- perguntou Ino que até agora estava observando.

_O assassino ataca nos mês que há muita chuva, e como o garoto Uchiha desapareceu ontem, temos entr dias, se dermos sorte, mas se a previsão do tempo estiver certa, teremos apenas 2 dias. _- respondeu Gaara.

_Porque apenas 2 dias? _- perguntou Naruto.

_Quanto mais chover, menos horas de vida o garoto tem. _- respondeu.

Depois da reunião Ino foi atrás de Gaara que estava em sua sala, assim que entrou o ruivo deu um sorriso, ela estava melhor e podia dizer que estava até mais bonita.

_Como está o braço? _- perguntou o ruivo.

_Melhor...foi um ótimo trabalho hoje na reunião. _- falou ela fazendo ele sorrir.

_Seu amigo não concorda... _- ela fez uma careta.

_Bem...o que vamos fazer? Tem alguma ideia para onde ir? _- quis saber a loira.

_Pesquisei onde poderia encontrar o carro, sei que há muitos pela cidade, mas como disse o sujeito mora por perto. _- falou o ruivo, a loira sorriu.

_Então vamos? _- falou ela se virando.

_Vai comigo? _- quis saber o ruivo, ela então se virou e sorriu.

_Ainda sou sua parceira, pelo menos por enquanto. _- ele abriu a boca para falar mas ela o impediu. - _Pelo menos deixe eu ser útil para alguma coisa._

Gaara não falou nada mais aquelas palavras provocaram nele outro sentimento que não era nada em relação ao trabalho. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele seguiu a loira para onde tinha pista.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>15:30 da tarde.<strong>

Havia parado de chover e Nagato agradecerá aos céus, já não aguentava mais essa chuva. Depois de conseguir algumas pistas com o senhor da loja tinha que ir ver outra pista, Konan havia procurado ele mas ele conseguiu faze-la ficar em casa, não iria ajudar nada.

_Vejamos... _- falou Nagato olhando para o papel que estava em suas mãos.

Era o endereço de uma casa onde a ultima vitima do assassino morava, era em um bairro simples parou o carro em frente a pequena casa, assim que saiu do carro se arrepiou, o vento estava frio e forte.

_Droga, não vai demorar a chover novamente. _- falou indo em direção a casa.

Parecia que não tinha ninguém nenhum barulho era ouvido, então tocou a campainha e esperou. Bateu na porta duas vezes e ninguém atendeu, olhou pela janela e viu que não havia ninguém na sala, pode ouvir o choro de uma criança.

**_"Isso não está me cheirando muito bem." _**

Tentou abrir a porta mais estava trancada, então deu a volta na casa olhando pelas janelas, nenhum movimento, apenas o choro da criança, assim que encontrou a porta dos fundos forçou-a mais nem precisava de força estava aberta. Quando entrou na casa correu até o carrinho de bebe que tinha ali, uma pequena menina berrava assustada, Nagato tentou acalma-la, e por hora conseguiu olhou em volta, latas de cervejas estava espalhadas pelo chão, então seus olhos caíram sobre uma folha no meio da sala, se aproximou e leu.

**_Sinto muito saudades, não sei se posso suportar mais isso...por favor cuide de minha filha..._**

_Droga! _ - correu então para o quarto que estava vazio olhou em volta e viu que a porta do banheiro estava traçada. - _Sra. Marrison_

O som de água caindo o fez tentar abrir a porta, deu um chute e nada, respirou fundo e tentou novamente só na terceira tentativa conseguiu quebrar a porta e abri-la. Encontrou a mulher na banheira desmaiada, havia sangue na beira da banheira.

_Mais que droga. _- falou Nagato indo até a mulher e tentando acordar-la.

Fechou a torneira da banheira e a pegou no colo, estava pálida, havia pedido muito sangue. A levou para o quarto e a colocou na cama deu uma olhada no pulso da mulher onde havia um enorme corte.

_Preciso te levar para um hospital. _- falou ele tentando se afastar da mulher.

_Não...por favor... _- ele a encarou então suspirou e voltou para o banheiro a procurar de curativos.

Encontrou faixas e remédios os pegou e foi fazer o curativo na mulher, limpou o corte e viu que não tinha sido muito fundo, depois de estancar o sangue ele enfaixou o pulso dele.

_Vai ficar melhor. _- falou ele olhando a mulher que chorava.

_Eu...eu não aguento mais...eu não consigo. _- falou ela chorando, então o som do choro da criança a chamou para realidade. - _Emili..._

_Não, desse jeito não vai conseguir cuidar de sua filha, fique aqui eu cuido dela. _- falou ele se levantando e indo para sala.

Ao chegar lá viu que a criança chorava sem parar por causa da fralda suja, com nojo mais firme Nagato trocou a garotinha, depois a colocou novamente no berço mais ela ainda chorava.

_O que foi? Será que está doente? _- perguntou a si olhando a menina.

Então olhou em volta e viu que tinha uma mamadeira vazia perto da cômoda, foi para cozinha e encontrou outra mamadeira cheia sobre a pia, colocou para esquentar e voltou para a menina dando de mamar, quando a bebe tomou tudo, ele a fez a rotar e colocou-a para dormir.

_É para um detetive sou bom para essas coisas. _- falou rindo, e voltou para o quarto onde encontrou a mulher sentada na cama.

_Obrigada...eu... _- começou ela então ela parou.

_Sei que deve estar passando uma tremenda barra, mas não há ninguém para ajuda-la? _- perguntou Nagato.

_Não...meu marido Jarry sumiu depois...depois que Pean se foi, dias depois Jarry sumiu, me deixando sozinha com Emili. _- falou a mulher.

_Ele sumiu? Não deixou nada? Não disse nada? _- ela respirou.

_Apenas um celular, mas não é dele, nunca vi ele usar aquilo, e deve estar quebrado, tentei ligar mais não funciona. - _respondeu a mulher.

_Você ainda tem ele? _- ela disse que sim com a cabeça.

_Se quiser pode leva-lo, está em uma gaveta na sala. _- falou ela.

_Obrigado. Acho melhor você ligar para alguém vim te ajudar, algum parente próximo, quem sabe. _- ela concordou.

Nagato então foi atrás do celular que o achou na gaveta tentou ligar mais apenas ficou chiando, dando ultimo olhada na garotinha dormindo foi embora.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>16:00 da tarde.<strong>

Itachi havia alugado um quarto no primeiro motel que havia encontrado, lá dentro estava em uma batalha se abria ou não a caixa, havia voltado a chover sentia que aquilo seria um teste.

_Tenho que saber o que tem dentro da caixa. _- falou indo fechar a cortina e abrindo a caixa de sapato despejando o seu conteúdo sobre a mesa.

Dentro havia uma arma 4 figuras de origamis cada uma com um numero, um celular e um tipo de fita que encaixava no celular. Sentiu seu corpo retrair, uma arma o que aquilo queria dizer? Pegou-a e checou se estava carregada, o pente da arma tinha apenas 1 bala.

_O que é isso? _- pegou o origami com o numer abriu, de lá caiu um cartão.

**_Está preparado para colocar a prova seu amor pelo seu filho? Rua Av. Konuai n° 235 Garagem do Packus._**

_O que é isso? _ - deixando de lado pegou o celular e a fita colocando.

Assim que ligou o aparelho demorou um pouco até aparecer a imagem de Shun, ele estava preso em algum tipo de gaiola no ar livre, devido a chuva ela estava enchendo.

_Pai? Socorro...estou com frio...pai... _- gritava Shun, Itachi se segurou para não atacar o telefone na parede.

Então a imagem ficou ruim e se apagou apareceu então uma mensagem.

**_A cada prova que você completar será revelado as letras do endereço que levará até seu filho..._**

Itachi respirou fundo não tinha outra opção se não entrar no jogo, pegou o cartão do estacionamento e guardou no bolso junto com o papel que continha o bilhete, guardo o resto de volta na caixa, então pegou a arma e colocou na cintura, iria fazer o que fosse para ter seu filho de volta, guardou a caixa de baixo da cama e saiu em direção a garagem indicada.

Itachi encontrou a garagem facilmente então entrou tentando parecer normal, será que o assassino estaria ali esperando ele? Ao entrar na garagem encontrou apenas um velho arrumando um carro, o chamou e entregou o cartão.

_Ah até que fim veio buscar o carro. _- falou o velho indo pegar a chave. - _Já faz dois anos que ele está aqui,sempre que dar dou uma volta com ele, mas pensei que nunca iria voltar para busca-lo._

_Err...obrigado. _ - entregou as chaves.

_Está no terceiro andar. _- explicou ele.

Itacho pegou o elevador e aguardou assim que entrou na garagem apertou o alarme fazendo o carro apitar assim pode ver onde ele estava. Um carro marrom no fim da garagem era o alvo, se aproximou e entrou nele, lá dentro procurou alguma coisa, então achou um GPS e o ligou.

Saindo da garagem o GPS mostrou o caminho até a via principal da cidade, Itachi parou o carro onde o GPS havia indicado, estava no meio da auto estrada.

**_Pronto para provar o quanto ama seu filho? _**

A voz do GPS falou fazendo Itachi tremer de raiva e medo, afinal o que seria essas "provas" e porque esse doente estava fazendo isso com ele?

**_Ande 8 quilômetros na auto estrada na contra mão para conseguir a fita onde tem as primeiras letras para desvendar onde seu filho está._**

_O que? Isso...isso é suicídio. _- falou para a maquina que havia ficado em silencio.

O que ele iria fazer? Ou ele fazia aquilo ou ficaria sem a pista, e se ele fizesse poderia morrer e não iria conseguir salvar o filho.

**_"Droga, o que eu faço...meu Deus me ajuda...eu...preciso...pelo Shun"_**

Ele ligou o carro e acelerou indo em direção a auto estrada, entrou na contra mão e acelerou, os carros passavam buzinando, bateu o carro umas vezes, quase atropelou uns trabalhadores que estava no acostamento, quase bateu de frente ao um caminha, quando estava chegando perto de 6 quilômetros policias começaram a correr atrás dele fazendo ele acelerar mais, passou no pedágio quebrando tudo e batendo em dois carros de policias, mas conseguiu escapar um caminhão que vinha em sua direção brecou e tentou desviar fazendo assim bater nos carros das policias, quando acalcou os 8 quilômetros ele perdeu o controle e bateu na mureta fazendo o carro girar e sair da estrada e capotar duas vezes, parando de cabeça para baixo.

**_Prova concluída, sua recompensa está dentro do porta luvas, a chave está dentro do GPS._**

Itachi pegou o aparelho e o quebrou pegando a chave, sentiu que o carro estava preste a explodir, abriu o porta luvas e pegou a fita, tentou se soltar do cinto de segurança mais tinha ficado preso, aos poucos o fogo consumia o carro inteiro, então conseguiu se livrar do cinto saiu do carro o mais rápido que conseguiu, seu corpo estava dolorido, a cabeça sangrava, e havia quebrado algumas costelas, sem perder tempo colocou a fita no celular e assistiu o vídeo.

Shun apareceu novamente chamando-o agora com o local um pouco cheio. Então as letras apareceram ainda não dava para adivinhar onde seria, mas era um passo, quando Itachi deu um passo para frente o carro explodiu, estivera perto da morte.

_Shun...eu to indo...aguente firme. _- falou o moreno indo embora, precisava voltar para o motel pegar a segunda tarefa.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>19:00 da noite.<strong>

Hinata dirigia pela cidade em busca de alguma coisa, não conseguia entender seu problema, não conseguia dormi direito em casa, sempre tinha o mesmo pesadelo, sempre acordava na mesma hora e com um mau pressentimento, não conseguia dormi direito, mas quando dormia fora em hotéis, ou motéis conseguia.

**_"Devo ser louca, isso sim."_**

Dirigia uma moto que tinha sido de seu primo, que depois de sua morte havia herdado, era a única coisa da família que tinha. Assim que passou pelo primeiro motel decidiu que seria ele mesmo, entrou e estacionou a moto em uma vaga. Não era um motel chique mais dava pro gasto, assim que entrou na recepção tocou a campainha esperando alguém.

**_Hoje tivemos uma cena digna de cinema, um motorista não identificado correu na auto estrada por 8 quilômetros causando vários acidentes, a policia ainda não sabe o que aconteceu mais no carro não foi achado nada._**

_Boa noite. _- falou um homem saindo da sala que estava atrás do balcão, ele usava um óculos escuro e tinha um jeito de malandro.

_Oi...eu queria alugar um quarto. _- falou Hinata olhando para ele que deu um sorriso.

_Claro, tudo para você. Apenas assine o registro. _- ele deu um caderno para ela que preencheu rapidamente. - _então menina Hyuuga, ficará quanto tempo conosco?_

_Não sei..._- falou ela sem jeito, ficando enojada com aquele homem.

_Quarto 203 ultimo andar, primeira escada a direita. _- falou ele entregando a chave.

Hinata saiu e foi em direção a escadas, e esperou que aquele sujeito não tivesse chave extra. Assim que subia as escadas ela repetia o numero do quarto, quando chegou no ultimo andar, em um prédio que tinha 3 andares deu de cara com um homem. Ele estava meio desmaiado, se segurava na grade e estava quase caindo.

_Oi...o senhor precisa de ajuda? _- se aproximou Hinata vendo que o homem se mexeu com dificuldade, notou que ele sangrava na cabeça. - _Meu Deus, você precisa de um medico..._

_Não...por favor me ajude apenas chegar no 202. _- falou o homem, Hinata que não conseguia deixar ninguém sofre.

Ela o ajudou a andar até o quarto e abriu a porta entrando junto com o homem, Hinata o colocou na cama, ele gemeu de dor, não só apenas a cabeça ferido, pelo que podia ver, as costas e os braços.

_Precisa limpar essas feridas. _- falou a garota indo até o banheiro procurar algo que pudesse servir para limpar machucado.

Retonou com um frasco de anticéptico e um remédio para dor, limpou com cuidado os machucados e entregou uma pastilha para o homem para a dor.

_Ainda acho que deveria ir ao medico, pode ser grave. _- falou a mulher.

_Estou bem, só...preciso de um banho. _- Hinata o ajudou a se levantar e foi até o banheiro com ele.

_Eu vou ficar aqui, qualquer coisa me chame. _- assim ele encostou a porta deixando meia aberta, enquanto Hinata ficava no quarto. - _Converse comigo, assim sei que não desmaiou._

_Como se chama? _- perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

_Hinata Hyuuga. _- falou a mulher.

_E o que faz aqui? Além de ajudar estranhos? _- ela sorriu, e se virou com uma curiosidade deu uma espiada, viu ele de baixo do chuveiro.

_Eu...como posso dizer, tenho problema de Insônia crônica, e não sei por que só consigo dormi em quartos de hotel, ou motel. _- revelou ela se sentindo besta.

_E trabalha com o que? _- perguntou ele ainda mantendo a conversa.

_Eu...eu sou fotografa, e você? _- perguntou ela não ouvindo mais a água do chuveiro.

_Sou arquiteto_ - respondeu ele saindo do banheiro.

_Parece que está melhor. _- falou ela sorrindo.

_Obrigado, eu realmente não saberia o que teria acontecido se você não me encontrasse. _- ela sorriu então olhou em volta.

_Acho que é melhor eu ir indo. _- ele nada disse apenas a observava, ela sorriu e foi saindo então parou antes de fechar a porta.- _Aliais você não me disse seu nome._

_Itachi. _- respondeu ele, ela sorriu.

_Até mais Itachi. _- saiu do apartamento e foi para o seu.

Itachi que estivera perto da morte tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, havia concluído a primeira prova, agora não podia perder tempo, foi até onde tinha deixado a caixa de sapato e a abriu, pegando o 2 origami que tinha o numero 2.

**_Até que ponto você iria? Siga a borboleta."_**

Havia um endereço e ele não demorou muito para ir, guardou a caixa e antes de sair pegou o pote de remédio e tomou outro comprimido, tinha que realizar aquelas provas era a única saída para encontrar seu filho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português, sou péssima nisso, mas acho que da para entender...  
>Peço também desculpas para aqueles que conhece esse jogo e acham uma besteira a fic.<em>

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan_

_Espero que gostem..._

_Até o próximo ^~^/_


	7. Envolvidos

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7 <em>Envolvidos. <em>

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>19:15 da noite<strong>

Ino já estava cansada de digitar o relatório que Naruto havia pedido, ainda estava incapacitada de trabalhar nas ruas, por isso estava agora em frente ao seu computador enquanto Gaara e Sasori estavam fora. Queria muito te ido junto ainda mais se algo tivesse alguma coisa sobre o serial Killer do momento.

**_"Hoje um carro fez uma manobra arriscada, entrou na auto estrada na contra mão e dirigiu por 8 quilômetros, alguns carros foram danificados porém ninguém foi preso, a policia afirma que o motorista, que continua foragido, estava bêbado._**

**_É a única resposta que temos, quem em são consciência iria fazer isso? - falou um dos guardas que estava no local._**

Ino ouviu a noticia pela Tv que ficava na entrada da delegacia, viu Gaara chegar seguido por Sasori que não estava com cara de estar gostando disso. Ao passar por ela os olhos de Gaara encontrara-se com os da Ino, ela sentiu o rosto queima e desviou o olhar.

**_"o que esta acontecendo?"_**

Depois de ver Sasori voltar para sua mesa Ino resolveu ir atrás de respostas, se levantou e andou em direção ao banheiro, vendo que ninguém estava observando foi para a sala do ruivo.

_Gaara? _- bateu na porta antes de abrir.

_Pode entrar. _- com a resposta ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, Gaara estava sentado atrás de sua mesa lendo alguns papeis. - _Algum problema?_

_Não...é que...vi você chegar com Sasori, e pela cara dele não foi nada bem. _- perguntou ela e ele sorriu.

_Acho que seu namoradinho tem algo a mais a esconder. _- falou dando um sorriso fazendo a loira olhar para ele irritada.

_Ele não é meu namorado, te contei minha historia. _- se defendeu, ele sorriu e se levantou.

_Sim claro, mas ainda não vejo o motivo de fazer o que ele manda. _- ele deu a volta na mesa e ficou perto da loira. - _Vejo que é uma policial boa, mas está deixando ele manchar sua ficha._

_Você não sabe como ele age. E além do mais o que tem contra ele? _- perguntou encarando-o.

_Além de ele ter matado os dois suspeitos... _- falou fingindo que estava pensando. - _nada._

_Ele me salvou. _- defendeu o Sasori.

_Sabe você é interessante. _- falou ele se aproximando mais da loira fazendo ela recuar um passo. - _Ele é um sádico, louco, chantageia você, faz você fazer coisas erradas...e mesmo assim o defende, estou começando achar que gosta realmente dele._

_Cala a boca. _- falou ela se virando e indo embora, mais o ruivo a segurou. - _O que quer?_

_Saber o que realmente sente por ele. _- ele a trouxe para mais perto.

_E..o que você tem haver com isso? _- rebateu ela erguendo o queixo numa forma desafiadora. - _porque está interessado nisso?_

_Bem... _- ele se aproximou deixando o corpo da loira bem próximo ao seu, podia sentir o calor dela. - _Não quero destruir suas ilusões._

_Ilusões? _- perguntou tentando não deixar ele ver que estava nervosa pelo contado.

_Não quero vê você chorar, quando coloca-lo atrás das grades. _- falou ele puxando ela para mais perto.

Ino sentiu o corpo tremer não pela ameaça que ele havia feito, mas pelo fato de estar tão próximos que podia sentir o halito quente dele em seu rosto, seu corpo parecia responder sozinho, pois tremia, ou melhor, ansiava pela aproximação.

_P...porque acha que iria chorar? _- respondeu ela o fazendo sorrir.

_Então não defende ele. _- falou meio rouco.

Gaara sabia que estava perdendo a cabeça que estava brincando com fogo, a loira era uma tentação, porém sabia que entre Sasori e ela havia muito mais do que uma simples divida. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em tira-la de perto daquele sádico, ela merecia algo melhor...talvez ele?

_Melhor voltar ao trabalho. _- ela falou quebrando o momento se soltando de Gaara.

Gaara não disse nada deixou ela ir e quando se viu só se xingou mentalmente, estava brincando com o fogo e ele iria sair queimado.

Havia dito que voltaria para o hotel mas era apenas uma desculpa para sair da delegacia, precisava de ar para pensar, precisava se concentrar no assassino do origami e não pensar em mulheres, ainda mais mulheres que tinha um podre. Odiava Sasori e por ele faria qualquer coisa sem contar nada há ele, mas ele estava de olho no ruivo, precisava ter calma.  
>Saiu dirigindo pela rua tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, precisava se dedicar no caso do menino Uchiha, naquele momento poderia estar em qualquer lugar, morto?<p>

**_"Única pista até agora, é o carro, mas nessa cidade pode haver milhares."_**

Gaara acabou de optar por voltar para o hotel, precisava pensar e precisava tirar certa pessoa da cabeça, desde quando a vira sentiu algo que não conseguia explicar, agora saber que ela estava envolvida com alguém como Sasori fazia pensar se valia a pena, não que tivesse medo daquele homem, mas não queria problemas daquele tipo já tinha seus próprios problemas.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>20:21 da noite.<strong>

Havia parado de chover mais o tempo ainda não estava firme, vire e mexe relâmpagos iluminava o céu. Itachi dirigiu para o próximo endereço que havia na figura do origami, e quando chegou no local viu que era uma fabrica abandonada, desligou o carro e esperou um pouco, a dor ainda estava deixando tonto mais tinha que ir rápido Shun dependia dele.

_Vou te salvar Shun..._ - falou para si saindo do carro.

Andou até o portão e tentou abri-lo mais estava trancado com grossas correntes e cadeados, olhou em volta tentando achar alguma entrada, será que tinha ido ao endereço certo? Itachi deu uma volta pela firma e em um determinado ponto tinha uma grade onde perto tinha um alicate. Vendo o matéria tentou passar por ali cortando a grade, enquanto passava acabou arranhando o braço. Já dentro da firma ele notou que tinha grandes torres de energia.

_Essa fabrica é da usina elétrica. _- lembrou Itachi indo procurar a entrada para dentro da fabrica.

Andou procurando alguma porta mais estava difícil, quando estava voltando para onde tinha entrado Itachi viu uma enorme borboleta pintado na parede.

**_"Siga a borboleta" _** dizia o papel em sua mão então ele foi para onde estava a pintura e viu que havia uma pequena porta, forçou e ela abriu.  
>Lá dentro Itachi viu que era a saída de emergência não havia nada além de um duto de ar na parede tinha outra pintura de uma borboleta.<p>

_Será...que tem alguma coisa dentro do duto? _- falou para si mesmo, com grande esforço ele abriu a porta do duto lá tinha uma mensagem.

**_"Quanto sangue você está disposto a dar para salvar seu filho?"_**

Com raiva ele entrou no duto e começou a caminhar, não era apertado mais por causa da dor estava difícil se locomover, quando chegou no meio havia dois lados para ir, o para direita e para esquerda, decidiu ir para esquerda, quando avançou mais ele sentiu cortar a mão.

_Droga! _- gritou ele recuando e tentando olhar mais adiante. - _cacos de vidros...terei que me arrastar por cima deles._

O chão estava todo coberto de cacos de vidros e a cada passo Itachi se cortava, com a dor nas mãos e nos joelhos ele não percebeu que o caminho o levava para um lugar sem saída. Mais havia algo lá que quando ele se aproximou um cheiro de podridão invadiu seu nariz. Quando conseguiu ver era um homem morto ali, cansado e com medo ele se sentou um pouco próximo do morto, ele tinha as mãos e os joelhos cortados, provavelmente tinha morrido de hemorragia, o local estava cheio de sangue, teria que voltar novamente quando decidiu ir Itachi notou uma caixa de fósforos perto do morto, se aproximou e pegou e acabou vendo que o morto também tinha uma figura de origami nas mãos, com coragem Itachi pegou o papel e tremeu ao ver.

**Até que ponto você iria para salvar alguém que você ama? **

_Outra vitima..._- falou Itachi deixando o papel onde estava, precisa ir rápido ou iria acabar como esse cara.

Voltando pelo mesmo caminho Itachi sangrava mais, chegou onde tinha errado o caminho e tomou o outro lado, andando novamente por cima dos cacos de vidro ele chegou em outro ponto onde tinha 3 caminhos a seguir, ou continuava em frente, ou escolheria a direita ou a esquerda. Antes de decidir ele pegou os fósforos que havia encontrado e acendeu um, e olhou atentamente para a pequena chama para saber para que lado ela estava, havia ventilação vindo da esquerda então ele seguiu por esse caminho chegando até um buraco, quando saiu do duto ele saiu em outra câmara onde havia apenas um grande cano.

_Que barulho é esse? Parece que são asas. _- falou quando se aproximou do cano, ele analisou e viu que era um cano largo, do cano podia ouvir um barulho. - _Acho...que é o único caminho._

Tomado pela coragem e a vontade de encontrar o filho Itachi entrou no cano, andou uns metros e logo escorregou como se estivesse em um escorregador. Caiu de mal jeito e chegou bater a cabeça, com dificuldade ele se levantou e olhou ao redor. Era uma outra câmara só que era maior e era de lá que via o barulho, desceu a escada que tinha ali perto e descobriu o que era o barulho.

Havia vários postes de eletricidade por ali, com fios jogados ligando uns aos outros, criavam um labirinto. Itachi tremeu quando viu uma pequena mesa do outro lado, havia algo em cima dela, ele olhou em volta e viu uma porta ele se aproximou dela e a abriu lá era a saída para fora da fabrica, se saísse ele estaria desistindo.

_Droga..._- gritou fechando a porta e voltando para as torres de energia, havia uns lugares onde tinha pequenos espaços para passar. - _Ele quer que eu seja electrocutado._

Tentando tomar coragem ele analisou o local, não tinha outra maneira de chegar do outro lado a não ser passar pelos cabos, se desistisse ele iria perder mais uma pista para achar Shun, mas se fosse correria o risco de morrer. Olhou com ódio para frente e viu a figura da borboleta pintado na parede perto da mesa, era isso ou nada, se morresse ali pelo menos iria morrer tentando achar seu filho.

Com coragem ele começou a atravessar os cabos, a cada passo sentia o sangue sair pelos machucados dos joelhos e as mãos, era três áreas até chegar do outro lado, a primeira ele teve que passar pelo meio, passando as pernas por cima dos fios, ele podia sentir a eletricidade queimar a pele. A segunda teve que rolar pelo chão até chegar na terceira, onde teria que saltar. Tomando coragem e fôlego ele saltou fazendo isso caiu no chão longe dos fios, havia conseguido passar.

_Shun... _- sem perder tempo ele se levantou e foi até a mesa onde havia outra fita, colocou no celular e assistiu a cena.

Shun apareceu novamente naquele mesmo lugar, agora mais cheio do que antes, ele chamava pelo pai com a voz fraquinha, logo em seguida a imagem sumiu e apareceram mais algumas letras ainda insuficientes para descobrir onde o filho estava.

_Espere Shun...e..eu estou indo. _- falou ele seguindo em frente onde tinha outra porta.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>21:00 da noite.<strong>

Hinata apesar ter saído do próprio apartamento ainda não conseguia dormi, resolveu dar uma volta pelo local para ver se o sono viria. A chuva recomeçara e isso impedia ela der sair enquanto olhava para um ponto qualquer sem nada na cabeça viu o dono do motel olhando para ela lá da recepção, Hinata sentiu um arrepio na espinha e se virou para voltar para seu quarto, notou que havia um rastro de sangue e ela seguiu dando para um quarto que estava com a porta encostada, quando abriu viu Itachi caído desmaiado no chão.

_Droga. _- falou indo ajuda-lo.

Ele tinha feriadas nos joelhos e nos cotovelos sem contar que tinha queimaduras por toda parte do peito, com dificuldade ela o levou até a cama, ele estava entre desmaiado e acordado. Quando finalmente o colocou deitado sobre a cama ele apagou de vez, rapidamente ela correu para o banheiro a procura de remédios e algo para passar naquelas queimaduras.  
>Depois de achar tudo que precisava ela voltou para o homem desmaiado e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos, eram cortes feios, alguns profundos outros não, havia caco de vidro.<p>

_Meu Deus o que aconteceu com você? _- perguntou enquanto cuidava.

Depois de cuidado Hinata o deixou dormi e permaneceu ali no quarto esperando ele acordar, havia cochilado alguns momentos, quando deu por si ouviu o gemido de dor do homem, ele havia acordado e tentava se levantar.

_Não deve se mexer. _- falou ela se aproximando dele, ele gemeu e tentou sorrir.

_Mais uma vez veio me ajudar. _- disse ele.

_É parece que anda tendo muita adrenalina ultimamente. _- ele sorriu.

_Obrigado, estou achando que é meu anjo da guarda. _- os dois sorriram então ele olhou em volta. - _Por quanto tempo apaguei?_

_Algumas horas apenas, você deve ir ao medico, esses ferimentos são realmente graves. _- ele tentou se levantar.

_Não tenho tempo para isso, preciso...fazer uma coisa. _- ele com dificuldade se levantou.

_Então esta certo, espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. _- falou ela também se levantando. - _se precisa pode ir me chamar._

_Obrigado mais uma vez. _- ela saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Hinata achava estranho o modo do homem sabia que ele tinha algo a esconder só não sabia se era algo mal. Entrou em seu quarto e foi até a janela, não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele homem, um sentimento de querer ajuda-lo era forte de mais.

_Você não tem jeito Hinata. _- falou ela pra si mesmo indo tomar um banho e deitar, precisa dormi.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>21:30 da noite.<strong>

Gaara estava sentado no sofá do quarto de hotel em uma das mãos tinha um copo de uísque e na outra a ficha de um dos caras que poderia ser suspeito de ter o carro, ainda não sabia o que fazer mais tinha que agir rápido, o tempo estava contra eles e quanto mais tempo demorava mais as chances de achar Sun vivo eram mínimas, quando levou o copo até a boca a campainha tocou.

_Quem é essa hora? _- colocou o copo na mesa e pegou a arma. - _quem é?_

_Sou eu... _- a voz de Ino o fez hesitar, não queria falar com ela e muito menos ficar perto.

_O que foi? _- perguntou sem abrir a porta.

_Poderíamos conversar? _- respondeu fazendo o ruivo soltar uma praga baixinho, sem escolha abriu a porta.

Ino estava com um casaco bege e de cabelos soltos, como tinha chovido um pouco estava molhada, assim que abriu a porta ela sorriu e ele a convidou a entrar. Enquanto a loira tirava o casaco ele preparava uma bebida.

_O que aconteceu? _- perguntou quando entregava o copo para ela.

_Eu só queria ajudar, eu sei que você deve achar que sou igual ao Sasori. _- disse ela e ele sorriu.

_E você está preocupada por causa disso? De acha-la igual há ele? _- ela encolheu os ombros e o encarou.

_Não sou ele, apesar de...de fazer algumas coisas que não me orgulho. _- falou mostrando coragem, Gaara sorriu ela ficava linda quando estava com raiva.

_Tanto faz...isso não vai ajudarmos a pegar o assassino. _- falou ele a fazendo morder os lábios inferiores em sinal de nervosismo. - _Há alguma coisa que queria me contar Ino?_

A loira se levantou e bebeu a bebida de uma única vez, Gaara se aproximou e a fez virar para ela, Ino tremia e tinha os olhos vermelhos, estava chorando.

_O que foi? O que aconteceu? _- ela então chorou.

_Sasori está fazendo de tudo para tira-lo da investigação. _- confessou ela. - _ele está escondendo provas de você._

_Que provas Ino? _- ele a segurou pelos ombros e apertou.

_Eu não sei... _- ele apertou um pouco mais e a chacoalhou um pouco.

_Que provas Ino. _- a loira tentou se soltar.

_Eu não sei, ele não fala mais nada para mim. _- falou ela. - _ele acha que...q..._

_Ele acha o que? _- ele viu que era corou e deu um sorriso. - _ele acha que temos um caso?_

_Sim... _- confessou e ele a soltou.

_Pelo menos ele te deixa em paz. _- disse por fim e a loira riu sem achar graça.

_Me deixar em paz? Sasori está apenas planejando, ele vai cuidar primeiro de você depois vai vim atrás de mim. _- falou ela fazendo Gaara dar um sorriso duro.

_E ele pretende me matar? _- falou rindo.

_Ele é um homem perigoso, ele tem muitos amigos...ele pode...pode acabar com sua carreia, sua vida. _- falou nervosa.

_Eu conheço gente pior, e mais influente que ele, então pode ficar sossegada, comigo ele não vai fazer nada. _- a loira o encarou mais não disse nada, e Gaara entendeu. - _venho até aqui para que eu pudesse te proteger._

_Eu...tenho medo dele..._- confessou e Gaara teve que se segurar para não ir até ela e abraça-la.

_Pode deixar que ele não fará nada com você, vamos achar o assassino do origami e depois vamos limpar aquele departamento da sujeira que está. _- prometeu ele fazendo a loira sorrir.

Talvez tinha se metido num encrenca maior que imaginava, e uma das encrencas bem grande, afinal além de sua carreira está em jogo, seu coração também estava.

**Quarta-feira 09/03/12  
>22:00 da noite.<strong>

Havia parado de chover estava apenas um vento frio, aquela hora havia poucas pessoas na rua, por mais que achasse estranho está indo em um pequeno clube de golf não podia negar. Afinal havia sido intimado a comparecer na presença do senhor Akira Son pai de Dadeira, depois daquela cena na casa do filho o homem tem tentado falar com ele.

**_"como pensei, o filhinho foi chorar para o pai"_**

Dentro do estabelecimento Nagato descobriu que ali era o ponto de encontro entre as máfias, havia muitas pessoas que eram gente da pesada, tentou não encarar ninguém se alguém descobrisse que era detetive estaria perdido. Um homem vestido de terno preto o barrou e perguntou seu nome assim que Nagato respondeu pediu para acompanha-lo. Seguindo o homem entrou no elevador e subiram até o ultimo andar onde muitos treinavam as tacadas.

_Nagato. _- um homem o cumprimendou.

Ele era baixo e gordo com poucos cabelos que antigamente tinha sido loiro agora estavam todos brancos, ele usava um terno preto, sorriu quando viu o detetive deu um toque para o segurança deixa-los a sós.

_Akira. _- respondeu tentando ser indiferente.

_Joga golf? _- perguntou sorrindo.

_Não muito, não tenho muito tempo para isso. _- respondeu e o velho deu uma tacada.

_É fácil, deixa agente calmo. _- respondeu pegando outra bola e colocando no ponto para ataca-la novamente.

_Creio que não me chamou aqui há essa hora para jogar golf. _- foi direito no assunto, se tinha que resolver isso que fosse rápido.

_Gosto quem vai ao ponto. _- comentou sorrindo e encarando-o. - _quando você quer para deixar meu filho em paz?_

_Acho que não sei do que está falando. _- o velho agora estava serio.

_Dadeira me contou que você fez uma visitinha surpresa em uma das festas dele. _- contou ele ainda encarando-o. - _disse que fez perguntas sobre aquele garoto..._

_Estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho. _ - pode sentir que o velho se irritou.

_Está tentando joga-lo na cadeia! _- gritou ele, Nagato viu que dois seguranças se aproximaram.

_Na verdade não tinha ido lá para prende-lo, estava apenas querendo saber sobre o assassino do origami. _- respondeu.

_Dadeira é uma criança mimada, nunca fez mal para ninguém acha que ele é o assassino do origami? _- perguntou o velho.

_Ele disse que era. _- o velho riu.

_Ele queria ser, mais como disse ele é uma criança mimada, não fez mal a ninguém, e sobre aquele pequeno acidente já está tudo arrumado. _- voltou a jogar golf.

_Diz isso para a família do garoto. _- respondeu fazendo o velho rir.

_Detetive se fosse você tomaria cuidado, está em território inimigo. _- Nagato sorriu.

_Está me ameaçando? _- o velho o encarou e sorriu novamente.

_Apenas avisando. _- Nagato estava cansado daquela conversa.

_O que você quer realmente?_ - ele se aproximou dele.

_Quero que tire meu filho dessa sua investigação idiota, e deixa-o em paz. _- era uma ameaça e Nagato sabia que dependendo da resposta teria consequências.

_Se seu filho diz inocente ele não tem nada a que temer. _- respondeu pode ver a ira do velho.

_Vá...suma da minha frente antes que te mato aqui mesmo. _- respondeu o velho se afastando antes de Nagato sair ele gritou. - _se fosse você tomaria cuidado a partir de agora._

Dentro do carro indo para casa Nagato relembrava da conversa com o Akira sabia que ele não era homem de deixar quieta uma ofensa como aquela, teria que tomar cuidado se quisesse continuar com a investigação.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>09:00 da manhã.<strong>

Gaara estava em sua pequena sala revendo novamente as pistas, ainda esperava o resultado da pericia sobre o carro que o assassino tinha usado, por enquanto tinha que ficar ali de mãos atadas. Se levantou e foi beber água enquanto estava lá observou o departamento e tentou não olhar para Ino que estava conversando com Sasori. Uma mulher entrou na delegacia e foi até o Sasori.

_Você é o detetive que está cuidando do desaparecimento do meu filho? _- perguntou a mulher e Gaara se aproximou.

_Seu filho é? _- ela respirou fundo.

_Shun Uchiha. _- respondeu a mulher e o que fez o ruivo prestar mais atenção.

_Sim, mais ainda não temos nenhuma pista, estamos fazendo tudo o que é possível. _- falou Sasori.

_Eu...meu filho sumiu quando estava com o pai...Itachi ele... _- começou a mulher mais estava com medo de falar.

_O que tem seu marido? _- foi Gaara quem perguntou.

_Ele tem um problema...ele há dois anos perdemos nosso filho Janson em um acidente onde Itachi acabou se machucando também, mais depois disse ele mudou, ele tem surtos, acordava no meio da noite tremendo, gritando...as vezes até molhado como se ele tivesse saindo de casa no meio da chuva. _- revelou a mulher.

_Quer dizer que ele tem surtos psicológicos? _- perguntou Sasori.

_Sim...ele passava num psicólogo no centro da cidade, em uma vez que ele teve uma crise ele falou sobre assassino, ele dizia que não podia ser o assassino. _- Sasori sorriu.

_Muito obrigado sra. Uchiha isso ajudará nas investigações. _- agradeceu Ino.

Depois que a mulher foi embora Sasori reuniu Gaara e Ino na sala do ruivo.

_Achamos. _- falou Sasori.

_Não sabemos se ele é realmente o assassino. _- respondeu Gaara não gostando do pensamento do ruivo.

_A mulher falou que ele é louco! Vocês ouviram. _- exclamou.

_Mais ele pode ter apenas um problema psicológico nada de mais, acho que deveríamos falar com o medico dele. _- sugeriu Ino tentando ajudar Gaara.

_Também concordo, antes de tomar alguma atitude. _- Sasori não havia gostado.

_E enquanto isso o garoto pode estar nas mãos do pai louco! _- respondeu o ruivo. - _Certo, então vamos falar com o medico, mais depois EU vou agir. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português, sou péssima nisso, mas acho que da para entender...  
>Peço também desculpas para aqueles que conhece esse jogo e acham uma besteira a fic.<em>

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan_

_Espero que gostem..._

_Até o próximo ^~^/_


	8. Psicólogo e Pancadaria

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8 <em>Psicólogo e Pancadaria.<em>

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>09:00 da manhã.<strong>

O dia havia começado com uma fraca garoa mais ao passar as horas foi aumentando a intensidade, Gaara e Sasori estava indo ao psicólogo de Itachi Uchiha, teria que ter alguma resposta antes que Sasori fizesse algo contra o homem. Apesar de Gaara ser policia já um tempo, sentia que o homem era inocente.

_Vamos terminar isso de uma vez por toda, preciso dar algo a impressa antes que a coisa fique feia. _- falou o ruivo parando em frente ao consultório do psicólogo.

_Vai com calma, não sabemos se Itachi é o que a mulher disse. _- falou Gaara enquanto saia do carro, Sasori riu.

_Para um policial você está muito inocente. _- falou ele rindo ainda. - _Se a mulher que viveu com ele disse que ele é louco..._

_Ela disse que ele precisava de tratamento, não que ele é louco, e ela pode ter falado isso devido o fato de o filho deles ter desaparecido quando estava com o pai, pode ser raiva...nunca se sabe._

_Seja o que for, vou ter minha resposta hoje, e então vou agir do meu jeito. _- disse isso entrando no consultório e Gaara atrás.

Ao entrar na sala de esperar viu que tinha duas pessoas a espera, Sasori foi direto para a secretaria e apresentou o distintivo de policia, a mulher olhou um pouco assustada e pediu licença, entrou na sala e demorou alguns minutos.

_Pode entrar está a espera. _- Gaara seguiu Sasori e entrou na sala, o homem estava atrás da mesa lendo uns papeis assim que os dois entraram ele deixou os papeis de lado.

_Srs, o que posso ajudar? _- falou o homem.

_Viemos perguntar sobre um cliente seu. - _começou Gaara tentando ser gentil.

_Hm e que cliente seria esse? _- Sasori se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços deixando Gaara cuidar do assunto.

_Itachi Uchiha. - _pela cara do doutor ele tinha lembrado do paciente.

_Sinto muito, mais não posso falar sobre meus pacientes, isso é fora de ética. _- respondeu o doutor o que deixou Sasori já irritado.

_Sabia que seu paciente pode ser o assassino em serie? _- falou Sasori ainda de braços cruzados, mais a voz mostrava irritado.

_Senhores sei que é para ajudar, mais eu prestei um juramento quando me formei, não posso quebrar ele, isso é entrar na privacidade de um dos meus clientes... _- isso foi bastante para Sasori se irritar.

_Mais que porra! Será que ninguém se importa de que esse homem pode está matando um monte de crianças inocente, o que nesse momento pode está matando o próprio filho! _- o doutor ficou tenso, Sasori olhou para Gaara. - _Alguma ideia?_

_Dr, por favor precisamos de apenas algumas respostas... _- o medico se levantou.

_Já disse que não, é melhor vocês saírem daqui antes que ligue para o chefe de policia. _- falou dando a volta na mesa para abrir a porta.

_Chega de tentar do seu jeito, agora é do meu! _-falou Sasori agarrando o medico pelo pescoço e atacando ele sobre a mesa.

_Socorro... _- gritou o medico antes de receber um soco na boca.

_Você vai cooperar ou vou ter que te espancar até a morte? _- deu mais um soco fazendo o doutor sangrar.

_Sasori não! _- falou Gaara tentando soltar o medico.

_Ande seu medico de merda, esse homem é louco? Ele confessou que é já matou alguém! _- a cada pergunta ele batia no medico.

_Chega SASORI! _- gritou Gaara puxando o ruivo de cima do medico.

_Desgraçado, está me atrapalhando... _- gritou o ruivo largando o doutor e indo para cima de Gaara. - _Qual é a sua? Quer prende o assassino ou não?_

_Ele não sabe de nada! Isso é contra lei. _- Sasori riu e o empurrou.

_Se isso é de mais para você pode sair daqui e me deixar trabalhar. _- ele voltou para o doutor mais Gaara o puxou, assim Sasori foi para cima de Gaara dando um soco. - _Seu merda, acha que é melhor que eu só por que é da merda do FBI._

_Chega Sasori, se continuar terei que te denunciar a corregedoria. _- Sasori estancou, então ele tirou a arma da cintura e apontou para Gaara.

_Então é isso que está tramando? _- Gaara ficou imóvel.

_Abaixa a arma Sasori, vamos embora daqui e resolver isso em outro lugar em outra hora. _- ele riu.

_É mesmo, vamos resolver isso primeiro... - _agora ele apontou a arma para o doutor que começou a chorar.

_Não pela amor de Deus, eu tenho esposa e filhos... _- chorou o medico.

_Então é melhor abrir o bico antes que eles fiquem sem o senhor. _- falou o ruivo olhando para Gaara.

_Itachi...ele se sente culpa pela morte do primeiro filho, depois do acidente ele nunca conseguiu se perdoar. _- falou o medico.

_Ele pode ser o assassino? _- perguntou o ruivo.

_Ele tem apagões de memórias, as vezes ele não lembra de ter ido a algum lugar, ou as vezes ele acorda em um lugar que não estava. _- falou o medico o ruivo olhou para Gaara.

_O que isso que dizer? Ele pode ou não ser o assassino? _- perguntou Gaara.

_Se ele fazer algo, ou por exemplo matar alguém ele pode não se lembrar... _- o ruivo sorriu.

_Então ele é o assassino. _- concluiu Sasori guardando a arma. - _Viu não foi tão difícil assim._

_Espere Sasori, não acha que isso que dizer... _- Gaara falou mais Sasori já estava saindo da sala.

_Ele é o assassino do origami. _- falou ele feliz assim que entraram no carro ele pegou o radio - _Atenção todas a unidades, estamos a procurar do Itachi Uchiha, ele é o assassino do origami, repetindo ele é o assassino do origami._

_Você não sabe se é verdade... _- falou Gaara assim que entrou no carro.

_Se é verdade ou não, pelo menos temos um suspeito vivo, e tudo indica que é o certo!. _- Gaara não disse nada, não valia apena mais sabia que Itachi era inocente, ou queria acreditar.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>11:00 da manhã<strong>

Era a terceira figura de origami que Itachi havia pego, o corpo ainda doía devido a ultima prova, se não fosse a mulher misteriosa cuidar dele, ele já teria morrido.

_"Um anjo me salvou, espero que consiga salva Shun"._

A figura era um lagarto verde assim que abriu a figura tinha um endereço, Rua Streew 232 apartamento 12.

_"Quanto vale a vida de seu filho?"_

Itachi pegou as coisas e saiu do quarto indo para o endereço que tinha no papel, a chuva ainda caia forte, assim que chegou no local viu que era um antigo prédio de apartamentos antigos, pela aparecia parecia que há muito tempo estava abandonado. Assim que entrou viu que o predio tinha sido destruído pelo fogo, subiu as escada e deparou com um corredor vazio, havia varias portas fechadas, olhou para o chão e viu uns potes em formato de lagarto, a porta onde era o seu destino estava pintada com um lagarto.

_Droga, está fechado. _- resmungou Itachi ao tentar abrir a porta, olhou em volta e viu um dos potes próximo lá havia uma chave.

Ao entrar no aposento deparou com uma mesa e uma cadeira, sobre a mesa havia um celular onde Itachi sem demora pegou e apertou o botão para ligar.

**_" Quanto sangue está disposto a dar para salvar seu filho?" _** uma voz começou a falar **_"Você tem 50 minutos para cortar uma parte de seu corpo e tirar uma foto para ter mais uma pista para achar seu filho."_**

_C..como? _- perguntou assustado olhou em volta e não achou nada.

**_"Faça sua escolha...00:50"_**

_Droga! _- falou indo vasculhar o restante do apartamento.

Na cozinha achou uma faca velha enferrujada a pegou e levou para a sala, no banheiro achou um alicate (aqueles que quebra cadeado) e um pequeno machado, pegou-os também e levou achou também álcool e gazes.

**_"00:30"_**

_"Preciso fazer isso, vou fazer de tudo para salvar Shun"_

Se sentou em frente a mesa e tentou escolher a melhor arma para fazer a loucura, escolheu por fim o alicate, limpou com o Álcool e jogou um pouco sobre o dedo mindinho da mão esquerda.

_Deus...ajuda-me... _- falou colocando o dedo no alicate e respirou fundo.

**_"00:20"_**

Tinha que fazer rápido e sem medo então como se tivesse possuído fez, a dor era incontrolável, assim que cortou o dedo caiu gritando, precisava tirar a foto, gemendo de dor se pois de pé pegou o celular e tirou a foto.

**_"O cartão está dentro do aparelho"_**

Sangrando ele pegou o aparelho e atacou no chão quebrando-o o que fez o cartão sair, ele pegou e colocou no seu celular, mais um vídeo de Shun apareceu, agora a água já estava alta quase chegando na cabeça, lagrimas saíram dos olhos de Itachi então apareceu mais algumas letras de onde seu filho estaria.

_Estou indo Shun...estou indo. _- falou pegando as gazes e estancando o sangue, precisava ir para a próxima prova antes que fosse tarde de mais.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>11:00 da manhã<strong>

Gaara estava no carro quando Sasori se dirigia para um conjunto de predio abandonados da cidade, havia recebido um chamado sobre o paradeiro de Itachi.

_Um civil viu o homem entrar em um predio abandonado. _- falou Sasori sorrindo. - _Vamos pegar ele de uma vez por toda._

_Já disse que ele não pode ser o assassino, ele não entra no perfil do assassino... _- como sempre o ruivo o ignorou.

Ele estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua e ficou dando ordens para cercar o local, só iriam entrar quando Sasori desse o sinal, era incrível como Sasori estava fora de si. Não podia fazer nada Naruto por confiar no ruivo dera toda autoridade para ele fazer a missão.

_Só agem assim que eu der o sinal, não quero que esse desgraçado saia livre. _- falou Sasori no radio.

Gaara observou o predio e tentou entender o que Itachi estaria fazendo ali, apesar de não achar que ele fosse o culpado, era muito suspeito estar ali. Sem ter o que fazer tentou não pensar sobre isso o que acabou fazendo seus pensamentos irem para o outro lado, um lado que precisava controlar. Onde estaria Ino, será que ela concordava com Sasori, achava que o homem era o culpado queria saber.

_Droga...o que aquela mulher esta fazendo aqui? _- ouviu o ruivo queixar.

**_Senhor há uma civil parando em frente ao predio... _**- alguém falou pelo radio.

_Mantenha a posição, talvez ela vá embora. _- falou tentando manter a calma, mais Gaara podia ver a fúria nos olhos do ruivo.

Olhou para ver quem seria a mulher notou que ela tinha estacionado a moto em frente ao predio e estava descendo e indo em direção ao predio, talvez Sasori tivesse se enganado, ele sorriu.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>11:00 da manhã<strong>

Hinata tinha voltado para o quarto de Itachi para saber se ele estava bem mais não encontrou o homem, olhou em volta e deparou com um papel no chão, ela pegou a folha amassada e viu que tinha uma mensagem.

**_"Quanto sangue está disposto a dar para salvar seu filho?" _**

_Meu Deus... _- falou ela saindo do quarto e indo para o estacionamento.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo mais sabia que ele iria precisar de ajuda, pegou sua moto e foi em direção ao endereço que tinha no papel, assim que entrou na rua que estava o prédio notou a presença da policia.

_"O que será que a policia está fazendo aqui?" _Parou a moto em frente ao prédio e notou que eles estavam cercando o predio. "_Será que estão atrás de Itachi?" _. Desceu da moto e foi para o prédio e entrou, lá dentro viu que não tinha ninguém, foi andando até a escada e viu Itachi descendo segurando a parede, ele estava sangrando.

_Itachi. _- o chamou ele a encarou confuso.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou ele acabando de descer as escadas ela se aproximou dele.

_O que aconteceu, sua mão... _- falou ela preocupada.

_Não foi nada, eu...preciso voltar para o motel, preciso... _- ela o segurou.

_A policia está lá fora. _- falou ela fazendo ele parar. - _Eles colocaram no noticiário que você é o assassino do Origami._

_O que? _- não entendia como isso foi acontecer.

_Você precisa sair o mais rápido daqui, antes que eles te prendam, eles vão entrar aqui logo. _- falou ela indo procurar alguma saída.

Achou uma janela que dava para um beco ao lado da rua, abriu a janela com dificuldade e chamou Itachi para ir, ele estava tremendo devido a febre que ele estava, havia pedido muito sangue.

_Consegue sair por aqui? _- ele concordou e foram.

Com dificuldade eles saíram pela janela mas no começo do beco estava um policial que ao vê-los deu o alarme e vários policiais entraram no prédio, e correram.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>12:12 da manhã<strong>

_Eles estão escapando pelo beco! _- alguém gritou e Sasori e Gaara saíram do carro.

_Atrás deles! _- berrou o ruivo correndo para onde o policial apontava.

Gaara correu atrás de Sasori não deixaria ele fazer algo contra o homem, assim que entraram no beco viu que eles já tinha sumido, correu e deparou com uma avenida onde havia um enorme transito, Sasori corria para acha-los e conseguiu, mais achou apenas Itachi.

_Mãos na cabeça! _- gritou o ruivo apontando a arma para o homem.

_Cadê a mulher? _- perguntou um outro policial.

_Não interessa,pegamos o suspeito. _- falou o ruivo sorrindo, colocou as algemas em Itachi e o levou para a delegacia.

Gaara olhava para o suspeito de ser o assassino do origami, Sasori tinha levado ele direito para a sala onde fazia os interrogatórios, Itachi mantinha a cabeça baixa estava com cara de doente, havia machucados por todo o rosto e a mão esquerda estava enfaixada mais o sangue já tinha ensopado as faixas.

_Então Sr. Uchiha comece a falar. _- Sasori deu iniciou ao interrogatório.

_Eu...vocês tem que me soltar... _- disse o homem.

_Soltar um assassino? _- ele levantou a cabeça assustado.

_Como? Vocês...acham que eu sou o assassino do origami? _- perguntou o homem descrente.

_Não achamos, você é o assassino, agora conte onde está seu filho? _- gritou o ruivo.

_Eu...não sei, eu...preciso ir...tenho que salva-lo. _- o ruivo estava se zangando.

_Escuta aqui seu desgraçado, estou cansado de ficar correndo atrás do nada, você vai me dizer onde você escondeu seu filho ou eu juro por Deus que nunca voltará a andar! _- falou Sasori indo até o homem e pegando ele pelo cabelo.

_Sasori já chega! _- falou Gaara que até agora estava observando.

_Fique fora disso, eu cuido dessa vez. - _falou dando um soco em Itachi.

_Já chega! - _Gaara foi para cima de Sasori que largou Itachi.

Gaara e Sasori começaram a se bater esquecendo totalmente de Itachi, e que estavam na delegacia. Naruto e Ino entraram na sala no momento que Sasori puxou a arma e apontou para Gaara.

_Mais o que está acontecendo aqui? _- perguntou o loiro vendo a cena.

_Esse desgraçado está me impedido de trabalhar. _- falou Sasori com sangue na boca.

_Abaixe a arma Sasori. _- ordenou Naruto, se virou para Gaara - _Agente Gaara, não sei o que está acontecendo..._

_Seu policial é um lunático, isso que é, ele estava espancando o suspeito. _- falou Gaara fazendo Sasori o encarar com ódio.

_Precisamos saber da verdade agente, se ele é o suspeito precisamos saber se ele é o assassino. _- falou Naruto.

_Mais..._

_Mais nada, saia da sala agente Gaara, está dispensado por hora. _- ordenou o delegado fazendo Sasori sorrir e Gaara sair irritado.

Entrou na sua sala e bateu a porta com força como poderia estar tão cego quando isso? Estava na cara que Itachi não era o assassino, não importava o que dissesse Sasori tinha todos na palma das mãos, a porta se abriu e Ino entrou fazendo Gaara a encarar com raiva.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou virando a cara para ela.

_Sinto...muito...Naruto está apenas tentando acabar com isso logo. _- explicou a loira.

_Acabar com isso? Ele vai prender a pessoa errada e o verdadeiro está por ai solto. _- falou irritado.

_Como pode ter certeza que não é aquele homem? _- perguntou ela se aproximando dele.

_Ele não bate com o perfil do assassino, e além do mais... _- ele se calou.

_O que? _- ela tocou no braço dele fazendo-o a encarar.

_Não importa... _- disse ele com mais calma.

_Fale..._- ele a encarou por uns minutos.

_Ele parece estar fazendo de tudo para achar o filho...e...eu não sei, nos não podemos agir por instinto ou intuição, mas eu sinto que ele não é o assassino. _- falou ele e ela sorriu.

_Então vamos liberta-lo. _- sugeriu a mulher.

_O que? - _ela sorriu.

_Também acredito que ele não é o culpado, Sasori só que alguém para prender e mostrar que fez alguma coisa. _- falou ela.

_Como vamos liberta-lo? _- perguntou o ruivo fazendo a loira sorrir.

_Deixe Naruto e Sasori comigo, você abre as algemas de Itachi, de uma capa de chuva nossas. _- falou ela se virando e indo para a porta mais Gaara a segurou. - _O que foi?_

_Sabe o que está fazendo? _- ela sorriu.

_A coisa certa dessa vez. _- ela sorriu novamente e então ele a puxou para junto de si e a beijou.

Não importava o que iria acontecer sabia o que estava fazendo era errado, primeiro em se envolver com uma colega de trabalho, e a pior de tudo libertar um suspeito. Depois que Ino saiu da sala deixando Gaara sozinho ele foi dar continuidade ao plano da loira, estava colocando tudo em jogo mas sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>13:12 da tarde<strong>

Itachi estava caído no chão daquela sala de interrogatório já fazia uns minutos, estava sem forças para continuar, na verdade não queria mais continuar, estava tudo perdido. Estava preso e não poderia completar as provas para conseguir o endereço de onde estava seu filho, lagrimas começaram sair dos olhos do homem, havia falhado novamente, primeiro perdeu Janson, perderá Greci e agora havia perdido Shun.

_Ele não vai falar... _- ouviu um dos guardar falar para o ruivo que o espancava.

_O desgraçado vai ter que abrir essa maldita boca. _- falou o ruivo. - _deixe ele ai, vou dar um tempo para você...quando eu voltar é melhor começar a falar._

Antes de sair deu mais um chute no homem caído e saiu da sala o deixando sozinho, fechou os olhos e rezou para que acabasse logo, se não conseguisse sair dali que morresse pois não iria aguentar viver novamente com culpa. A porta se abriu e Itachi não se moveu, esperou o ruivo começar novamente os insultos e as agressões, se assustou quando a pessoa que entrou o ajudou a levantar.

_Sasori está fora de si. _- falou a voz que o ajudará, quando ele olhou viu que era o outro ruivo que estava na sala no começo.

_Eu não sei...de nada... _- disse fazendo o ruivo o encarar.

_Eu sei. _- e o que o surpreendeu mais foi quando viu o ruivo abrir as algemas. - _Isso vai custar minha carreira, mais se não fizer nada vai custar minha consciência._

_Como? _- o ruivo entregou um casaco de chuva da policia.

_Coloque isso e cubra a cabeça, uma amiga estará distraindo Sasori e os outros, vai direto não pare, não olhe para nenhum lugar. _- falou o ruivo indo até a porta e a abrindo para olhar.

_Por que está fazendo isso? _- perguntou Itachi ainda não acreditando no homem.

_De alguma forma, acho que o único que pode salvar seu filho é você. _- falou o ruivo. - _só não me mostre que estou errado._

_O...Ok. _- falou e fez o que ele disse.

Se cobriu como pode e saiu seu coração estava aos saltos, suas pernas parecia chumbo mais não vacilou, andou como calma e precisão. Podia ver o tal de Sasori ele estava conversando com uma policial loira, ela sorria e olhava para o ruivo, que se não tivessem no ambiente de trabalho ele estaria alisando ela. Passou com os passos decididos e quando chegou na entrada da delegacia sentir um medo, três policiais estavam vindo em sua direção, pensou em voltar mais lembrou o que o ruivo tinha dito "_continue e não pare"_ e foi o que fez, quando sentiu a chuva em seu rosto pode em fim sorrir, sua esperança tinha voltado, e tinha ganhado mais uma chance para salvar seu filho.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>13:30 da tarde.<strong>

A garoa estava fraca mais ainda dava para se molhar, Hinata dirigia pela cidade esperando uma ligação, parou em uma lanchonete e almoçou, quando estava saindo o telefone tocou.

_Hinata. _- atendeu rápido.

_Oi Hi, conseguir o nome e o endereço do dono daquele apartamento que você me disse. _- falou um homem do outro lado da linha.

_Que bom Kiba, e qual o nome? _- ela havia pedido a um amigo que era da policia conseguir saber de quem era aquele predio que Itachi tinha ido.

_Ele se chama Shino Aburame, ele tinha uma clinica naquele predio mais já foi desativado uns 2 anos, está totalmente abandonado. _- informou o amigo.

_Certo...e onde posso encontra-lo? _- perguntou a mulher saindo para o estacionamento.

_Pera ai..._- pode ouvir o sons de teclado enquanto ele pesquisava. - _Ele se encontra na rua Fraun 420._

_Obrigadi Kiba, te devo uma. _- falou sorrindo.

_Certo, tome cuidado Hi, esse homem é perigoso, ele é um medico que vende remédios sem receita para qualquer um, e mexe com contrabando também. _- avisou o amigo.

_Pode deixar, vou me cuidar. _- desligou o telefone e subiu na moto indo para o endereço que havia coseguido.

O bairro não ficava muito longe mais era distante da cidade, parou em frente a casa onde Kiba tinha dito que era, parecia uma vizinhança tranquila. Desceu da moto e foi em direção a porta tocou a campainha e aguardou, depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu, o homem era de dar medo, usava um óculos escuro, e um jaleco de medico.

_Pois não? _- falou com uma voz fria.

_Você é o homem que vende remédios sem receita? _- perguntou a mulher fazendo ele a encarar desconfiado.

_Não sei do que está falando... _- foi fechando a porta.

_Por favor, eu te imploro, preciso de calmantes para dormi, tenho insônia crônica. _- pediu fazendo o homem a encarar novamente. - _eu posso pagar._

Dentro da casa era mais estranho ainda, sem muitos moveis apenas um sofá e uma mesa simples, ele acompanhou até a sala e preparou uma bebida.

_Então como sou de mim? _- perguntou o homem.

_Sabe...uns amigos...eles moram na Rua Streew 232, perto de uns prédios abandonados... _- falou o nome mais o homem mostrou-se indiferente.

_Beba, vai passar o frio. _- entregou um copo para ela.

_Obrigada, eu estava precisando de alugar um apartamento, perto da Rua Streew, sabe vi que tem muitos prédios abandonados, ai me disse que você era dono de um lá...gostaria de saber se não queria alugar para mim. _- ele a encarava.

_Não tenho mais prédios lá, todos estão alugados. _- disse fazendo ela sorrir. - _não vai beber?_

_Err...estou dirigindo... _- falou notando a cara dele. - _será que pode pegar a receita e os remédios?_

_Claro, já volto. _- disse colocando o copo de lado e saindo da sala deixando-a sozinha.

Ela colocou o copo de lado e passou a procurar alguma coisa que poderia servi, abriu algumas gavetas e não encontrou nada a não ser papel de contas, olhou em volta e notou que havia duas portas, sem medo entrou em uma e deu no quarto do homem, era totalmente horrível, havia quadros de pessoas mortas, vidros de bichos mortos, olhou na cômoda e quando estava se virando para ir encontrou um cartão de uma boate, pegou-o e o olhou, "**Bob's Green, Zabuza", **sem pensar colocou no bolso e saiu do quarto rapidamente, se esperar o homem voltar foi embora deixando a porta aberta, subiu na moto e foi embora, sabia que o homem era louco, e sentia que ele havia colocado algo na bebida e ficará desapontado quando era recusará a beber.

Havia conseguido uma pista, por mais que não fosse nada pelo menos iria tentar ajudar Itachi, seja no que for iria descobrir quem estava fazendo aquele jogo.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>14:00 da tarde.<strong>

Nagato dirigia o carro tentando ignorar a irritação de estar indo ver uma prova com Kona, havia tentando mantê-la afastada mais era impossível, ela não iria desistir, então ali estava ele, dirigindo a uma loja artigos antigo de um velho amigo, Jiraiya.

_Vamos descobri que maquina de escrever foi usada para fazer o envelope que seu marido recebeu no dia que ele sumiu. _- explicava o homem.

_E o que isso vai nos ajudar? _- perguntou a mulher.

_Depende da maquina, se for uma que é antiga, só iriam conseguir peças na loja de Jiraiya, e ele provavelmente tem o registro dos clientes. _- explicou quando parou em frente uma loja velha.

_Ai poderíamos chegar no homem que mandou a carta. _- falou ela animada.

Assim que entraram na loja viu que estava deserta, enquanto Konan ficou olhando a loja ele foi buscar o velho amigo, o encontrou consertando um velho relógio, não havia percebido que havia gente na loja.

_Jiraiya... _- o chamou fazendo o velho virar.

_Nagato! Meu Deus quanto tempo...como vai? _- perguntou se levantando para cumprimenta-lo.

_Bem, sabe como é...trabalhando para variar. _- respondeu o homem sorrindo, o velho olhou e notou a mulher.

_Moça? _- perguntou

_Ela está comigo, estamos atrás de pistas do assassino do origami. _- explicou Nagato.

_Pensei que tinha saído da policia. _- falou o velho sorrindo.

_Sou detetive particular agora, preciso de umas coisinhas. _- falou ele tirando o envelope do bolso.

_O que quiser. _- entregou ao velho.

_Poderia me dizer que maquina foi usada? _- perguntou.

_Poderia pegar a lupa para mim? Já não vejo como antes. _- Nagato vou até a mesa do amigo e pegou a lupa entregando para ele.

_O que pode me dizer. _- o velho examinou o envelope.

_Ele foi escrito em uma KX8, uma antiga maquina usada apenas em correios, é difícil achar alguma que ainda funciona. _- revelou o senhor fazendo Konan se aproximar.

_Se é difícil achar, a pessoa que usou teve que comprar a peça para poder usa-la. _- disse ela.

_Sim, mais onde vende? _- Nagato perguntou.

_Eu acho que tenho umas peças aqui. _- revelou o velho fazendo a mulher sorrir.

_Então ele pode ter vindo aqui, Nagato estamos perto. _- falou ela animada.

_Sim, você tem o registro dos clientes? _- perguntou o detetive.

_Sim, está lá atrás já volto. _- o velho foi atrás do papel.

Konan sorriu e foi dar uma volta pela loja, havia tantas coisas antigas, relógios, caixas de musicas, pulseiras, colares, olhando as coisas não prestou atenção em nada.

_Jiraiya está demorando. _- falou Nagato depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

_Será que encontrou os registros? _- perguntou ela se aproximando.

Nagato então decidiu ir procurar o velho amigo o fundo da loja não era assim tão longe, e assim que entraram na pequena sala que seria o escritório do velho teve uma surpresa.

_Jiraiya! _- o velho estava caído no chão, o sangue em volta da cabeça revelava que ele tinha sido atingido em cheio.

_Como...como isso pode ter acontecido? _- falou Konan tentando pensar.

_Não importa... _- olhou em volta e notou que o telefone estava fora do gancho. - _Precisamos sair daqui._

_Por..porque? _- quis saber a mulher.

_Alguém ligou para a policia para tentar nos incriminar. _- falou ele pegando um lenço do bolso. - _Pegue um lenço e limpe tudo que você encostou._

_Mas... _- ele a encarou.

_Se a policia pegar nos aqui, será o fim das investigações. _- falou ele limpando o telefone, e o balcão onde ele tinha colocado a mão.

Limpou os copos e a lupa que havia pego, ajudou Konan a limpar a vitrine onde ela tinha colocado a mão, então antes de sair ela foi até o corpo do velho novamente.

_O que está fazendo? _- perguntou quando viu ela revirando o corpo do homem.

_Os registros, precisamos pegar. _- respondeu ela procurando, quando encontrou sorriu.

_Vamos logo. _- saíram o mais rápido que conseguiram.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>15:10 da tarde.<strong>

Gaara dirigia o mais rápido que conseguia havia feito a ultima coisa que imaginou que faria, libertar um suspeito. Sorriu ao pensar na cara de Sasori quando visse que Itachi não estava mais ali, não havia ficado para ver, não por medo mais havia conseguido uma pista, as marcas do pneu finalmente tinha dado resultados, era um Malibu 350 azul.

_Uma oficina na zona sul. _- Ino havia dito quando perguntou sobre um endereço.

_Certo... _- ele falou pegando o casaco e indo para a porta.

_Gaara._ - ela o chamou e ele teve que parar.

_Sim. _- ela estava tendo um forte domínio sobre ele, e isso era ruim.

_Tome cuidado, Kisame é o dono daquela oficina, ele está em condicional, mas é muito perigoso. _- alertou ela se aproximando dele.

_Sei me cuida... _- ela o tocou no rosto fazendo ele fechar os olhos.

_Eu sei... _- ela disse sorrindo então o beijou, ele não resistiu, ele queria, ele precisava.

**_"Droga, preciso acabar logo com isso e ir embora o mais rápido, não posso me dar ao luxo de me envolver" _**

A oficina apareceu no campo de visão e ele sorriu, o tempo havia se firmado por uns minutos, mais alguns raios eram vistos no céu sinal que viria uma forte chuva. Parou o carro e desligou o motor, olhou em volta e viu que o havia um homem no trator, pegou a arma e saiu do carro, assim que entrou na oficina o homem se aproximou. Ele tinha uma cara nada amigável, era alto e muito forte.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou o homem.

_Sou o Agente Gaara do FBI. _- mostrou o distintivo fazendo o homem fazer uma careta. - _Queria saber sobre um cliente seu._

_Não sei de nada, e estou limpo, então pode dar meia volta e ir embora. _- falou ele dando as costas.

_Kisame se você não me ajudar posso dizer que está impedindo a ajuda a policia, e isso ajudaria a coloca-lo novamente atrás das grades. _- falou Gaara.

_Que se dane, não tem nada contra mim. _- voltou para pátio deixando Gaara sozinho.

Gaara sem desistir colocou o óculos ARN e começou a procurar pistas, encontrou marcas de pneus, algumas manchas de óleo, e a cada passo que dava encontrava marcas de sangue, indo mais para o fundo da oficina encontrou marcas de tinta azul, e a marca de pneu era compatível com as que tinha na cena do crime.

_O assassino esteve aqui... _- falou ele então encontrou um rastro de sangue que dava para um tanque, ao se aproximar viu que ali havia uma caveira humana.

_Isso foi um de seus amigos curiosos. _- a voz de Kisame o surpreendeu e quando ele virou foi acertado com um ferro no rosto.

OS dois começaram então a lutar, Gaara tentava se defender o quanto podia mais Kisame era forte e cheio de fúria, o acertou dois socos mais mesmo assim ele não caiu, então ele puxou a arma e atirou acertando o homem no braço.

_Chega! _- gritou Gaara.

_Calma...eu...não sei de nada... _- disse ele levantando as mãos.

_Chega dessa merda, você vai abrir a sua maldita boca e começar a falar. _- disse Gaara apontando a arma.

_Não tenho medo de levar tiro._ -falou ele rindo, então Gaara apontou para uns tanques de gasolina.

_Então deve ter medo de explodir. _- falo ele fazendo0 Kisame ficar sem ação.

_Isso...você morreria também. _- disse ele.

_Não, agora vai abrir essa boca e me dizer! Alguém trouxe um Malibu 350 da cor azul para cá? - _gritou o ruivo.

_Eu não sei de nada, eu apenas fiz o que me mandaram. _- respondeu o homem.

_Quem te mandou? _- havia conseguido.

_Não sei, eu nunca falei com ele pessoalmente, apenas pelo telefone,eu tinha que pegar o carro e me desfazer dele. _- disse ele.

_Deve ter alguma pista melhor que isso! _- engatou a arma fazendo o homem gritar.

_Eu busquei o carro em um boate! _"**Bob's Green, Zabuza" **- revelou o homem.

_Otimo...não foi tão difícil assim... _- falou dando um sorriso, mais sua visão ficou braça, então teve que se segurar para não cair.

Droga estava usando demais o ARN e isso estava afetando sua saúde, precisava terminar logo com esse caso antes que acabasse morrendo por causa disso. Saiu dali e tentou dirigir, precisa chegar nessa boate, sabia que ali teria mais respostas, e com a chuva começando a cair ele foi em direção à cidade.

**Quirta-feira 10/03/12  
>16:00 da tarde.<strong>

Nagato estava sentado em um banco da delegacia da cidade, depois de tentar sair da cena do assassinato do seu velho amigo, a policia havia pego eles, e agora ele estava tentado limpar a sujeira.

_Velho Nagato. _- uma voz conhecida o chamou atenção, quando viu Sasori se aproximou. - _Que foi que aprontou hem?_

_Olá Sasori, quanto tempo. _- cumprimentou sorrindo.

_O que faz por aqui? _- ele explicou para o ruivo que quando acabou riu.

_É pode me chamar de velho. _- falou devido ao fato de ter sido pego.

_Tudo bem, pode ir, estamos mais preocupados com outra coisa. _- disse o ruivo se levantando - _tivemos uma fuga._

_Sinto muito, espero que consiga pega-lo. _- falou Nagato dando um ultimo aperto de mão e se virou para ir embora.

_Hei Nagato. _- ele se virou - _está trabalho em algo?_

_Hm nada de importante. _- disse sorrindo.

_Certo, se cuida se precisar de alguma coisa pode contar comigo. _- falou o ruivo.

Entrou no carro onde Konan estava esperando não se importou com as perguntas da mulher, queria ficar em silencio, precisava pensar, havia sido pego em uma cena de crime, e por sorte isso não havia atrapalhado sua investigação.

_O que aconteceu Nagato? _- perguntou a mulher mais alto chamando a atenção do homem.

_Aconteceu que passamos um passo de sermos presos. _- falou ele irritado

_E isso é culpa minha? _- perguntou ela irritada também.

_Falei para não mexer em nada, falei para ficar em sua casa, deixar comigo que eu iria resolver isso. _- respondeu ele fazendo ela rir sem vontade.

_Escuta eu já disse que estamos juntos nisso! É o assassino do meu filho! _- gritou ela.

_E em que você vai ajudar? Vai apenas atrapalhar. _- disse ele fazendo ela o olhar com ódio.

_Para o carro. _- ordenou ela, ele a ignorou - _eu disse para parar o maldito carro!_

Ela avançou para cima de Nagato e puxou o volante fazendo-o ele perder o controle, derrapou e por sorte não bateu no poste.

_Ficou maluca? _- gritou ele irritado.

_Você não sabe como me sinto. _- disse ela olhando para ele, então saiu do carro fazendo ele ficar sem palavras.

A chuva cai forte e a cidade estava deserta ele continuou no carro enquanto ela caminhava para longe, poderia ligar o carro e ir embora deixar ela ali, não iria acontecer nada. Mas algo dentro dele dizia para ele ir até ela, afinal a dor de ter pedido o filho parecia estar visível a cada passo que a investigação dava. Suspirou e saiu do carro para se aproximar da mulher.

_Volta pro carro... _- falou ele quando chegou perto da mulher.

_Você não entende... _- disse ela parando mais sem virar para ele. - _De querer estar com ele e não poder, não entende a dor de saber que aquele pequeno ser, que você criou, que você gerou dentro de você, viu ele crescer pouco a pouco, saber que alguém o tirou de você por simples prazer..._

_Você...tem razão eu não sei o que você sente, nunca tive filho, mais já perdi alguém bem próximo de mim. _- disse ele dando mais um passo para perto da mulher. - _não há palavras que nos console nessas situação, eu estou tentando fazer de tudo, e o que aconteceu aqui hoje...só prova uma coisa._

_O que? _- ela se virou e ele sorriu.

_Que estamos perto, e a cada passo que damos chegamos mais perto ainda, a ponto dele querer eliminar pessoas próximas. _- por alguma razão ele estendeu a mão direita e tocou o rosto da mulher - _e isso me assustou..._

_Por...porque? _- perguntou ela fechando os olhos com o contato dele.

_Porque isso significa que você corre o risco também. _- falou ele num sussurro. - _não vou, não quero que nada aconteça com você..._

_Eu sei...você cuidará de mim. _- disse sorrindo, então ele se aproximou e tomou seus lábios.

Não sabia o porque estava fazendo isso mais sabia que queria ter feito isso muito tempo atrás, o gosto dos lábios dela eram doces, ele a apertou contra o peito e ela se entregou naquele momento. Voltaram para casa depois daquela cena, assim que chegaram eles trocaram novamente um beijo seguindo por mais caricias até os dois se renderem ao prazer.

Deitados nus na cama de Nagato ficaram em silencio cada um em seus pensamentos, quando Konan adormeceu ele se levantou com cuidado e foi até a sala, olhou pela janela tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, nunca havia deixado alguém chegar tão perto dele, teve casos mais nenhum durará mais que um mês, era um solteirão convicto e gostava disso, mas agora se sentia estranho, claro que Konan era uma mulher da vida, mais haviam compartilhado aquele momento como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes, se sentia estranho.

_Tudo bem Nagato. _- a voz dela o fez se virar.

_Pensei que estava dormindo. _- falou ele reparando que ela havia colocado um roupão.

_Um pouco, eu...precisamos ver o caderno de registro. _- lembrou ela indo até a mesa e pegando o pequeno caderno.

_Isso pode durar dias, meses. _- falou ele se ajuntado com ela.

_Podemos ir cortando algumas coisas, por exemplo os mais recentes, não deve ter tantas pessoas assim que foi restaurar uma maquina antiga. _- então os dois deixaram seus temores de lado e passaram a trabalhar.

Já era noite quando finalmente havia chegado em um nome.

_Pain Shimura. _- falou Konan.

_Porque acha que é esse homem? _- perguntou o homem.

_Ele aparece mais de uma vez na lista, e pelo que percebi parece ser em datas perto dos assassinatos. _- revelou ela fazendo ele a encarar surpreso - _que foi?_

_Estou surpreso, você já pensou em fazer parte da policia? _- ela riu fazendo ele rir também.

_Agora só procurar esse homem e podemos estar um passo de encontrar com o assassino do origami. _- falou ela feliz.

_Sim, mais agora temos outra coisa para fazer. _- dizendo isso a puxou fazendo-a se levantar e a beijou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português, sou péssima nisso, mas acho que da para entender...  
>Peço também desculpas para aqueles que conhece esse jogo e acham uma besteira a fic.<em>

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan_

_Espero que gostem..._

_Até o próximo ^~^/_


	9. O tubarão

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 <strong><em>O tubarão<em>**_._

**Quinta-feira 10/03/12  
>19:40 da noite.<strong>

Itachi entrou no quarto do motel onde estava, precisava pegar outra figura de origami, de lá sairia mais uma prova, era a figura de um tubarão ele abriu e leu a pequena mensagem.

**_" Uma vida por outra, teria coragem?"_**

Sentiu as pernas tremer fazendo-o cair, sentiu o peso em seus olhos, olhou para o papel onde havia o endereço, sabia o que teria que fazer, olhou para a arma que estava dentro da caixa.

_Shun... _- falou o homem pegando a arma e se levantando.

Precisava seguir em frente tinha que salvar Shun e só ele poderia fazer isso. Dirigiu pela cidade o mais rápido que conseguiu, o predio não era tão longe e logo encontrou o destino que queria, estacionou o carro e saiu escondendo a arma. Era no ultimo andar e logo percebeu que não havia muitas pessoas, perfeito para cumprir.

Pegou a arma e suspirou fundo precisava agir rápido, deu uma batida na porta e esperou, com o coração aos pulos sentiu todo os músculos doerem, a porta se abriu e ele apontou a arma.

_Hei...calma _- um homem de trinta anos falou levantando as mãos, Itachi entrou no apartamento fechando a porta. - _Se você quer pó eu tenho de monte._

_Cala a boca. _- gritou ele nervoso e isso não passou despercebido do homem que pegou algo e atacou em Itachi fazendo-o perder o foco.

_Seu desgraçado! _- quando Itachi viu o homem estava com uma arma na mão apontando para ele. - _como ousa entrar em minha casa e me ameaçar!_

O tirou passou raspando na perna direita o que fez Itachi cair e deixar a arma ir para longe, antes do segundo tirou ele já estava de pé e correu para o cômodo mais próximo, mais um tirou e acertou a parede, entrou em outro cômodo e notou que estava na cozinha, tentou achar alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra o homem mas mais um tirou o fez tremer, esse passou perto do rosto, correu e caiu novamente na sala procurou pela arma e a achou, pegou e saiu correndo para o próximo cômodo onde era um quarto de criança, não havia saída estava perdido.

_Agora vai morrer! _- falou o homem atrás dele, quando ele apontou e apertou o gatilho a arma não disparou, havia ficado sem munição. - _merda..._

_Larga a arma! _- gritou Itachi apontando agora para ele. - _de joelhos!_

_Calma cara, vamos negociar... _- implorou o homem.

_Cala a boca..._- disse apontando a arma para o homem em sua frente.

_Cara eu tenho filhos para criar...duas meninas... _- chorou o homem.

_Eu também tenho um filho, e preciso fazer isso se eu quiser vê-lo novamente! _- e com os olhos fechados ele apertou o gatilho.

Nunca havia atirado em ninguém nem em arma havia pego, que quando disparou foi para trás, o som foi como um baque, então o homem na sua frente tombou para o lado com um tiro na cabeça, o sangue começou a manchar o chão, Itachi caiu de joelhos e vomitou.

Ainda tremendo e tonto pegou o celular e tirou a foto enviando para o endereço que havia, minutos depois a dica onde estaria o cartão de memória informou que estava dentro do cabo da arma, ele bateu no chão até quebrar assim pegou e assistiu o vídeo. Shun aparecia novamente dentro do poço com a água até metade da boca, chovia onde ele estava e logo estaria submerso, precisava ir logo antes que perdesse Shun, levantou e saiu do apartamento em direção ao motel onde estava a ultima dica, a ultima peça do quebra cabeça que levaria até seu filho.

**Quinta-feira 10/03/12  
>19:50 da noite.<strong>

Nagato suspirou quando parou o carro em frente ao cemitério da cidade, sabia que era loucura mais Konan havia insistindo e se não tivesse cedido ela provavelmente não o deixaria em paz.

_Acho que não vamos encontrar nada. _- disse ele saindo do carro.

_Precisamos tentar, estamos tão perto. _- falou ela sorrindo.

_Mais a noite não vamos enxergar nada. _- nada que falasse iria fazê-la desistir.

_Alguém usou o nome desse garoto. _- falou ela quando procurava a lapide onde teria o nome Pain. - _Pelo que você pesquisou, Pain morreu quando tinha 12 anos de idade, então alguém está usando o nome dele, afinal como ele pode ter ido na loja daquele seu amigo duas semanas antes?_

_Talvez um parente. _- disse ele enquanto caminhava pelo cemitério a busca do tumulo.

Apesar de estará a noite por causa das luzes não estava escuro, havia poucas pessoas naquele horário, talvez pessoas com vergonha de ser vista em um cemitério, ou em busca de paz. Ouviu Konan o chamar e ele a achou em frente a uma lapide, ela sorria.

_É esse. _- disse mostrando a lapide. - _Veja...tem flores aqui. _- disse se aproximando e vendo que ainda estava vivas. - _são orquídeas, e parece que são frescas...veja um origami!_

_Talvez achamos o assassino. _- disse ele feliz, ela sorriu então alguém se aproximou, o coveiro.

_Vieram ver o tumulo do Pain Masha? _- perguntou o velho.

_Sim...estamos procurando respostas...o senhor o conheceu? _- perguntou Konan.

_Não exatamente, eu sei da historia, triste historia... _- disse fazendo ela o encarar.

_O que aconteceu com ele? _- o velho suspirou depois de uns minutos começou a contar.

_Foi a trinta anos atrás, uma família humilde morava em um terreno perto da cidade, o terno seria uma construção de algum edifício e eles moravam lá por que invadiram, eram uma família muito pobre, a mãe trabalhava dia e noite enquanto o pai bebia tudo que achava pela frente, eram dois irmãos, Pain e...eu não me lembro o nome do outro, mais os dois eram muito ligados._

_"Em um dia de chuva os dois estavam brincando na construção até que Pain caiu em uma vala onde ficou preso pelo pé, o irmão foi buscar ajuda do pai mais esse estava tão bêbado que bateu no coitado e deu as costas, o irmão sem saber o que fazer voltou para junto do irmão preso, e segurou sua mão sem poder fazer nada, viu o irmão morrer a folgado."_

_Meu Deus...que horrível. _- falou Konan com lagrimas nos olhos.

_É, depois daquele dia a família foi desfeita, tiraram o único filho e colocaram para adoção, o pai se matou anos depois e a mãe, bem dizem que está com problemas de memória, talvez tenha ficado doida de remorso ou coisa parecida. _- terminou o homem.

_E você não lembra do nome do outro menino? _- Perguntou Nagato.

_Não, ele era um menino quieto de mais, quase ninguém o percebia. _- depois da conversa eles seguiram para o carro.

_Então o que você acha? - _perguntou Konan enquanto caminha para o carro.

_Não sei, alguém está usando o nome desse pobre rapaz... _- parou de falar quando viu Akira Son entrar no cemitério acompanhado por um segurança ele levava um buque de flores.

_O que foi? _- então ela se virou e viu o homem. - _o pai de Deideira, veja aquilo são orquídeas._

Sem esperar ela correu para perto do homem se escondendo por entre os túmulos para pode ver, e sem surpresa nenhum ele parou em frente a lapide de Pain Masha depositando as flores, Nagato viu que ela iria fazer alguma coisa, ele a puxou levando embora.

_Porque fez isso? Poderíamos ter pego ele. _- reclamava ela dentro do carro.

_Não temos provas, apenas que ele colocou umas orquídeas no tumulo do rapaz. _- falou ele dirigindo.

_Droga, e se for ele o assassino? Precisa prende-lo. _- falou ela desesperada.

_Tudo ao seu tempo, precisamos mais que isso para prende-lo. _- enquanto dirigia sentiu a mulher ficar mais calma, precisava tomar uma providencia urgente, estava perto de mais.

**Quinta-feira 10/03/12  
>21:00 da noite.<strong>

Hinata desceu do taxi em frente a boate "**Bob's Green, Zabuza" **onde entrou sem nenhuma complicação, estava cheia apesar de ser apenas quinta-feira, ela foi até o bar e pediu uma bebida, enquanto o moço preparava ela olhou o redor, havia gente de todas as idades, notou que havia umas meninas semi-nuas dançando em pequenos palcos, olhou mais para cima e viu que havia uma área restrita, onde havia dois seguranças.

_"Deve ser ali que o dono da boate fica...preciso chegar até lá."_

Ela se levantou e foi caminhando até área vip, tentou passar mais foi barrada, notou que havia um homem dando uns amasso em uma das dançarinas.

_"Entendi, não tem outro jeito de entrar ali sem ser escolhida"_

Foi para o banheiro e lá se arrumou, rasgou metade da saia deixando a mostra metade das coxas, abriu uns botões da blusa deixando a mostra o sutiã vermelho, passou batom, lápis de olho, blush e arrumou o cabelo.

_Tomara que de certo. _- disse para si saindo do banheiro.

Com o coração ao pulos foi até um pequeno palco e subiu, sabia que iria fazer papel de besta, mas precisava tentar, não sabia ao certo mais sentia que se conseguisse iria ajudar Itachi, era por ele que estava fazendo isso tudo. Então começou a dançar sem jeito, tentou imitar a moça do lado e teve sucesso, pois havia dois homens olhando-a sem piscar, fechou os olhos e deixou a musica a guiar então como se fosse magia o segurança se aproximou.

_Você...o chefe está te chamando. _- falou o homem ajudando-a a descer.

Hinata sorriu e foi para onde Zabuza estava, a mulher que estava lá saiu assim que ela entrou, ele a encarou e sorriu chamando-a com a mão.

_Venha aqui gracinha. _- falou o homem a puxando quando ela se aproximou. - _você me deixou ligado._

_Err...como...se chama? _- perguntou ela sem jeito.

_Zabuza, e você linda? _- ele a tocou no rosto.

_Hinata Hyuuga...err...será que podemos ir para um lugar reservado? _- ele a encarou e sorriu

_Hm...direito ao ponto...assim que eu gosto. _- falou se levantando a puxando-a para perto.

O escritório ficava no andar de cima e Hinata reparou que ele tinha muitos seguranças, havia um na porta assim que eles entraram na sala Zabuza ligou o som, sentou no sofá e a encarou sorrindo.

_Agora por que não dança só para mim. _- falou ele sedutor.

_Err...podemos beber antes? _- falou ela nervosa, havia perdido a coragem e até o plano que tinha traçado.

_Não, eu quero a dança. _- ele falou, fazendo ela tremer.

_Er... _- ela começou dançar dura, não sabia fazer isso e percebeu que ele já estava ficando irritado.

_Qual o problema gracinha? _- perguntou ele irritado.

_Eu...acho que me enganei... _- começou ela mais ele se levantou e apontou uma arma.

_Nada disso boneca, quando eu quero alguma coisa eu consigo, nem que seja na força. _- falou ele apontando a arma. - _agora vai dançar e tirar tudo para mim._

Sentiu o corpo ficar rígido ela começou a dançar, sem saber exatamente o que fazer foi abrindo lentamente os botões da blusa, viu que ele já não segurava a arma para ela, então ela olhou ao redor procurando alguma coisa que pudesse usar como arma, viu um abajur próximo.

_"Deus me ajude, que isso o faça desmaiar" _

Ele se levantou e venho para cima dela, era sua chance e foi o que ela fez, pegando o abajur o bateu com toda sua força na cabeça do homem fazendo-o cair desmaiado.

_Nunca ameace uma mulher. _- falou ela sorrindo.

Rapidamente ela o colocou na cadeira e arranjou alguma coisa para prende-lo, tirou a arma dele e deu um tapa na cara dele para acorda-lo, demorou alguns minutos e ele abriu os olhos, tentou se soltar.

_Droga...sua vaca...o que você quer? _- gritou ele.

_Quero respostas, para que você alugou o apartamento? _- perguntou ela seria.

_Que apartamento? E porque acha que eu direi alguma coisa para você? _- falou ele cuspindo nela.

_Péssima resposta. _- falou ela batendo na cabeça dele com o cabo da arma. - _se não quiser morrer fale logo._

_Há...acha mesmo que é capaz de matar alguém? Não tem coragem, não é assassina criança...ande largue essa arma e me solte que eu deixo você ir... _-falou ele rindo.

_Você pode ter acertado, não sou assassina mais sei de um jeito que você vai começar a falar rapidinho. _- então ela pegou na parte intima do homem e apertou.

_Ahhhh sua louca...solta... _- ela apertou mais.

_Se não falar pode dizer adeus para suas bolas... _- apertou mais fazendo ele gritar.

_Chefe está tudo bem? _- a voz do segurança a fez gelar, então tampou a boca do homem e começou a gemer fingindo estar tendo um orgasmo.

_Ai...ai...isso...assim...ahhh...ahhhhh _- o homem a encarou sem acreditar então o segurança os deixou em paz.

_Sua doida... _- ela voltou pegar na bolas dele e agora apertar para valer.

_Falei logo! Estou perdendo a paciência. _- disse apertando mais ele gritou.

_Não sei...eu só fui pago para alugar. _- gritou ele fazendo ela parar de aperta.

_Como? Quem te pagou para fazer isso? _- ele suspirou.

_Não sei ele me deu uma grana para dar um sumiço com um carro, depois veio me pedir para alugar uns apartamento, mais não disse para que seria. _- falou ele.

_Um nome. _- perguntou ela ele riu.

_É surda? Eu disse que não...AIIII _- agora ela apertará com toda sua força. - _Pain...sua vagabunda...Pain Masha..._

_Não foi tão difícil assim foi? - _falou sorrindo, vendo que ele iria falar algo ela pegou a arma e bateu na cabeça dele fazendo-o perder os sentidos. - _Pain Masha...otimo, um nome é uma pista._

Olhou ao redor pegando suas coisas saiu da sala e encontrou o segurança ali parado, sorriu e deu umas piscada para ele e foi embora, precisava de mais uma vez falar com seu velho amigo Kiba.

**Quinta-feira 10/03/12  
>22:00 da noite.<strong>

Gaara estacionou o carro em frente a boate "**Bob's Green, Zabuza", **olhou em volta viu que havia muitas pessoas, sentiu um tremor mais tentou ignorar, precisava terminar com aquilo sentia que estava um passo de encontrar o assassino. Assim que entrou na boate notou que havia mais gente do que imaginaria, olhou ao redor a procura de alguém que pudesse ser o dono, encontrou uns seguranças perto de uma escada onde levava para o andar de cima.

_Sou do FBI, preciso falar com seu chefe. _- sem falar nada ele deixou o ruivo passar.

Subiu as escadas e ao se aproximar ouviu um barulho parecido com um tiro, ele entrou na sala e viu o corpo de Zabuza caído no chão com um tiro no meio da testa, se aproximou com cuidado mais como se tivesse visto a trás, desviou do taque do homem. Gaara olhou direito mais não viu nada a não sei um casaco de chuva bege e um chapéu que cobria o rosto.

_Parado... _- gritou o ruivo mais o homem avançou para cima dele e o acertou um soco em cheio.

Viu que deixou cair o óculos ARI ligado no chão, quando foi pegá-lo levou um chute no estomago. O Homem era forte e ágil Gaara estava levando um surra, quando foi jogado em cima da mesa o homem pegou uma espada que era de enfeite e tentou corta-lo ao meio, mais o ruivo o chutou na virilha fazendo-o perder o fôlego, Gaara caiu e quando se levantou o homem estava saindo da sala, correu atrás mais não encontrou.

_Droga..._- gritou o ruivo irritado voltou para sala para recuperar o óculos.

_"Mais o que teria acontecido aqui?" _ Colocou o óculos começou a analisar a cena do crime, encontrou vestígio de sangue, que era dele, e do ZAbuza, encontrou um projétil da arma que matou o dono da boate, e encontrou uma digital diferente.

_Hinata Hyuuga? _- falou ele vendo a digital. - _Mais o que ela fazia aqui?_

Olhou com atenção e notou que havia digital dela por toda parte, até no próprio Zabuza, sem demorar muito ele saiu de lá e voltou para o hotel, assim que chegou encontrou Ino na recepção.

_O que faz aqui? _- perguntou ao vê-la.

_Meu Deus, seu rosto, o que aconteceu? _- perguntou ela vendo o ruivo todo machucado.

_Acho que encontrei um suspeito muito forte. _- disse ele já no quarto onde estava hospedado, havia deixado a loira cuidado dos seus ferimentos.

_Porque não chamou alguém para ir com você, poderia ter morrido. _- falou ela colocando remédio no corte da testa.

_Chamar Sasori? _- perguntou irônico. - _e como está La na delegacia?_

_Um caos, Sasori só grita, quer achar Itachi de qualquer jeito. _- respondeu a loira.

_Ele por acaso sabe... _- perguntou pegando em sua mão.

_Não, ele não desconfia...mais é melhor me manter afastada, ele pode ser muito perigoso. _- disse fazendo ele sentir incomodado.

_Não precisa ter medo dele, eu...não vou deixar que ele te machuque. _- falou se amaldiçoando.

_Não falei essas coisas...posso achar que se importa comigo... _- falando isso se levantou, mais ele a puxou para si.

_E quem disse que eu não me importo? _- falou ele a encarando-a.

_Não...faz isso...e...eu...não brinque... _- ele sorriu.

_Não estou brincando Ino...eu realmente me importo com você...até mais do que gostaria... - _falando isso ela a beijou.

Havia pedido essa batalha que tinha travado contra o desejo de ter aquela mulher para si, sentia tanta vontade de beija-la que chegava a doer, e saber que ela estava nas mãos daquele homem desprezível só fazia aumentar seu desejo. Ela também se entregou, ansiava mais que ele aqueles toques, aqueles beijos, quantas noites havia sonhado que estava nos braços daquele homem.

Depois de Sasori ela jurou nunca mais se envolver com ninguém, pelo menos ninguém do trabalho, ninguém ruivo, mais lá estava ela novamente, se entregando de corpo e alma para aquele ruivo que a fazia querer se redimir, como podia se sentir assim? Qual o poder que ele tinha sobre ela?

_Diz que será só minha... _- falou ele em seu ouvido enquanto a despia.

_Eu...sou só sua... _- repetiu delirante, como queria aqueles toques.

Então se renderam ao desejo colocando todas as diferencias de lado, deixando todos os problemas, os medos, se renderam ao desejo que um sentia para o outro, e pela primeira vez Ino se sentiu completa, se sentiu feliz.

Com Ino deitada em seu peito Gaara observava o teto tentado pensar no que tinha acontecido, havia se envolvido de mais com a loira, e sabia que agora não podia voltar atrás, sabia que ela estava fragilizada com tudo que estava acontecendo, que aquele ato tinha sido uma válvula de escape para ela, e para ele também. Sabia que não duraria, não assim ele nunca foi de ter relacionamento longos, e sem contar que não pertencia aquela cidade, teria que ir embora, teria que voltar para sua vida antiga, teria que deixar a loira.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>01:00 da madrugada.<strong>

Hinata chegou no motel depois da boate, estava animada havia conseguido uma pista e estava doida para contar a Itachi, antes de ir para seu quarto ela passou no quarto do homem, assim que bateu notou que a porta estava apenas encostada, entrou devagar e viu que estava tudo escuro.

_Itachi? _- o chamou então ouviu um barulho.

_Não se aproxime Hinata...eu... _- a voz dele era baixa e rouca, sentiu uma imensa dor vinda dele.

Ela se aproximou e viu que ele estava sentado no chão do lado da cama, segurando a cabeça nas mãos, ele soluçava, Hinata se aproximou e o tocou na testa.

_O que foi? _- perguntou vendo grossas lagrimas saindo de seus olhos.

_Eu...sou um assassino... _- falou entre os soluços.

_Não...Itachi..você é apenas um pai..._- tentou acalma-lo.

_Não...eu...matei um homem Hinata, eu atirei na cabeça dele. _- revelou ele fazendo a morena recuar um pouco - _vai embora...sou um monstro..._

_Não. _- ela se sentou ao seu lado e o tocou no rosto - _eu acredito em você, seja o que estiver acontecendo, sei que você é inocente._

_Você...não existe sabia... _- disse ele dando um sorriso fraco. - _é meu anjo, que veio me salvar, não quero corromper você._

_Não sou anjo...eu só sou uma mulher que gosta de ajudar estranhos em motéis. _- brincou ela fazendo-o rir.

_Hinata...só você para me fazer rir..._- ele a olhava estranho ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. - _poderia te convidado para sair se fosse em outra situação..._

_Eu poderia aceitar... _- respondeu então ele a beijou.

O beijo tinha gosto salgado misturado com menta, queria tanto aquele beijo desde que o vira, só agora que dera conta disso. Ele a beijou com cuidado apenas rosando os lábios, então ela o incentivou o beijando também, logo as mãos fortes dele a pegaram e a trouxeram para junto dele, como queria aqueles beijos, aqueles braços envolta dela. Ele a beijava desesperadamente como se precisasse disso para viver, não sabia se era por estar tanto tempo sem ter uma mulher em seus braços, ou era porque desejava aquela mulher que o ajudou sem perguntar nada, até ele confessando que acabará de matar um homem ela havia ficado ao seu lado.

A deitou no chão e tirou a blusa com cuidado queria apreciar com calma e senti-la para si, com a ajuda dela ele tirou a própria blusa com cuidado, devido aos ferimentos, como se tivesse em outro mundo, em um mundo perfeito sem nenhum tristeza, sem nenhum problema eles se entregaram um ao outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português, sou péssima nisso, mas acho que da para entender...  
>Peço também desculpas para aqueles que conhece esse jogo e acham uma besteira a fic.<em>

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan  
>Yuki-chann<em>

_Espero que gostem..._

_Até o próximo ^~^/_


	10. Um passo da verdade

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 <strong>**_Um passo da verdade _**

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12**  
><strong>07:30 da manhã.<strong>

Itachi acordou e sorriu ao ver Hinata dormindo ao seu lado, ficou ali por uns instantes naquela doce entrega havia se envolvido de mais com a garota, ela havia se tornado importante, desejou ter a conhecido em outros tempo onde ainda poderia ser feliz, se levantou com cuidado para não acorda-la, precisava seguir em frente era a ultima prova, uma dica para chegar até Shun.  
>Colocou a roupa e foi até a caixa de sapato que estava a ultima figura de origami, a pegou e leu a mensagem.<p>

_"Daria a vida pelo seu filho? Cuidado com o rato..."_

Olhou o endereço e guardou o papel no bolso quando ia saindo viu que esqueceu o casaco o encontrou junto com as roupas de Hinata, ele foi pegar o que fez derrubar as coisas da mulher, deixando cair um pequeno caderno e um telefone, ele se agachou para pegar e viu seu nome escrito no caderno, curioso ele pegou e abriu, falava dele e sobre sua família.

_"Itachi Uchiha 32anos, o suspeito numero 1 de ser o assassino do origami deixou sua casa depois de ter tido sei filho caçula Shun 10 anos, ter sido capturado pelo assassino, a policia acha que ele é o próprio, tenho visto ele fazer coisas..."_

Sem conseguir ler mais ele pegou o celular e conseguiu achar umas fotos suas, de quando ele estava dormindo, dos ferimentos, do predio onde havia tido que cortar o dedo, sem acreditar ele fechou os olhos e jogou o celular no chão, olhou para cama e viu que Hinata estava acordada.

_Você... _- falou ele segurando para não gritar, ela se levantou.

_Eu posso explicar...eu... _- ele a cortou.

_Você é uma maldita repórter! _- gritou ele fazendo-a a recuar.

_Sim...eu sabia quem era você, e sabia que você estava fazendo alguma coisa... _- revelou ela fazendo-o rir sem graça.

_Espero que tenha conseguido o que queria, sua maldita reportagem. _- falou ele se virando para sair.

_Espera Itachi...eu sei que mentir e peço perdão, mas depois de conhece-lo melhor, eu...eu comecei a ver você com outros olhos, quis ajuda-lo a achar seu filho... _- falou ela.

_Não preciso da sua ajuda. _- respondeu frio.

_Sei que está irritado, magoado comigo, mas escuta apenas isso. _- implorou ela. - _Fui atrás do dono daquele predio que você perdeu o dedo, conseguir chegar até um nome...Pain Masha, pesquisei e vi que ele é um garoto de 12 anos que morreu já faz um tempo._

_E em que isso pode me ajudar? _- falou ele sem emoção e sem olha-la.

_Talvez o assassino esteja usando o nome desse garoto, ele pagou para um cara alugar aquele apartamento, pagou para dar fim a um carro, talvez isso possa ajuda-lo. _- falou ela segurando para não chorar.

_Preciso ir... _- falou depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

_Sim...Itachi...me perdoe, sei que o que fiz foi horrível, mas quero ajuda-lo a achar Shun, depois de conseguir eu sumo da sua vida para sempre. _- falou ela.

_Queria que tivesse te conhecido antes... _- falou ele em um sussurro. - _depois que isso acabar, se tiver vivo...espero..._

_Eu esperarei... _- ele a olhou e viu um sorriso fraco nos lábios da mulher, queria ir até ela e beija-la, mas se o fizesse não sairia dali.

_Se cuida..._- saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha.

Itachi caminhou decidido precisava sair dali antes que voltasse atrás com sua palavra, apesar de estar desapontado de ter descoberto que ela mentiu para ele, não conseguia ter raiva, apenas mais carinho. Ao chegar ao segundo andar notou uma viatura da policia entrando no estacionamento seguido por mais duas outras e um carro normal, que ao parar em frente a portaria saiu o policial que o prendera. Voltou a subir as escadas e correr para o outro lado, precisava escapar dali, se eles o pegassem seria o fim.

Ouvi uns policiais gritarem que achou o suspeito e começar a subir as escadas, ele correu mais que podia, as pernas ainda doía mais a necessidade de escapar era maior, subiu mais um lance de escada e deu o telhado, empurrou a porta para abri-la, lá em cima ele correu a procura de um lugar que pudesse fugir, mas não havia para onde correr.

_Parado! _- gritou o ruivo se juntando aos outros policiais _- chega de correr, é melhor se entregar Itachi, não há para onde fugir._

Itachi o encarou e olhou ao redor viu a distancia do telhado para o chão, procurando alguma forma de fugir, então viu uma caçamba perto, andou um pouco aos gritos dos policiais para ele ficar parado, então o ruivo se aproximou, Itachi fechou os olhos e se jogou. Caiu sobre alguns velhos isopor, machucou o braço direito mais isso não o impediu de sair dali, correu para longe e parou um carro que estava passando naquela hora, tirou o homem de dentro e foi embora com o carro, precisava terminar aquela prova e iria fazer qualquer coisa.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>12:00 da manhã.<strong>

Gaara entrou na delegacia sozinho, havia deixado Ino em casa e pediu para ela não ir trabalhar hoje, o prazo final de pegar o assassino estava chegando ao fim, encontrou Sasori e Naruto discutindo na sala, entrou e reparou que o ruivo estava nervoso.

_Isso é culpa dele. _- gritou o ruivo quando viu Gaara.

_O que houve? _- quis saber.

_O que houve, o único suspeito e talvez o próprio assassino do origami fugiu, e o culpado foi você. _- respondeu o ruivo, Naruto que estava quieto.

_Gaara sinto muito,mas as câmera mostram você entrando na sala depois Itachi saindo sozinho, para depois você sair também. _- revelou o loiro, Gaara respirou fundo, havia descoberto. - _Está suspenso do caso, já mandei uma carta para seu supervisor._

_Certo. _- falou o homem olhando para Sasori, se já estava tudo acabado teria que fazer algo pelo menos para acabar com aquele homem. - _Vou embora, mais fique sabendo que o homem que vocês estão perseguindo não é o assassino._

_Como sabe? _- perguntou o loiro.

_A única prova que ele tem, é porque a mulher dele o acusou, mas fora isso não há nada que ligue ele com os assassinatos. _- falou Gaara.

_Acho que você se envolveu de mais com o caso, _- disse Sasori com um sorriso - _e não apenas com o caso mais como uma certa pessoa..._

_Cala a boca... _- Naruto olhou para os dois homens.

_Quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Sasori fale logo. _- o ruivo sorriu.

_Gaara está envolvido com a Ino, os dois estão tendo um caso. _- Naruto olhou para Gaara querendo uma negativa.

_Pelo menos não a forço me beijar como você. _- respondeu o ruivo, fazendo o sorriso de Sasori sumir.

_É mais tolo do que pensei, acha mesmo que ela gosta de você? Ela só está de mantendo ocupado. _- respondeu o ruivo fazendo Gaara dar um passo para cima dele, se não fosse Naruto teria atacado o ruivo. - _Viu, ele perdeu o controle._

_Chega Gaara, você está suspenso do caso, volte para o hotel e fique lá até que eu tenha recebido a resposta de seu chefe. _- falou o loiro.

_Então é isso...deixa se influenciar por esse merda? _- falou Gaara. - _Pensei que fosse correto Naruto, mas agora vejo que me enganei._

Saiu dali sem olhar para trás estava irritado e querendo matar um ao chegar no hotel ele tentou se acalmar mais estava nervoso de mais, estava suspenso do caso, havia falhado. Sentou no sofá suspirou então pegou o óculos ARN e o colocou, precisava tentar pela ultima vez, mesmo que isso custasse seu trabalho.

Vendo as provas antigas e as novas ele pesquisou então viu que o óculos tinha um vídeo.

_O dia que fui atacado, o óculos filmou. _- disse com um sorriso nos lábios e passou a analisar o vídeo.

Não mostrava nada a não ser a costa do agressor, o rosto estava bem coberto, nada que pudesse usar, mais ao ver mais de cinco vezes passou a reparar em detalhes, o homem sabia lutar, ele tinha um estilo que Gaara não lembra bem, mas sabia que já tinha visto, então viu um relógio no pulso do homem, era de ouro com detalhes, aproximou a imagem e pode ver as iniciais gravadas no visor do relógio _N/M. _

_Esse relógio...eu já vi um desses... _- falou ele sendo interrompido pela campainha

_Fiquei sabendo que foi suspenso... _- era Ino quando abriu a porta.

_Sasori descobriu que foi eu quem libertou Itachi. _- respondeu olhando para a loira. - _o que faz aqui?_

_Sasori colocou todas as policias atrás de Itachi, se o acharem acho que vão mata-lo. _- revelou a loira.

_Naruto é um idiota. _- respondeu o ruivo.

_Ele só quer que isso termine logo, todos queremos isso. - _tentou defende-lo.

_Mais Itachi Uchiha não é o assassino. _- falou ele.

_Como pode ter tanta certeza? _- perguntou ela, e ele entrou o óculos para ela.

_Veja...eu encontrei com o assassino, ele me atacou. _- explicou.

_Mais não da para ver quem é...apenas mostra que ele sabe lutar. _- Gaara sorriu.

_O relógio que ele usa tem uma inicial, e você reconhece? _- perguntou o ruivo então ela olhou mais atentamente.

_Parece aqueles relógio que os policiais aposentados ganham na delegacia. _- respondeu a loira o encarando surpresa. - _Meu Deus...ele é um ex-policial.,_

_Exato. _- falou sorrindo. - _preciso de todos os nomes dos policiais que se aposentaram até 20 anos atrás._

_Certo..._- disse a loira se levantando.

_Ino...talvez eu tenha que ir embora..._- falou quando a mulher ia saindo do quarto.

_Não vai, vamos acabar com isso hoje. _- falou ela sorrindo. - _Volto daqui uma hora, e não pense em ir embora._

_Pode deixar...esperarei você aqui. _- ele a beijou antes de solta-la e deixa-la ir.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>14:00 da tarde.<strong>

Nagato subiu as escadas para seu apartamento, havia saído para sua ultima investigada, havia deixado Konan no apartamento enquanto ela dormia. Assim que entrou no apartamento viu a mulher, ela estava sentada na cadeira no meio da sala parecia adormecida, quando ele entrou ela levantou a cabeça e ele pode ver o rosto dela machucado.

_Sinto muito Nagato... _- falou ela então ele notou um homem saindo da cozinha apontando a arma para ele.

_Eu disse para deixar meu filho em paz detetive. _- falou Akira saindo do quarto com mais dois seguranças.

_Desgraçado...o que quer? _- falou ele tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

_Nem ouse fazer nada, eu falei para deixar a investigação de lado, e como foi teimoso de mais sofrerá por isso. _- ele fez um sinal e os seguranças se aproximaram, um dele e outro de Konan.

_Deixa-a em paz...ela não tem nada haver com isso. _- falou quando o homem a pegou com brutalidade.

_Veja só...Nagato se apaixonou por uma garota de programa. _- debochou o homem fazendo todos rirem. - _me falei como é, ela de da de graça ou você tem que pagar pelos serviços._

_Desgraçado...vai se arrepender disso... _- ameaçou Nagato.

_Não, você é quem vai. _- então o segurança perto dele o acertou em cheio na cabeça fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava dormindo mais quando acordou estava escuro, tentou se mexer mais viu que estava amarrado, com calma conseguiu ver onde estava. Estava amarrado no seu carro olhou para o lado viu que Konan estava junto, ela estava desmaiada, então notou que o carro estava debaixo da água, haviam jogado o carro dentro do lado.

_Droga! Konan! Acorda... _- gritou ele tentando se soltar.

Os vidros trincaram e a água começou a entrar aos poucos molhando os seus pés, tentou se soltar, olhou ao redor procurando algo que pudesse cortar a corda, então viu o acendedor de cigarro, ligou o carro e o farol iluminou a frente, pelo que pode ver já estava quase no fundo, acionou o acendedor e esperou ele esquentar, assim conseguindo queimar a corda, com as mãos livres ele tentou acordar a mulher ao seu lado.

_Anda Konan! Acorda! _- a empurrou e a sacudiu, então passou a desamarra-la.

Quando conseguiu solta-la ele procurou uma saída, precisava ser rápido então o vidro trincou novamente, então ele bateu com o cotovelo para quebrar por completo, água entrou com tudo fazendo por um segundo ele perder o foco do pensamento, recuperado saiu do carro puxando a mulher junto, nadou para cima o mais rápido que podia, quando o ar entrou em seus pulmões ele teve força para puxar a mulher para fora do lago.

_Está...bem... _- falou ele tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_Meu deus...ele...quase... - _começou a chorar, ele a abraçou e a beijou de leve nos lábios. - _onde você vai?_

_Preciso resolver uma coisa... _- ela tentou impedi-lo mais ele saiu.

Pegou um carro e dirigiu rapidamente para o endereço de Akira Son, sem pensar em duas vezes passou por cima do portão e entrou com tudo na casa do homem. Os seguranças sem pensar duas vezes começaram a atirar, Nagato pegou sua arma e atirou também acertando eles, dentro da mansão ele pegou mais uma arma e seguiu em direção onde o homem estaria, quando entrou na sala viu que ele corria para pegar uma arma, mas Nagato foi mais rápido e atirou na perna dele.

_Desgraçado... _- gritou o homem.

Nagato irritado pegou o homem e o socou em cheio no rosto, sem se encontrou o bateu até perder o fôlego, quando viu que o homem já não resistia ele o questionou.

_Você quase mata ela... _- falou Nagato mais calmo.

_Eu...pago tudo que quiser...eu só estava tentando proteger meu filho... _- falou ele chorando.

_Seu filho é um assassino igual a você, seu merda. _- falou.

_Mais ainda é meu filho, eu sei que o que ele fez foi errado, mais Deideira é ainda uma criança, entediada. - _explicou o homem.

_Porque vai ao cemitério no tumulo de Pain Masha? _- perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

_Pain Masha? _- tentou lembrar o velho. - _Ele...morreu em uma das minhas construção, sinto como se fosse o culpado da morte._

_É você que coloca as orquídeas? _- perguntou.

_Sim...eu conhecia a mãe do moleque, ela me disse que ele gostava de origami e de orquídeas... _- respondeu fazendo Nagato o soltar.

Nagato o encarou serio poderia mata-lo ali mesmo que ninguém iria dar falta, mas não o fez, ele não merecia morrer por suas mãos.

_Você poderia trabalhar para mim. _- falou o homem depois de solto. - _Você teria tudo que quisesse...trabalharia em casos realmente importante e não atrás de um assassino comum._

_Assassino comum? _- perguntou ele incrédulo.

_Ninguém se importa com essas crianças...veja o exemplo do menino que Deideira quase matou, ninguém iria sentir sua falta, um lixo a menos na rua. _- falou ele fazendo Nagato se afastar.

_Fique longe de mim...longe de Konan se não acabo com tua vida miserável e de seu filho... _- deu as costas então o velho gritou.

_Na...Nagato... _- ele se virou e viu que o velho estava segurando seu peito, parecia estar tendo um ataque. - _Meus remédios...por favor..._

_Ninguém vai se importa com um lixo como você. _- falou dando um sorriso frio, dando as costas e indo embora deixando o homem morrer.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>16:00 da tarde.<strong>

Havia começado a chover novamente e Hinata agradeceu por ter chegado no hospital antes de pegar a chuva, entrou no hospital e foi até a recepção.

_Oi gostaria de visitar a Sra. Masha. _- falou a morena para a mulher que sorriu.

_Nossa que bom que alguém veio visitar ela. _- respondeu a mulher gentil - _ela ficará muito feliz em saber que alguém veio vê-la._

_Ela não recebe muitas visitas? Nem dos filhos? _- perguntou Hinata.

_Não, ela não sem lembra direito das coisas, e deve ser por isso que ninguém vem vê-la. _- respondeu a mulher.

Hinata havia pedido para seu amigo pesquisar sobre Pain Masha e descobrirá que ele morreram uns 10 anos trás afogado em uma obra perto de casa, depois disso a família se desfez, o pai se matou e o outro filho do casal havia indo para adoção, pelo que Kiba descobriu o nome do menino não aparecia no registro.

_Parece que ele nem existia. _- falou o amigo quando contou sobre a historio.

_Certo, preciso falar com a mãe deles pelo menos, ela está viva? _- quis saber.

_Sim, está em um hospital ela tem perda de memória, então pode ser inútil. _- foi isso que o amigo disse.

Mais tinha que tentar precisava saber o nome do outro filho da Sra. Masha, Miran Masha era sua maior pista, poderia ajudar Itachi chegar em seu filho antes do fim do prazo. Entrou no quarto onde a mulher estava e encontrou-a acordada, ela sorriu.

_È a nova enfermeira? _- perguntou a mulher.

_Não senhora Masha, eu me chamo Hinata, preciso fazer umas perguntas para você. _- falou a morena se aproximando da cama.

_Quero meus remédios, se não tomar eles na hora eu passo mal. _- falou a mulher.

_Sra. Masha poderia me falar sobre seu filho Pain? _- Hinata percebeu que a mulher a encarava com um olhar triste.

_Meu pequeno Pain, um ótimo rapaz, tão educado, gentil. _- falou ela.

_Sim ele tinha um irmão...pode dizer o nome do irmão? _- a mulher a encarou sem vida.

_Pain não tinha irmão. _- respondeu e Hinata suspirou, andou pelo quarto e viu um livro sobre um cômoda, viu que era um livro de origami, passou uma pagina. - _Eu quem ensinou os meninos a fazer origami._

_Os meninos? _- perguntou a mulher, ela estava se lembrando.

_Sim...Pain gostava do cachorro, todos os cachorros ele colocava o mesmo nome, Rex, Rex e Rex;. _- falou rindo para si mesma.

_Sim...e o outro? O irmão dele? _- perguntou com cuidado a velha a encarou.

_Pain gostava de orquídeas, ele sempre traz para mim. _- foi então que Hinata percebeu uma orquídea no vaso ao lado da cama da mulher.

_Quem traz a flor sra. Masha? _- quis saber.

_Meu filho...meu pequeno Nagato._ - disse a mulher fazendo a morena sorrir, havia conseguido o que queria.

Saiu dali com um gosto de vitoria, mais uma ligação e estaria próximo a encontrar Shun.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>17:15 da tarde<strong>

Nagato estava em seu apartamento sentado perto de uma lata de lixo, havia jogado papeis e álcool, acendeu um fósforo e atacou na lata fazendo-a pegar fogo, abriu a gaveta da mesinha de trabalho e tirou de lá as provas que tinha encontrado durante sua investigação, a caixa de sapato do dono da loja, o celular que encontrou na casa da mulher que o marido desaparecera, o envelope que Konan tinha, o caderno da loja de Jiraiya.

_Ninguém...é capaz... _- falou ele suspirando pegando uma foto velha.

Lá estava uma mulher de uns 27 anos junto com dois meninos, Nagato sorriu e atacou a foto no fogo, se levantou e olhou ao redor, estava na hora, o fim estava próximo.

_Vamos ver se Itachi consegue Pain. Vamos ver se encontraremos alguém capaz. _- disse para si mesmo saindo do apartamento.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>18:00 da tarde.<strong>

Itachi estacionou o carro em frente ao um velho galpão abandonado, era o endereço final, sentiu o coração pular, precisava ir logo antes que as policia o pegasse, entrou no local e deparou com uma sala toda branca sem nenhum moveis, apenas uma mesa no centro com um pequeno frasco e um celular.

Ao se aproximar Itachi viu que estava sendo filmado, pegou o papel que estava ao lado do frasco.

_"Tem a chance de salva a si próprio ou a seu filho. Se quiser ver seu filho novamente tome o veneno, terá 2 hora para ir até ele e dizer suas ultimas palavras...uma vida por outra, a escolha é sua..."_

Ele olhou o frasco indeciso, teria que tomar o veneno se quisesse mais uma pista, se não tomasse nunca iria encontrar Shun, ele se ajoelhou e pegou o frasco.

_Por você Shun, estou disposto a dar minha vida... _- falando isso tomou o veneno e esperou, como recompensa ele recebeu uma mensagem no celular.

**_"Rua Alvris Sreet. 250" _**

Se levantou e caminhou para fora do galpão estava feito, tinha apenas 2 horas para achar seu filho e salvá-lo, depois iria morrer, dirigiu para o endereço que estava no celular.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>18:30 da tarde.<strong>

Hinata parou a moto em frente ao predio onde Nagato Masha morava, pelo menos era o endereço que Kiba deu, subiu as escadas e logo encontrou o apartamento viu que não tinha ninguém então como havia aprendido com o amigo conseguiu abrir a porta. O cheiro de coisa queimada a fez ir direto para onde Nagato havia queimado as provas.

_Ele queimou algo, talvez algo que não era para achar... _- ela olhou em volta e viu que ali parecia um escritório.

Passou a procurar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar, foi para o quarto e abriu o armário encontrou uma farda de policial, mais a baixo uma foto de Nagato vestido de policial.

_Por isso que as crianças iam com ele, como policial ele ganhava a confiança delas. _- tirou foto e voltou para sala, examinando bem as coisa encontrou um porta escondida atrás da estante.

Ao abrir viu o que provava suas suspeitas, Nagato Masha era o assassino do origami. Dentro da sala havia orquídeas, a maquina de escrever com o texto das outras cartas, origamis, viu que tinha um computador, tentou mexer mais precisava de uma senha.

_Droga...o que seria? _- digitou o nome do irmão e nada, então digitou o nome do cachorro de origami. - _Bingo._

Havia uns documentos na tela, fotos de Itachi entrando na usina de força, dele no predio onde teve que cortar o dedo, a foto do homem que ele tive que matar, então viu que havia uma janela como se estivesse gravando, e pode ver Shun dentro do poço já cheio de água.

_Shun?! _- pegou um papel e escreveu o endereço, então quando foi sair a porta se fechou.

_Talvez o ditado esteja certo, a curiosidade matou o gato. _- falou a voz do outro lado da porta.

Hinata tentou abrir a porta mais não dava por dentro olhou em volta e tentou achar uma saída, mais era tudo fechado, então começou a sentir o cheiro de fumaça.

_Ele botou fogo no apartamento... _- falou desesperada bateu na parede a procura de alguma coisa.

Viu que um lado parecia oco, procurou alguma coisa que pudesse usar como marreta e usou a maquina, depois de 5 golpes conseguiu abrir um buraco, forçando mais o buraco dava para ela passar e quando passou viu que estava no banheiro, abriu a porta e deparou com chamas altas.

_Meu Deus... _- precisava sair dali o mais rápido, olhando em volta traçou sua rota de fuga.

Deu impulso e subiu em um sofá onde o fogo ainda não tinha consumido, correu até a sala e percebeu que a porta de saída estava tomada pelo fogo, o único caminho a levava até a cozinha, lá procurou uma saída mais não tinha nada, viu que o fogo estava próximo do gás, olhou ao redor desesperada, iria morrer ali sem poder ajudar Itachi, agora que estava tão perto. Então como se algum anjo a tivesse tocado ela olhou para a janela da área de serviço, precisava se arriscar, foi ai que viu que a distancia entre a área do apartamento ao outro era curta, mais se errasse iria morrer.

_Melhor que morrer queimada! _- disse para si mesma, com coragem ela subiu na janela e passou os pés para fora.

Fez uma reza rápida e seguiu com o plano, quase perdeu o equilíbrio mais os anjos estavam com ela que por sorte ela conseguiu chegar na área próxima, machucou a perna direita mais estava salva, se levantou e correu para sair dali, quando chegou na rua a explosão a fez cair.

_Por pouco... preciso ligar para alguém... _- falou ela pegando o celular e discando o numero do agente que cuidava do caso do assassino do origami.

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>18:30 da noite.<strong>

Gaara estava arrumando a mala depois que Ino chegou com os nomes dos policiais, mais não havia tempo para isso, Ino havia ouvido que Sasori havia encontra Itachi e estava o perseguindo.

_Você precisa avisar eles. _- gritou Ino vendo que Gaara havia desistido.

_Não faz nenhuma diferencia, eles estão nas mãos de Sasori. _- falou ele sem importar com a cara de brava da loira.

_Mais uma criança vai morrer, e o assassino está livre para fazer novas vitimas. _- insistiu ela.

_Desculpa Ino, mais não sou mais responsável desse caso. - _disse fazendo a loira o encarar triste, ia falar alguma coisa mais o telefone tocou - _Agente Gaara?_

**_Sou Hinata Hyuuga, eu sei quem é o assassino, e sei onde Shun Uchiha está. _**- a voz era desesperada.

_Quem? Onde? _- perguntou.

**_O nome dele é Nagato Masha, um ex policial, ele prendeu Shun em um galpão na rua Rua Alvris Sreet. 250, Itachi está indo para lá, parece que ele está sendo testado, alguma coisa assim... _**- falou a mulher.

_Certo, estou indo... _- desligou o telefone e olhou para a loira.

_O que houve? _- perguntou a loira vendo o ruivo pegar a arma e o casaco.

_Talvez esteja certo, parece que alguém descobriu quem é o assassino. _- falou saindo do quarto seguido pela loira.

_Quem? Quem era no telefone? _- perguntou curiosa quando entravam no carro.

_Ex policial Nagato Masha, conhece? _- pela cara da mulher sim.

_Ele era o parceiro de Sasori antes de eu entrar na academia. _- o ruivo sorriu.

_Então vamos matar dois coelhos em uma pancada só. - _sorriu fazendo a loira sorrir também.

Era sua ultima chance de arrumar sua vida, ou prendia ele ou morreria tentando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros de português, sou péssima nisso, mas acho que da para entender...  
>Peço também desculpas para aqueles que conhece esse jogo e acham uma besteira a fic.<em>

_Proximo Capitulo será a grande final...até lá  
><em>

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan  
>Yuki-chann<em>

_Espero que gostem..._

_Até o próximo ^~^/_


	11. O final

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 <strong>O _Final_

**Sexta-feira 11/03/12  
>19:00 da noite.<strong>

Itachi parou no galpão onde o endereço da ultima dica indicava, precisava ir rápido o veneno em seu corpo logo faria efeito e talvez não desse tempo para salvar Shun, olhou em volta e viu uma porta correu até ela e forçou para abri-la, assim que entrou olhou a procura de algo. O galpão estava deserto a há anos andou até ver o telhado quebrado por onde entrava a chuva em baixo havia uma espécie de tanque onde estava trancado, seu coração acelerou ao ver Shun.

_SHUN! _- gritou correndo até o poço.

_Papai...so...socorro... _- falou o menino onde a água já estava cobrindo.

_Eu vou te salvar. _- ele tentou abrir a grade mais estava presa, olhou e viu o cadeado.

Procurou alguma coisa que pudesse bater para quebrar, achou uma barra de ferro e fez esforço para quebra-lo, quando viu as grades livres largou a barra e foi puxar seu filho para fora.

Shun havia desmaiado quando Itachi o puxou estava gelado e pálido, Itachi viu que ele não estava respirando, desesperado começou a chorar e fazer o processo de salvamento.

_Vamos Shun...não me deixe... _- falava ele enquanto tentava ressuscitar seu filho.

Então como se por milagre o menino acordou tossindo e cuspindo a água que havia ingerido, Itachi chorou e o abraçou forte.

_Papai...eu sabia que você iria me salvar... _- falou Shun com uma voz fraquinha.

_Shun...eu iria fazer qualquer coisa para te salvar... _- Itachi olhou para o relógio que tinha em seu pulso falava apenas 2 minutos. - _Shun talvez não possa ficar com você, tem que me prometer uma coisa?_

_O que? Papai..._

_Sairá daqui e vai direito para policia, não vai parar em nenhum lugar Ok? Promete? _- falou Itachi tentando se acalmar.

_S..Sim..._

_Saiba que papai te ama muito, que você e Jason foram os melhores presentes da minha vida, perco perdão por ter me distanciado depois do que aconteceu com seu irmão, só agora percebo o quando eu pedir...queria poder ter outra chance para acertar tudo, mais lembre-se que eu o amo...amo mais que minha vida. _- então ele abraçou forte o filho quando o relógio apitou marcando o fim do tempo dado.

Fechou os olhos com força enquanto as ultimas lagrimas caíram, então nada sentiu, nada aconteceu, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio onde já tinha passado dois minutos.

_O que? _- se perguntou então ouviu alguns passos e viu Hinata se aproximando. - _Hinata?_

_Você conseguiu... _- falou ela sorrindo se aproximando mais. - _Itachi precisamos sair daqui...o assassino..._

_Até que fim! _- uma voz vinda da escuridão fez todos se calarem, e Nagato saiu das sombras. - _Até que fim achei um pai capaz..._

_Você...é o assassino do origami... _- falou Itachi se levantando com cuidado. - _Porque?_

_Sabe como é procura alguém para te ajudar e não ter nada em troca, apenas xingamento? _- falou ele serio - _Durante esses anos eu tentei, procurei alguém capaz de fazer o que você fez para salvar seu filho, mais nenhum foi capaz, todos fracassaram, outros nem chegaram a tentar. - _revelou o homem.

_Porque faz isso? As famílias que destruiu...as crianças... _- falou Itachi com raiva crescendo dentro dele.

_Há muito tempo minha família foi destruída, ninguém se importou, nem meu próprio pai, ele deixou meu irmão morrer enquanto eu segurava sua mão. _- falou o homem com uma voz fria, sem emoção. - _sabe como é segurar na mão do seu irmão sabendo que ele vai morrer, que ninguém pode fazer nada, eu não podia fazer nada, ter que mentir falar que tudo iria ficar bem, que ele iria sair dali...eu te vi Itachi Uchiha, naquele dia que perdeu seu filho vi que foi capaz a se jogar na frente do carro para salvá-lo, _aquele_ dia eu pensei "Esse é um dos pais que fazia qualquer coisa para o filho", foi aquele dia que tive a ideia de testá-lo, queria saber se faria qualquer coisa mesmo. Eu fiquei feliz por não ter me desapontado._

_Desgraçado... _- falou Itachi dando um passo para frente mais o assassino tirou a arma e apontou para eles. - _O que pretende agora?_

_Agora eu irei destruir a única prova que me incrimina, sendo que a Sra. Hyuuga já deveria ter morrido. _- falou ele olhando para a mulher sorrindo. - _fiquei admirado que tenha saído de lá viva._

_Você vai ser preso... _- falou ela seria então Nagato riu.

_Duvido muito... _- ele se aproximou deles mais antes de chegar ouviu alguns passos.

_Parado ai mesmo! Solte a arma! _- gritou Gaara entrando junto com Ino no galpão.

_Desgraçada... _- falou ele olhando para ela depois para Shun que estava próximo

Hinata sabia que ele iria fazer então foi mais rápida empurrou Shun e Itachi para longe assim que Nagato estendeu o braço para pegar Shun como refém. Sendo assim a única opção era pegar Hinata.

_Oh tentando salva o garotinho? _- falou enquanto apontava a arma para a cabeça da mulher.

_Hinata..._- falou Itachi que segurava Shun.

_Solte ela! _- gritaram os dois policiais. - _Você não tem para onde fugir, o local está todo cercado._

_Então minha única opção é subir! _- falou ele andando para as escadas puxando Hinata com ele. - _Se tentarem algo eu mato ela sem dó._

_Gaara... _- Ino o chamou quando ele pensava em seguir eles. - _deixei...ele pode atirar._

Nagato riu quando Ino e Gaara abaixaram as armas então livre saiu para o telhado puxando Hinata com ele, Shun caiu cansado e com frio, Ino e Gaara se aproximaram.

_Vocês...precisam salvar ela. _- falou Itachi.

_Ino fique com eles. _- falou Gaara dando as costa e indo em direção a escadas onde Nagato usou.

_Gaara! _- ele parou no alto da escada a olhou ela sorriu. - _tome cuidado._

Gaara subiu e deu no telhado a chuva estava forte e teve que pensar para onde ir, então ouviu um grito vindo do outro lado, era Hinata sendo puxada por Nagato. Gaara correu e os acalcou como Nagato não tinha visto o ruivo se aproximar Hinata se debateu e fez com que Nagato deixasse a arma cair.

_Sua vagabunda... _- gritou dando um tapa na mulher fazendo cair e escorregar para ficar pendurada no telhado. - _Hora de dizer tchauzinho._

Gaara correu e foi ajudar a morena mais enquanto tentava puxa-la para cima, Nagato reapareceu o acertando em cheio fazendo-o cair e soltar a mulher que por pouco não caia também.

_Isso está melhor do que planejei. _- falou rindo enquanto se aproximava de Gaara para acerta-lo novamente, mais o ruivo foi mais rápido e sacou a arma atirando no braço do assassino.

Nagato atingindo achou melhor fugir enquanto Gaara se levantava para tentar novamente ajudar Hinata, novamente ficou na duvida se seguia o homem ou ajudava a mulher mais por sorte ele viu Itachi se aproximando.

_Vá atrás dele. _- disse o moreno indo até a mulher e a ajudando.

Gaara então correu e o encontrou em um outro telhado indo para uma escada que levava para o fundo do galpão, então Gaara atirou mais passou longe, o assassino continuou a correr então atirou novamente e o acertou na perna fazendo-o cair, como o telhado era íngreme ele rolou e só não caiu lá em baixo porque segurou na berrada.

_Chegou o fim Nagato. _- disse o ruivo se aproximando com cuidado para não cair também.

_Não..._- disse sorrindo, Gaara soube que ele iria fazer mais antes que ele se soltasse o ruivo o segurou.

_Não será assim tão fácil. _- respondeu sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para o telhado ficar cheio de policiais finalmente haviam pegado Nagato que foi logo preso e levado dali, lá em baixo enquanto levava Nagato para o carro Ino junto com Naruto e Sasori se aproximaram. Itachi, Shun e Hinata ainda estavam ali recebendo atendimentos médicos.

_Como você esta? _- perguntou a loira vendo sangue na roupa do ruivo.

_Bem... _- respondeu dando um sorriso.

_Meus parabéns Gaara. _- a voz de Naruto o fez virar. - _Nunca imaginei que seria um dos nossos._

_Ele era aposentado. _- a voz de Sasori era fria e dura.

_Mais em pensar que ele fazia parte da policia já me deixa enojado, me faz lembrar que também temos essas frutas podres em nosso departamento. _

_Tsc. _- respondeu o ruivo irritado se virando, Naruto olhou para Gaara e Ino.

_Acho que devo desculpas... _- falou o loiro estendendo a mão. - _Obrigada por ter conseguido pegar o assassino._

_Foi com a ajuda da jornalista que conseguir. _- respondeu o ruivo sorrindo.

_Bem temos que ir, preciso dar a noticia para a Tv, e fazer relatórios entre outras coisas... _- falou o loiro sorrindo ao olhar para Ino e Gaara depois os deixou.

_Então agora pensa em fazer o que? _- perguntou a loira enquanto eles caminhavam para onde Itachi e os outros estavam.

_Terminas com isso, e depois voltar para casa. _- respondeu o ruivo sem perceber a tristeza que passou pelo rosto da loira.

_Voltará para casa, para sua vida normal... _- falou ela sorrindo triste.

_E você? _- perguntou ele.

_Acho que pedirei transferência para outra delegacia por perto, não quero trabalhar mais com Sasori. _- eles sorriram.

_E porque não vem comigo? _- a perguntou a pegou de surpresa.

_Com você? E o que eu faria na cidade grande? _- perguntou rindo. - _Não sou do FBI, e creio que para pedir a transferência para a cidade grande é mais complicado..._

_Não para trabalhar. _- falou ele a cortando e a puxando para si. - _mais para ficar comigo._

_Como...como? _

_Será que está se fazendo de burra? _- perguntou sorrindo. - _quero que vá morar comigo Ino Yamanaka, se preferir casa-se comigo._

_Que? _- ele sorriu e a beijou. - _Está me pedido em casamento? - _ele confirmou com a cabeça - _mais mal me conhece..._

_Eu não sei, mais com você sinto que é você, nunca fui romântico, nem ligado a esse papo de amor, alma gema etc, mais sinto que se eu deixar você talvez não posso mais voltar a ser feliz, pois é isso que sinto quando estou com você. _- contou fazendo a loira sorrir.

_Vamos tentar... _- falou ela dando um beijo nele que correspondeu.

Longe dali Hinata olhava o casal de policial se beijando sorrindo, apesar de tanto problemas, depois de tantas dificuldades ainda tinha tempo para a alegria e o amor, sorriu triste, pois não sabia o que iria acontecer agora.

_Porque essa cara de triste? _- a voz de Itachi fez seu coração acelerar, havia se apaixonado por aquele homem.

_Tudo terminou bem. _- respondeu sorrindo, ele se sentou ao seu lado. - _E Shun?_

_Está bem, eles estão cuidado dele agora. _- respondeu o moreno a encarando-a - _Hinata queria agradecer..._

_Não precisa...eu não fiz nada, eu só mentir... _- ela olhou para o chão mais ele a tocou no queixo e a fez encara-lo.

_Você não fez nada? Se não fosse por você os policiais não estariam aqui, se não fosse por você Nagato teria pego Shun novamente, se não fosse você e não teria tido fé em mim mesmo. Se não fosse você eu não teria voltado a amar._ - falou o moreno fazendo Hinata a regalar os olhos.

_O...o que? - _ele sorriu e pegou na mão dela.

_Depois que pedir meu filho Jason me fechei para o mundo, deixei meu casamento acabar por que eu me sentia culpado, não tinha coragem de olhar para minha esposa sem pensar que ela me culpava, então deixei tudo, fui me fechando, me prendendo na minha angustia , em meu mundo, acabei pensando em coisas horríveis, quando Shun sumiu eu sentir novamente incapaz, novamente havia falhado, eu tentava fazer as provas mais no fundo sentia que não conseguiria, na primeira vez que me encontrou todo machucado, eu teria parado por ali, mais você...meu Anjo da guarda me ajudou, cuidou das minhas feridas, me fez ver que ainda podia tentar, e fui novamente, e novamente me curou, até me ajudou quando a policia me achou... _- ele suspirou pegando a mão dela e a levando até os lábios dando um suave beijo. - _Quando...aquela noite em que...bem...minha ideia era acabar com isso tudo dando um tiro em minha cabeça caso eu não conseguisse salvar Shun...mais você...com seu carinho, sua atenção me fez crer novamente._

_Eu não...só cuidei de alguns ferimentos... _- ele sorriu.

_E esses ferimentos eram da minha alma, Hinata eu...queria te pedir um coisa. _- falou ele e ela assentiu. - _Gostaria de pedir que não se vá, queria poder...se quiser é claro...recomeçar comigo..._

_Claro...é o que eu mais quero...recomeçar. _- disse sorrindo então ele a beijou com carinho.

A chuva recomeçou a cair mais agora cada um sentia livre, e a chuva parecia estar limpando a alma de cada um, e pela primeira vez desde muito tempo Itachi começou a gostar da chuva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_**Ai está a final de mais uma fic, gostei muito te faze-la e de publicar. Obrigado à todos que acompanharam, que comentaram...vejo vcs na próxima ^^/**_

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan  
>Yuki-chann<em>

_Espero que gostem..._


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 <strong>_Epílogo_

**_ "E o desfecho da tão terrível historia do Serial Killer Nagato Masha, isso mesmo esse homem um antigo membro da policia foi indiciado pelos assassinos das 10 crianças, e do sequestro de Shun Uchiha que foi salvo ontem pelo próprio pai e a jornalista Hinata Hyuuga._**

**_Nagato que trabalhava para as famílias da vitimas como detetive particular foi revelado o Assassino do origami, o agente do FBI Gaara no Sabaku com ajuda de Hinata conseguiu chegar ao local e fazer a prisão, Nagato foi condenado a morte."_**

_Um ano depois..._

Ino andava pela rua indo em direção ao um conjunto de prédios, assim que entrou no local foi cumprimentada por alguns moradores, parou em frente ao apartamento 15B e tocou a campainha até alguém atender.

_Ino? _- falar surpreso Sasori.

_Oi Sasori posso entrar? _- ele deu espaço e ela entrou.

Dentro estava escuro e cheirava a álcool e a fumaça, Ino sabia que o colega se envolvia com drogas e outras coisas mais depois que foi suspenso da policia ele havia se afundado mais.

_O que faz aqui? Pensei que tinha casado com aquele agente de merda. _- disse com desgosto.

_Sim casei, mais vim até você para entregar isso. _- falou ela tirando um pacote da bolsa.

_O que é isso ? _- perguntou a encarando.

_Os arquivos onde você é acusado. _- disse ela seria.

_Sabe o que está fazendo? Está dando a chance de eu voltar a policia. _- falou ele com um sorriso irônico.

_Eu sei, apesar de toda merda que você fez e que ainda faz, sei que tem um policial bom ai, sei que a policia era importante para você, que depois que saiu da profissão se afundou em álcool e droga, espero que possa volta a ser o que era antes... _- falou ela sorrindo - _antes mesmo...quando entrou na academia._

_Porque está fazendo isso? _- perguntou ele enquanto ela ia saindo do apartamento.

_Acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance. _- disse sorrindo, ele a encarou irônico.

_O agente sabe? _- perguntou ele, ela abriu a porta e sorriu antes de sair.

_Foi a ideia de ele fazer isso. _- a resposta o pegou de surpresa mais antes de falar algo a loira já havia saído.

Konan esperou onde haviam dito para ficar, ainda não sabia como estava ali, sentiu o coração acelerar quando ouviu a porta se abrir e o homem que a muito havia tomado sua vida entrar.

_Tem 10 minutos apenas. _- falou o guarda quando colocava Nagato sentado em frente a mulher.

Konan olhava para ele seria e ele a encarava sem nenhuma emoção sentiu o coração parar.

_Porque veio Konan? _- ele perguntou.

_Precisava ver... _- respondeu ela seca.

_Então olhe bastante, pois será a ultima vez. _- respondeu ele a fazendo dar um sorriso fraco.

_Porque?... _- perguntou segurando as lagrimas.

_Pelo mesmo motivo que falei antes, o que você quer? Que eu diga que sou um monstro? Que pedir o juízo? É talvez eu realmente tenha o pedido. _- falou o homem.

_Porque mentiu...fez eu...meu Deus...eu deitei com o assassino do meu filho... _- falou ela com nojo.

_Teria deitado com qualquer um, não é? Você deitaria com até um animal se esse te pagasse... - _ela deu um tapa nele fazendo-o cala-se.

_Você é um porco, assassino doente! _- gritou ela. - _Só queria ver seu rosto enquanto morre._

_Logo seu desejo será atendido... _- respondeu ele sorrindo - _Agora que já teve o que quis, vá embora Konan..._

_Espero que morra lentamente Nagato, e que se arrependa de ter feito o que fez; _- falou ela se levantando para sair.

_A única coisa que me arrependo é de não ter te conhecido antes de tudo isso. _- aquilo a pegou se surpresa, o guarda entrou e o levou.

Itachi sorriu quando o filho pulava na piscina de bolinhas no shopping perto de casa, enquanto Itachi olhava o filho não viu que alguém se aproximou e o abraçou por trás.

_Esperando muito? _- perguntou Hinata depositando um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

_Não... _- falou ele a puxando para dar um beijo mais quente, então Shun se aproximou.

_Papai ela vai morar com nos? _- perguntou o menino sorrindo.

_Sim... _- foi a morena que respondeu então os três saíram do shopping e foram para um apartamento perto dali.

_O que achou? _- perguntou Itachi mostrando o apartamento para a morena.

_É lindo...acha que podemos compra-lo? _- quis saber a mulher enquanto Shun corria pelo ambiente.

_Já comprei. _- falou sorrindo dando um beijo nela e entregando algo para ela.

_O que é isso? _- quando viu era um anel.

_Quer se casar comigo? _- perguntou sorrindo, a morena não precisou responder.

Os dois estavam começando novamente e Shun estava adorando, talvez o que tenha acontecido foi apenas uma segunda chance de recomeçar, seria difícil esquecer aqueles dias de terror, mais com o tempo estava ajudando tirar aquilo lição, para nunca desistir de nada que seja importante para si mesmo.

FIM!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá Minna ^^<strong>_

_**Bem deveria ter mencionado que teria só mais um cap de fechamento, mas tava corrido...espero que gostem rsrs e muito obrigado novamente...agora é o fim dessa fic rssrs ^.~**_

_Obrigado à:_

_Miiya-chan  
>Yuki-chann<em>

_Espero que gostem..._


End file.
